


Evil Becomes Her

by Nyx27Seth



Category: Chase Young - Fandom, Clay Bailey - Fandom, Jack Spicer - Fandom, Omi - Fandom, Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Comfort, Drug Abuse, Evil, F/F, F/M, FemaleOmi, Genderbend, Heylin, Love/Hate, M/M, Rape, Revenge, Romance, Sex, Sexbend, Xiaolin, abusive, femOmi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx27Seth/pseuds/Nyx27Seth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone had destroy a sacred temple. Now, someone has to pay. They blame it all on Omi and she's banned from the Xiaolin Temple. No longer becoming on the side of good she decides to go Heylin to have her revenge. Chase offers her to be his apprentice after so long. Will he fall for her? Will they find out who blame Omi? Will Omi have her revenge?<br/>BackStory: Omi was born a female. To make it more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles and any songs or vids I put up. If I put a song or anything I'll put the URL at the end if your interested in watching it. The only thing I own are my OCs which isn't that much or not depending on the story.  
> Warning: May contain some rated M like sex, or BDSM, or anything involve those things. If it's a dark story it may contain rape, or some graphics that you may not like. If you DO NOT LIKE! DO NOT READ!

Everyone is the Xiaolin Temple surround the young female monk. Eyes of hate lay upon her as she stares at them. Her innocent hazel eyes lay on her Master, who turned away from her. He refused to lay eye contact at once a Xiaolin warrior but nothing more than a traitor to the monks and the Xiaolin way. He looks over the Brazilian male scowling at the young female monk. The leader of the Xiaolin made loud snorts and gestures as he stares at the young monk. The Earth warrior and fire warrior crosses their arms with a sadden expression on their face… it was disappointment on their old friend. The Wooden warrior to young to understand so much had to look away and ignore his old friend. He refuse to be in the room with the traitor so, he left the room. The other Xiaolin monks gather around the young monk with anger and disappointed. "But, I didn't do anything..." She spoke innocent and frighten as she stare at her so called family and friends.

Master Fung spoke softly, "The holy chambers of Xiaolin temple in the blue mountain was open. Everyone knew if you were to enter this chamber without any of the monks permission it can collapse without know the proper instructions." "Not only that the temple was destroy but the secret Xiaolin scroll was stolen and there was a fire on the village below almost killing the population!" He shouted in anger and looks over at Omi, "You've done it!"

"No, I didn't. Why would I steal the secret scrolls?" Omi asked in confusion. She had no business with the scroll. "I'm telling the truth. I could never steal the scroll. I serve only to the Xiaolin way! Someone is framing me-" She was cut off by Raimundo's voice, "SHUT UP! Enough with your lies!" She stood silence.

The other monks nodded. "You are the only one that knew about the temple." Raimundo yells, "Your the one who had always talk about seeing the scroll. Not only that but, I found this at the village..." He took out the Orb of tsunami and one of Omi's sashes.

"You know, the orb of tsunami is for everyone and that sash is not mine!" Omi's eyes widen in shock. "Someone must've taken it!"

"Omi, how could that be possible?" Kimiko asked, "You were gone between the temple was destroy and the village on fire."

"And I went to your room I saw you were missing a sash and I found this." Clay said dryly as he took out the Secret Xiaolin scroll. "Omi, why?"

Omi stares in shock. This can't be happening. "I didn't do it! It's a lie. I was framed!"

"Enough Omi!" Raimundo yells in anger, "Why can't you tell the truth?"

"You don't believe me?" Omi scoff in shock, "Why is it so hard to believe me?"

"You have betray us before..." Kimiko sighs in disappointment.

Clay added, "You also had met Chase a few times."

"You even team up with him." Raimundo hissed.

Omi shouted, "That was long ago. I'm eighteen, now! I haven't seen Chase in over the years. I am a Xiaolin warrior. I dedicated my self to the Xiaolin vows! I am a XIAOLIN!"

"Not anymore." Master Fung began making Omi blink a couple of time. Is she hearing right? She saw her Master said, "When you were drop off in front of the Xiaolin Temple... I question the Gods why they brought a temple an orphan girl. I raised you like my own child. I raised you to be a Xiaolin monk moreover, I raised to be a male so other warriors and monks wouldn't feel any lesser. I raised you to be a man so you can achieve greatness. When the day you notice you were a woman I knew you can reach goal but this! This is unacceptable. You have prove me wrong for I am disappointed that I raised a monster." He turns away from Omi. "You will be leaving the Xiaolin temple. Return you sash and never come back here."

Omi had tears coming down her cheek as she saw Master Fung's mouth move but heard nothing. She was so scared and lost. What can she do if she's kicked out of the Xiaolin temple. Moreover, what shall she do if she's not a Xiaolin anymore? She'll be lost... She'll have nothing. "You can't do this! I work to hard to be a Xiaolin. You raised me to be a Xiaolin. You can't do this!" Omi yells as tears fall from her cheeks.

"Omi, it's been decided." Raimundo had his arms crossed as he talked and he looks away with disgust like if she wasn't human, "We made our vote." Kimiko and Clay nodded.

Omi's eyes widen seeing her friends, "Raise your hand if for Omi to never come back and turn her sash in." Raimundo felt his mouth dry. Everyone raised his or her hands up. Omi bursts in tears.

"I did nothing wrong! Please, don't do this. We're supposed to friends!" Omi yells in anger.

Raimundo made a fist in anger and went up to slap her, "Why did you do it?" He yells in anger. He never felt so much anger at her. He shakes her in anger as he yells at her.

Omi felt the sting from her cheek in shock at Raimundo's strike. He touched her... "I thought you were my friends..."

"You have no friends." He glares at her as he pushed her to the ground. Omi's eyes widen at the outburst as they all glares down at her. She was alone. After, all she did for them. She never felt so hurt and angry. Most of all she never felt betrayed.

"Return the sash." Master Fung seriously spoke. Omi got up with her head lowered. She turns in her sash and preceded the banishment of the Xiaolin. "I hear by Omi to ban from the Xiaolin temple. You are no long a Xiaolin warrior. You are no long the Xiaolin dragon of Water. You are no longer to be a Xiaolin monk. You are no longer welcome here. I here by you banished by any means of Xiaolin. Now, take your belongings and leave immediately." He pointed the doorway.

Omi started walking out of the room as she went to her room. The first thing she packed was her closes which were merely the same Xiaolin robes and two other outfits then it was soap and other materials. She refused to take anything else. All were from her so-called friends- oh wait, she remembers she had no one. She continues to play Raimundo's words over and over again. She walked out seeing Ping Pong holding a flower for her such a small child.

"Sister Omi, what happen?" Ping Pong asked.

"My friend Ping Pong, I'm leaving." Omi smiles.

Ping Pong blinks, "When are you coming back?"

"I'm not. This is my goodbye." Omi hugs Ping Pong. "Now, you be good, okay."

Ping Pong smiles widely, "I believe you." He whispers softly as he gave a small smile giving her the flower he had in his hand.

Omi smiles, having tears coming down her cheek. "Thank you..." She left out of the temple.

The crow stares at the young monk leaving the temple unaware that through his eyes a young Prince of Evil is watching her. He smirks evilly as he watches through his crystal eyeball; he was quite surprised at the outcome. What's more surprised is how many of them kicked the young female monk! Without her they are all weak and useless. This gave such great results. Not to mention the surprised that Omi is actually a woman. He must know how did that happen. Golden Auburn eyes looks at the crystal eyeball, "Yang, continue to keep an eye on her. I must know all her whereabouts." He commands as he got up for his mediation. A small smirk crosses on Chase face knowing that Omi will be under his command. He never thought he would see the day when Omi is no longer a Xiaolin.

* * *

Omi spend weeks living in the forest. It was nice for a bit until she ran out of soap, food, and her clothes were bottom a bit faded. Not only that but she was tired of hoping from place to place just to find a "home" so she can sleep in peace without getting wet from the rain or when their is less noise. Don't get her wrong she adore the outdoors. She loves the forest it's just she needs a stable home in order to live in peace. Not only that but she believes she's getting sick and she's afraid to run into another squirrel. So, she decided to visit Jack. She went to his house and knocks on the door.

"WHO IS IT!" He shouted in anger as he opens the door.

Omi smiles softly, "Hello, Jack."

Jack blinks a couple of times seeing Omi. The young female had gotten thinner and looks weaker. Her clothes were a bit messy and ruined. "Omi...? Is that you?" He asked.

Omi nodded, "Yes, may I come in?"

"Um... yeah. Sure." Jack let's her in. He may be evil but from what he heard from his villains allies Omi was kicked out of the Xiaolin temple. Talk about brutal. She was the only one that held the team together from time to time. She walks feeling warmth.

"Wow, it's so bright her." She sniffs.

Jack rubs his neck, "Yeah, I upgrade my home...."

"Oh." Omi smiles. Jack saw Omi's face looking beet red.

"Omi, are you okay?"

"Huh uh." She slow fainted and Jack catches her. He felt her forehead noticing she had a high fever.

Omi slowly open her eyes in confusion. "Where-where am I?" She notices she was on a soft bed with sheets covering her. She felt cold and felt her body aching.

"You had a high fever." Jack said as he checks her temperature. "100, good. It’s coming down. You had a 103. Good thing you came early."

"Thank you, Jack." Omi spoke softly.

Jack smiles seeing Omi sleeping softly. How is she banned from Xiaolin? "Sleep Omi. You need it."

The next day Omi was better. She got up seeing Jack building one his robots. Jack smiles at her, "All better?"

"Yes, thank you." Omi smiles as she went over to see Jack's Shen Gong Wu collection. He only had a few. "Where's Wuya?"

"She left to stay with Chase. She usually comes by every once in awhile when she got some evil scheme to come up with." Jack sighs.

Omi went over to Jack seeing at sad expression on his face, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just... never mind." He shook his head.

Omi went over and hug him, "You can tell me anything. We're frenemies!"

Pale lips twisted to a soft smile. Omi blushes it was no ordinary smile she usually sees. It was a smile of friendship and care. Jack truly grew to a fine man but, of course, he still has his cocky rude attitude from time to time towards other people. He barely ever says anything hurt to Omi. "Please, tell me." She spoke softly as she pressed her forehead together with his.

Jack sighs, "I'm thinking about quitting the Heylin side." Omi pulls back a bit seeing Jack continued; "I can't work like this anymore. I'm 21 years old and- and everyone is stronger than me. I built this robot for three days and you guys kick it in one blow and it's ruined. Ugh, I'm such a failure."

"Jack," Omi whispers as she rubs his hair, "Your always my evil genius." She smiles.

The redhead smiles at her feeling the warmth of her hands on his cheek. Omi always had this royalty feel like the way she talks and her soft innocent features makes him feel safe. It's funny how she wasn't her ten year old self. She changed so much. "Omi, what you think I'll do?" He asked.

Omi spoke, "Whatever you want. Do you still wish to rule the world?"

"Yes." Jack said.

"Do you still wish to become evil?" She asked.

Jack nodded, "Yes."

Omi nodded, "You don't need me to answer for that." She smiles knowing Jack always wanted to be evil. If she forces him to be good he would hate it. Jack understands that he can't give up and if he were to everyone would make fun of him. So, he decides to become evil in a different tactics. If fighting isn't his way than he got do something that he's good at. He saw Omi sitting away staring off the distance.

"Omi, you alright?" He asked seeing her plain features.

Her soft lips move, "He's watching us." The redhead follows Omi's stares where it was outside a window where a tree was. Jack looks closely seeing a black crow staring right at them with its dark cold eyes.

"It's just a crow, Omi." Jack said, "Look, you can stay here for as long as you want, alright. I know what happen to you was messed up and-" Omi turn to him, "Do you think I did it?"

"No. Of course, not. Your Omi! You could never do that." Jack said. "Your too good to do that."

"Thank you." Omi holds his hands with a big smile as she cries, "I don't understand why my friends didn't believe me."

"Maybe they weren't your real friends." Jack said with a shrug, "They were probably using you."

"What do you mean?" Omi wipes her tears.

Jack sat down he wasn't sure if he wants to say the truth about Omi's friendship with the others. Well, they're not friends anymore so here it goes. "If they were really your friends they would've fought back for you. From what heard, the monks found pieces of evidence but knowing how you are you could never do that to the Xiaolin temple. You were never like that so maybe they use the evidence to kick you out so you wouldn't get in the way."

"What?"

"They were using you for a good amount of time. Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, the others are assholes! Tell me this, did they ever cared about knowing where you can from?"

"Well, when we were little we did once but, after that they stopped helping me find my identity until Chase say he was part of my family."

"Don't you think Kimiko with her crazy computer skills she would've found something about your family. Not to mention Clay and Raimundo could've help you search. Did they ever care that you were alone?"

"I don't know." Omi remember how they were nice to her but at times they were jerks. "Even if they were using me why would they do that?"

"Well, maybe they realized that you’re too good unlike them. Maybe they realized that you would protest to what they want." Jack helps his hands up, "All I'm saying is that they are selfish and care about themselves. If they really cared they would've protect you if not threaten to give up their sash for you."

"Your right." Omi had tears built up, "How can I be so blind?"

"Omi, it's not your fault. You just trust them. You’re too nice and caring and that’s good." Jack smiles.

Omi sighs, "I thought they really cared."

"I know." He hugs her, "Do you think you were frame by them?"

Omi shook her head, "No, they were all at the temple at the time it happens. Someone evil must've done it to frame me and I think I know who it is?" She looks over at the crow.

Through the eyes of the crow, Chase watches her. He smirks evilly as he saw Omi staring at her. "Mph, looks like I must visit her soon." Chase petted on his servant tiger. "Isn't that right, Lola." The female tiger nodded. The halls echo’s the sound of small footsteps that the Overlord heard. He looks up knowing what will happen.

The large doors open showing a tall thin female wearing a black dress, "Back for more?" He asked with a smirk on his face. The female woman in the shadow stood taking off her dress to reveal her naked pale body. The Overlord waves his hand on the eyeball to disappear. His servants walked away knowing he wouldn't want to be interrupted.

Omi had stay with Jack for a couple of days she knew he couldn’t take care of her for so long. Not to mention Chaseis watching her every move so, she believes it's time to see him. She went over the crow and spoke, "Tell Chase that I want to talk to him where we first met in person out on the fields." She petted the bird and feed it grapes, "Go." She let him flies off.

Jack watches Omi packed her stuff, "Are you sure it will be okay for you to leave?"

"Yes, I can do it. Besides, I have some unfinished business to attend..." She said with a smile, "I'm meeting an old friend."

"OKay. Please, be careful." Jack whispers as he hugs her. Omi took the hug as she whispers, "You'll do fine. Don't be scared. I'm here for you."

"I got this for you." Jack holds out the Golden Tiger Claws. "I got stole it while the monks were busy."

Omi took it, "Thank you. Bye, Jack." She kissed him on the cheek and grabs her bag. "Golden Tiger Claws!" The claws ripped through making a portal and the female jumps in.

* * *

Omi arrives at the field feeling the nice breeze. She stares at none other than Chase Young. He smirks at her with his arms crossed. "Hello, young monk."

"Chase Young." Omi said in a serious voice.

"My feathered servant said you wanted to see me." Chase asked as his crow flew on his arm. He gently petted him on the crow's neck. Golden Auburn eyes looks over at Omi seeing how much she changed. It's true he hasn’t seen her for over the years. Last time, he saw her… she was still a he. Not to mention she was a mere child but now, he sees the feminine features. She grew to a fine woman. She could still play a part of a male but the only thing he knows that stood out from man is her scent. He smells her female scent that’s how he can tell. It’s a shame he didn't keep a full attention on her over the years. He probably would tell. As a child it could be almost impossible to not know. Boy or girl, their scents are one. Since, Omi hang mostly around men her soft scent were taken away by men. This is truly interesting to see a full-grown woman that he admires for so long.

Omi said in a serious voice, "Were you the one that destroy the temple?"

Chase stopped petting his crow for a moment and spoke, "Sadly, no. I have no intentions of looking for the Secret scroll."

"I see." Omi said, "Or maybe you’re lying."

"How could I lie to you? After all we are family." Chase spoke with a bit mockingly in his words.

Omi bites her lips, "We're not family. It's not possible. I checked. You and your brother were the last relative. You two had no children left." She looks down in anger, "I have no one."

"My dear, Omi." He went over to lift her chin, "Family doesn't have to mean relatives. It could part take on any form like," He rubs her soft lips so alluring, so innocent, "a consort..." He darkly spoke.

"Like an apprentice?" Omi asked seeing Chase staring at her with such admiration. Her hazel eyes stares at those mysterious auburn dragon eyes. She never knew how handsome the Overlord is, his long revenette tinted green/black hair shine like soft silk, his dark evil aura making him viler yet, peaceful. She saw that his green tinted pale skin tone and sharp teeth made him much more unique. If she were to accept his request, maybe she'll find herself and maybe a lover. If that was possible… She knew she had needed to have some thinking to do if she wants to be with him. He is 1508 years old practically he could be her very great grandfather and her being eighteen years old- it might not look right.

Chase spoke, "Of the sort." He shouldn't force the idea of intimate relationship on her.

"I'm not sure..." Omi said, "I don't think I could trust you."

"Very well. I'll give you some time to think about it. I'll be back a week from now." Chase disappears in a flash along with his crow.

Omi sighs in relief. Good thing, she didn't have to fight. She sits on the ground thinking long and hard about her choice. She could be at Chase side but what if he betrays her like before. She could never forget when he made her go to the yin yang world with the yin yoyo. She trusted him and he had betrayed her. If she closes to be at Chase side she had to accept the Heylin way. Why is she so frighten by that? She's no longer a Xiaolin. She could do anything she wants. Her Xiaolin vows are unbounded; she can eat meat or sleep with anyone. She has the freedom to express herself in a way that is vile. If that was the right word for her to use. All she knows if she enters the Heylin way she could do anything she wants. She could- she could get revenge on her friends.

Sweet revenge cast upon Raimundo, Kimiko, Master Fung, Dojo, Clay and the other monks. Of course, not Ping Pong. How dare they made her feel like she doesn't belong! How dare she was cast out? How dare her so called friends were using her! How dare Raimundo slap her? They give glares of hatred and anger. They shouldn't be the one giving those glares it should be her! Omi never felt so enrage she wants her revenge. She had done so much for them. She practically save them when they done things that weren't the Xiaolin way.

The young monk sighs as she mediate for a while. She new her final decisions and there was no going back. From this day and forth she will learn the way of the Heylin. She decides on her wait for Chase she will prove her loyalty to him. She will mediate and train for the week. Of course, as a Xiaolin warrior everyone must learn the Heylin way to know how to stop the power. Though, Omi had looked more into it when she at the temple. She knew the monks had almost none information about Heylin only a few and those she read.

After a week, Chase appears in front of her in the fields. "So, have we decided? Do you wish to take part as my apprentice?" He asked.

"Yes." Omi answered.

"Will you serve your loyalty to me?" Chase asked.

Omi looks up at him dead in the eye, "Will you do the same? No betrayals!"

"Such high demands. Do you mind telling me why?" Chase asked.

"If I'm going to become Heylin I better have a master that wouldn't use me. Also, I wish to have revenge on the Xiaolin warriors."

Chase's eyes widen at this. In all his years he never thought he would hear those words from the young female monk. "Why that might be?"

"Because they betray me and I want vengeance." She growls angrily.

"Hmph." Chase smirks, "Very well, we will both swear loyalty to each other." The only reason he agrees to this because he wants to see if Omi can actually take her revenge. She always grew to the custom of being good but never committed to evil things even when she turned evil when she was a child she still had good in her. "But, I warned you to never double cross me." His eyes glow bright red. Omi nodded.

"I will promise." Omi said.

Chase smirks as he opens a portal to his palace, "Very well. Come, we have a lot of things to cover." Omi follow him through the green portal.

When Omi stepped out of the portal she looks at the palace. It's been awhile she came back here. She was still astonished by the beauty of palace. Everything was still at it's finest. She saw all of his servants walking about. She notices the palace is three times as clean as before was he busy trying to impress her? "I'll be showing to your room." He said.

"Room? I'm getting a room?" Omi asked as she tries to keep up at Chase's speeding.

Chase spoke as he walked through the halls. "Yes, we can't have you sleeping on the floor even though, it's clean."

Omi blushes a bit. Who would've known Chase would give her a room? "We will eat our dinner." Chase said as he shows the dining room. Omi gasps at the long cherry wooden table. It was crafted to the smallest detailed. She gasps at the table filled with food. The Overlord smirks seeing his plan is working.

"Come, we have to get you to your room and get ready. I bought you some clothes." Chase said as he began walking through the grand halls. Omi was amazing how the halls had marble columns, fine paintings, long rugs in different patterns and texture. She looks up at the ceiling seeing glass stain windows. At awe by these she bump at Chase as he stopped. "Ohphh," She took a step back seeing Chase looking over his shoulder with those piercing Auburn dragon eyes and she recalled he saw him smiling.

Omi looks over seeing large cherry wooden doors with two golden door handles. "Here, is your room?" Chase said as he grabs the handles and swung the door open. Omi went inside to her surprised she had a large king sized canopy bed with white, blue, and black silk sheets. The walls painted in a light blue and the black marble floor was glossing. She had no words to describes this word. All she could thought of was a midwinter night ocean. It felt to she had walked in to a ocean feel. Chase went over to the closet, "We have you clothes here." He took out three sets, "I have here your training uniform and robes, your daily outfits, and your night gowns."

Omi stares at her training uniform it were Heylin style. It wasn't like the Xiaolin uniform and robes. This clothing have black and green all around it. The purple Heylin symbol on the middle. She saw that the clothing looked like it had been drenched in dark magick must be a way to be protected. "You bought all this for me?" She asked.

Chase spoke, "I simply do not want my apprentice to be wearing old dirty Xiaolin clothes."

Omi nodded, "Thank you." She smiles holding the Heylin robes in her hand she could smell the magick, "It smells like shadow dragon skin..."

" _Marvelous.._ " He thought as he stares at the ex-monk. "Why yes? I use the skin on the robe to give it a certain powers such as my own armor." Chase saw his servants approaching him, "Seems dinner time will be ready. Get ready, young one. I'll be waiting at the dining room at five'o clock. The bathroom is on your left." He walked out closing the doors. The female was by herself and she hug the robe in her arms. She sniffs it smelling Chase's scent.

"I should get ready." She said seeing her bag is no longer a use to her. She dug in seeing some of her Xiaolin clothes. She noted to burn those later as she went through she found some of the gifts Jack gave her and Ping Pong flower. Her own personal clothes that Kimiko give. It didn't matter if Kimiko give it to her... it was free and she loves them. Once she got everything ready in her room it was time for a shower.

There was a black towel with a O signature on the side. Looks like Chase did took time into making this room. "Maybe it was when he gave me a week to decide." Omi thought as she went to the bathroom and turn on the shower head. It felt amazing feeling the warmth water on her naked body. After, her shower she went over her closet to see the clothes Chase bought her. He had no shame into buying her clothes, he even bought her bras and panties of all sorts. Her lips twisted into a smile as she found on dress she likes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase stood in the dining room waiting for Omi. He wore a Chinese black and green with golden patten mao suit. "I'm here." Chase looks over to his surprised seeing Omi wearing a long black mermaid dress showing off her shoulders and a bit of cleavage. He had never seen such beauty even with just a small dab of pink lipstick made her look so pure. He stares seeing the gold earrings and gold necklace with white diamond in the middle made her more alluring. He knew Omi was still bald from her dedication to the Xiaolin way and he doesn't mind it because she holds a whole new way of beauty with her shaved head. Though, he would like to see her with long black hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm late. I had trouble finding my way." Omi said nervously. She saw the fireplace light up in the dining room.

Chase snap out of his trances, "Didn't my servants help you?" He took her hand to lend her to the table. Her hands were soft and smooth like he was touching a cloud of the sort. Moving quickly he pulled in a chair for her to sit in.

"Oh, I wanted to look around on my own for a bit." She sat in her chair feeling Chase pushing her in. Her hazel eyes follow Chase siting in his seat. Never in her life she would see his wear a high ponytail. She stares done at her plate seeing the forks and spoons.

"May we begin our meal?" He smirks. The servants came out in their human form wearing butter and maid clothing and serve salad with Italian dressing. Omi took a fork as she ate her salad. Chase requested wine for their meal. "This wine is three hundred years old. I kept it for a special occasion."

One of the servants pour wine in Omi's tall glass. She spoke softly, "I'm too young to be drinking."

"Only if you follow the laws of our countries' system, young one." He took his glass full of wine and slowly stir it around and sniffs it then he took a small sip. " _Perfect._ " He thought. He could taste the crisp oaky flavor but not as perfect seeing his young apprentice. He watches her took a small sip of wine. "Well?" He asked.

"It's dry... is it suppose to taste like this?" Omi asked staring at her wine in confusion.

"Yes. It appears this is your first time drinking wine." He said.

"Yes."

"Did you like it?"

"It has a different flavor." Omi said as she ate her salad.

Chase watches Omi only eat her vegetables instead of her. "Might I ask why your not eating the steak? Is it too medium for you?" He asked.

Omi looks up, "Um.. its just that I'm a vegetarian. I know being monk causes me to eat this way but I still like eating vegetables and fruits. If that's alright?"

"Its fine. You will soon might want to try meat. Its," He took a bit of his medium rare steak, "delicious." Showing off his sharp white teeth.

"Maybe I will." Omi smiles as she ate her steamed vegetables. "Oh, on my way here... I saw a library?"

"Ah.. you have?" Chase began as he took a sip of his wine, "I knew you would enjoy that."

"Oh yes, it looks beautiful. I'm surprised you have so many books." Omi spoke once she was done eating her meal.

Chase let the servants take their plates, "Well, I do like reading from time to time."

"How did you get all those books?" Omi asked as the two had wine on the table.

"Dessert will be coming and I collected them through out the years." He began as he took another sip of his wine. "Ever since, I became evil and locked up that bean I decided to learn all sorts of dark magick and history. I collect all sorts of books in over hundreds of languages some of them are dead languages."

Omi listened, "That's amazing. I would like to read them."

"You may do whatever you want while staying here. If you need help learn any languages I will help you, young one." Omi nodded as she saw the servants bring out the dessert. They places them on the table and bow as they left. Omi stares at the dish it was a strawberry cake with whip cream and drizzled what it seems to be chocolate and raspberry sauce. "This is beautiful." She was breath-taking by her final meal.

"Yes, it is." Chase watches Omi taking a bite as he smirks a little widely. Those lips taking in the creamy cake leaving some of the whip cream on the top of her lips as she licks it off from her tongue.

She stops noticing Chase watching her. "Am I eating it wrong?" She asked covering her mouth from embarrassment.

"No. No." He shook his head, "It's just.. I never notice how beautiful you are." Omi blushes.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Why yes?" He flirted.

Omi giggles, "Thank you. Your very handsome as well."

Chase smiles, "Thank you."

"Never in my years I would hear you called me, beautiful... I mean you can say Kimiko is beautiful but me?" She said.

"Why is that?" He raised his eyebrow

"Well," Omi felt a bit insecure of her, "you know I shaved my head to maintain the way of the Xiaolin and usually Raimundo makes fun of me for not growing my like Kimiko. I mean, Kimiko have beautiful hair and me... I'm just bald I guess." Chase got off from his seat.

"Come with me." He reached out his hand for Omi to take. She got up following him to one of his garden. "Did you have a pleasant meal?"

"Yes, it was delicious. Where are you take me?" She asked as she follows him. They walk up to a a balcony where Chase made the ceiling turn to a starry night.

Chase let Omi see the sight of his largest garden. "Like a flower," He picked one cherry blossom flower from the tree," it shows many different beauty. Some have marks, patterns, shape, colors and, yet, it stills beautiful to the eyes of the beholder." He put the flower between Omi's ear.

Omi blushes a bit. "That's very sweet. I didn't know you can be this romantic." She giggles a bit as the two stare at the garden.

Later, Chase walks her to her room, "Tomorrow we start training at five'o clock. I'll see you in the foyer."

"Very well, my lord." Omi bows as she kiss Chase on the cheek, "Thank you, for tonight. It was nice." Chase bows as he saw Omi close her bedroom door. He walks off into his own room. Omi sighs as she close the door she wasn't sure how to feel toward Chase. She should only show respect to her Master. They should have a master and apprentice relationship. "Tomorrow, we will begin training." Omi said in a serious voice as she strip her clothes off and put on her nightgown. She head off to sleep of her bed.

* * *

"Wake up, young apprentice." Omi heard a male voice and someone shaking her.

"Huh?" She open her eyes seeing Chase's most noble servant... a black panther. The panther uses his mouth to pull the sheets off of Omi. The young female got up to get ready for her training. She put on her Heylin robe. "what is your name?" She asked the black panther.

"My name is Kovu, young apprentice." He bows his head, "Hurry, we must go feed you some breakfast. Lola had made you fruit salad with a side of oatmeal and a glass of warm milk."

"Thank you." She follows the panther through the halls. "Will Chase be joining us?"

"No, he still is sleeping?"

"What? What time is it?" Omi asked.

Kovu replies, "It's 4:00am... It would be better if you wake up earlier than him to show him your dedication."

"Thats nice of you, Kovu." Omi smiles as she went to eat her breakfast.

Kovu looks at her, "Its part of my loyalty to serve, young apprentice."

Omi chews her fruit salad, "I understand. Thank you, for waking me up."

"After, this you will have to to warm-up. Training with the Master will be difficult. He tends to be a very hard Master." The panther responded as he looks over the other servants getting Chase's dinner ready.

Omi sniffs the air notice it was meat being cook. "Is it healthy to eat meat in the morning?"

"For humans it depends but as for an Overlord like my Master," Kovu began, "He tends to training in the most dangerous forms. Meat is excellent protein for him and it satisfied his hunger." It makes sense because of his dragon form. Omi understands Chase's demonic dragon side would only want three things in his life; destruction, hunger, and sex. She blushes a bit thinking if Chase would ever want to have sex with her... " _Stop it_ ," She thought. She wants a decent Master and apprentice relationship.

"I see," She said as she finished her meal.

Kovu lead her to the main foyer, "Here, you may start your training." He said, "I will wake up, my Master."

"Alright." Omi saw the panther walking away and now she has time to do her warm up. First, she took off her robe showing her underneath black tan-top. The next thing she did is place the robe one the side then, crack her neck and knuckles to given her stretches. Slowly she inhaled and exhaled as she start relaxing her body. " _I will show Chase I am a worthy apprentice._ " She thought to her self as she began using her water element.

* * *

Chase put on his armor as he seen Kovu entering his room, "My lord, you waking early." Kovu replied.

"Yes, I have." Chase spoke as he seen his fellow servant staring at him with curiosity.

"May I ask why?"

"It's simple. I am ready to test the young one and see if she's worth my time." Chase said as he rubs his chin for moment thinking if this will all be worth it.

Kovu let out a smirk, "I believe, she will be very worthy for your time, my lord."

Chase walks out of his room while the panther follows him. "Why do you think so?"

"Because, you have been checking on her ever since she was a child. Now, I don't mean to make you sound like a stalker, my lord. It shows how much you admire her abilities." Kove said in his honest words.

Chase smirks, "I believe you know me far too well."

"I have to." Kovu, "Today for breakfast your having eggs, white rice, six pounds of horse, cow, pork, meat steak, fruit bowl, and a side of oatmeal."

"Ah, oatmeal. I haven't had that for a while. Might I asked who requested it?"

"No one. I just assume Omi would appreciate a well balanced breakfast." Kovu answered.

"She's awake already?"

"Yes. She in the main foyer." Kovu said.

Chase sat to eat his breakfast and drink his Loa Mang Lone soup. Once he had finished he went to the main foyer to find Omi training. She did a backflip while she was fighting with these wooden puppets set up. She strikes one of the puppets with her kicks. "HEYA!" She screams as the puppet broke into pieces. It was pleasing to see the young one training, he saw the bullet sweats and heavy breathing on her body.

"It seems you are enjoying yourself." Chase grins seeing Omi looking at him.

Omi rubs her neck and smiles widely, "Yeah! Been awhile since I trained. I'm a little rusty." Chase stare's at Omi's tank-top seeing how much skin she's showing. He could see the muscles outline underneath the top not only that but her skin looks so soft and smooth.

Chase spoke, "No need. We can simply get you back to where you were." He saw Omi putting on her Heylin robe, "You may have a break."

"Why?"

"Because, I haven't had my warm up." Chase took off his armor showing off his bare chest and black silk pants. "I can't let you get ahead of me." He smirks.

Omi sat down give a small giggle, "I don't think I can compare to 1500 years of experience."

"You will be surprised, young one." Chase said. He stretches his arms and legs.

"You think I can be as strong as you on such a short time?" Omi asked having her head tilted and eyebrow arched.

Chase chuckles darkly as he grab his staffs and started to warm-up, "Yes, young one."

"Really? You have such high belief in me."

"You doubt yourself?"

"We-well," she bows her head a bit nervously about her strength, "I mean, I do feel like I'm not the best. I mean, one time Raimundo was able to beat me, Kimiko, and Clay."

Chase spoke, "He knows your every move like a warrior should. Young apprentice, you must understand what it is to be defeated it's not failure. Though, you think Raimundo is better than you because he was able to win in a fight."

"Yes." She sighs.

"You shouldn't worry, young one. There's always time for improvement. Besides, with me as your Master, I will make sure you will succeed and defeat Raimundo."

"I'll be ready for anything!" Omi said, "I just wonder who did it? I want to find out who frame me."

"Why?"

"Because if it's not you then who?" Omi asked.

Chase stopped his warm-up seeing the young ex-monk staring off into the distance with her thoughts. "Indeed. I wish to know who frame you. I want to know why."

"What will you do if you found out?"

"Not sure. I suppose I should congratulate them for making you experience the truth of those worthless Xiaolin warriors and became a Heylin warrior." Chase explains as he finished his warm-up. He grab a towel to wipe a bit of sweat off of his forehead.

Omi spoke, "You really are glad I'm now "Heylin"."

"Yes, such talent can't go waste on the good side." Chase smirks, "Now, let's begin training. We'll go to my own personal training grounds." He opens a portal lending to a very large plain rocky field. Training begins...

* * *

She knew it would hard. She knew she would have her hands bleeding. She knew she would be exhausted at the end of the day but what she didn't knew is how life threatening her training would be with Chase. He became very aggressive when they began training. Omi never knew how fast he was- to be honest, he could've killed the Xiaolin warriors if he wanted. Why doesn't he do that? What's his purpose to not fight with all his power? She snap out of her thoughts seeing Chase kicking her in her stomach. The young monk ends up rolling on the ground due to the strength of the Overlord's kick. She gasps for air and clutches her stomach trying to hold off the pain. "Get up!" Chase said darkly as he glares down at her.

Omi winced as she tries to get up with all her might. Her body aches, she never felt this much pain. Once she got up in a blink an eye Chase quickly punches her in the stomach and across her face. The young female flew across the room gasping for air and coughing up blood. "Get up!" Chase said again glaring at her. Omi knew this kind of method could kill anyone. Chase watches her struggling he frown in disappoint, "You want revenge, young monk?" He asked in a dark voice.

Kovu and the other servant sat in their position watching the training session. The Black Panther spoke, "Is it wise to give her a hard time?" Ku asked seeing how Omi never trained like this before.

Chase spoke outlaid, "This Heylin method is nothing new. It's been part of the Heylin way for quite some time. Ever Heylin warrior have went through this process. Some have die and few had live." He grabs Omi's neck and lift her up, "Do you wish to still become my apprentice knowing these circumstances?" He saw Omi trying to pull away from his grip and tries to breathe for air. Chase's hand started to slowly choke her harder, "Your not worthy to be my apprentice with such poorly abilities." He saw the look in Omi's eyes showing she doesn't quit.

Omi didn't know what to do at this point. Maybe she can look at Chase's body to find a soft spot. Chase stood seeing her gasping for air. In that moment Omi gave all her strength on her legs as she tries to kick him across the face. The Overlord let his guard as he saw her leg going right at him. He lets go the neck and had a few second to grab Omi's leg but the young monk had time to use her water element, "Shoku Neptune WATER!" She created a water blasted from her hands and hit Chase.

The Overlord smirks as the water element did affect him as much as Omi hope for. She stood hutch over, breathing heavily. Her arms were about to give out. "Good but not good enough. Maybe you should hit me again." Chase had this sinister grin on his face. He let Omi have a free shot at him. She became mad.

The young female had her hands for another water blast, "Shoku Neptune WATER!" The blast head towards Chase but he made his posture. He had his hands out as he control Omi's blast, "You shouldn't fight with anger, young one." Chase grin as he held his arms high showing Omi's pure water element turning a toxic dark purple color. "This is how a Heylin water element looks like filled with poison and hatered."

"How can that be?" Omi asked as she grunts in pain that came from her stomach.

Chase grins, "It appears your not qualify to my apprentice. For that I'm disappointed." Chase spoke as he through his own water blast at her. Omi's eyes widen, is Chase's trying to kill her? The blast hit Omi forming a giant blob of water around her. She lacks in air as she kicks trying to break free from the water. The purple water had a jello like feel and it couldn't let the ex-monk break free.

Chase watches as he saw Omi holding her breath. Kovu stands up in reaction seeing the monk, "My lord, you’re going to kill her? This is almost impossible to escape if she doesn't know how to control it."

"Patience, Kovu." Chase spoke.

Lala, a female tiger spoke, "Is it wise to let be in there? She could die!"

Chase said, "If she's strong enough to break free then she will live. If she doesn't break free then let her die. She's not meant to be my apprentice." Chase grab his towel seeing Omi stuck, as she stood moving. So, it’s over. "It's a shame. I never knew she was this weak. Clean this place up." He was about to head out of the room until the purple blob started to form crystal clear blue around Omi's body.

She opens her eyes as she causes the water blob to burst out. "She did it." Kovu's eyes widen. Chase stares as he saw Omi quickly moving to him as she stops him, "I'm not done with you." Her words were venomous.

The Overlord over look his shoulder seeing Omi's hazel eyes filled with hatred and anger. Something snapped at her. "Are you sure about that?" Chase asked, "Last time I check you weren't-" He was cut off when the female strikes him across the face cause him to take a step back.

He glares at her seeing her breathing heavily, "I said I'm not done with you. This training is not over." Omi's voice sounded deadly.

"Very well. Let's finish this." Chase's grins as he had his fighting pose ready. Omi was ready.

* * *

Omi stood in her shower as she watch the dirt and dry blood with the water flow down the drain. Training had been difficult. She never experiences something extremely hard before. Her body aches in pain maybe she should stay in her room for the rest of the day then again; Chase did ask her to join him for dinner. She doesn't want to be rude besides; Chase might want some company since he spends years being by himself with only his servants. Even with his servants he might feel more alone since they only follow is orders instead of wanting to be his friend. Her training wasn't any Xiaolin training it was pure Heylin style. She remembers she couldn't breathe in that poison water Chase trapped her in. It was pure luck when she found away to use her purity water element to eliminate the poison one.

The young female stepped out of her bathroom trying to see what dress to wear today. It amazes her how much Chase knows about fashion. She went over to see her make-up desk with a large mirror with big light balls around. She had a look on her face noticing all of the bruises and cuts were away from her water healing. "Maybe I should put on some clothes to know what kind of make-up I should put on." Going over her closet she saw this beautiful long red Chinese Cheongsam dress with gold flower patterns on it. A small smile spread across her face. She wishes she had hair so she can wear all these hairpins. “ _Maybe in the future_.” She thought.

Once she got her dress on she notices a diamond shape opening showing some cleavage. She blushes at the very thought if Chase would stares at her and for her showing so much skin. Last night, dinner she show skin and it made her feel sexy but she was still uncomfortable. "Well, I am an adult now. I have to dress more openly." She said out loud going to her desk. She picked golden earrings and a golden necklace with a red diamonds forming a lotus flower. She wonders how much Chase's spends on all these. Maybe she should ask but that would be rude. Maybe she could casually bring it up. Taking a soft glossy red lipstick she puts it on her lips and added a bit eyeliner and mascara. She spray Chanel's most expensive perfume and it was heavenly scented. "A little goes a long way." Omi thought out loud.

Unlike Kimiko, Omi prefer to not dress too much. Kimiko loves to wear so much make-up and very thin pieces of fabric at times. It's nothing bad if Kimiko feels like dressing and wearing like that then good for her but Omi have no intentions wearing like that even to impress guys like Raimundo. A knock rang Omi's years as she jumps, one of the servants enter, "Mistress, your late. My lord is waiting for you."

"What time- Oh my goodness." Omi saw she was thirty minutes late. Her heart pounds as she put on her red shoes and runs out of her room. Next time, she better start thinking more when she's trying to sleep than getting ready for dinner.

* * *

Chase wore a proper black Chinese Golden Dragon silk brocade jacket and some black silk pants. He knew he was harsh on Omi and he hopes she wouldn't run off or give him the silent treatment of the sort. To make up for it he made sure the spring bath would have scented lotus flowers and moonflower. Not only that but he made sure dinner would be extra special. Dragon eyes looking down at his desk were all his fresh cologne are he picked Clive Christian No.1 pure cologne and spray a bit around his neck and shoulder. He loves the scent of it and he's pretty sure Omi will like it too. Once he left his room he stopped and decided it would be too disturbing if he waited for her all this time. Nope, the young man went to dinning room. The servants were already ready with the plate settings and there were flowers and lit candles. "Your a bit early?" Kovu asked.

"Well, I had my own reasons." He sat on his seat seeing one of the servants in human form walks by holding a bottle of wine.

The servant asked, "Wine, my lord?"

"Yes, go on." Chase saw his servant pouring wine into his glass cup, "What are we having today?"

"We are having a 1963 Dom de la Grand Cru, Cote Nuit Romanee Conti Vosne Burgundy France." The servant spoke, as was gentle pouring the wine and made sure it was perfect.

"Excellent." He smirks.

Leila, a white albino panther spoke, "Your not gonna wait for her?"

"Leila, hush." Kovu look at his sister, who growl at him.

Chase spoke, "It would be disturbing for me to wait."

"I agree." Kovu said.

Leila snorted, "You guys, know nothing about women."

Chase arched his eyebrow at his white panther, "What's that suppose to mean?" Leila was always the oddball out his servants. She spoke her mind from time to time and to be honest he enjoys listening to her. She sometimes is a chatterbox but sometime she's always right. Maybe because she's one of youngest one around.

"You’re seriously listening to her?" Kovu asked out loud.

Leila giggles, "Well, I think it would be romantic waiting for her. I feel she would be pleased for you to wait for her. Maybe she might think of you more of gentlemen, huh?"

Chase nodded, "I can see that." He sips his wine seeing Kovu making Leila go do chores.

Kovu sighs, "You think it’s wised to listen to her?"

"Do you know how to be with a woman your fond of?" Chase asked.

Kovu said, "A bit. But, I can see what you mean and touche." The Overlord waited about thirty minutes and there was no sign of Omi.

"She's late." Chase growls.

Kovu snorted, "She's more than late. She's not coming."

"Impossible." Chase growls being more annoyed if he was stood up.

Leila went over and said, "Maybe she's just changing."

"How can a woman change that long?" Kovu asked.

"Wuya took about three hours." Leila hummed. She walk to the doorway, "I'll go see what's up."

"Yes, please." Chase waves his hand.

* * *

Omi rushes into the doorway, which caught Chase's eyes. He widen seeing Omi rushing in to sit on her seat, "I am so sorry I taken so long. I don't normally take long and- and silly me losing track of time and making you wait. I know you must be up-" Chase cutting her, "You look breathe-taking!" He was stunned by how beautiful she can get. Her dress was stunning and he never thought it would look twice as better on her.

Hazel eyes widen and her cheeks turned red, "Th-Thank you." She smiles. The servant went over and pours a bit of wine in Omi's cup.

Chase notices he spoke his mind out loud and smirks seeing progress. "So," He clears his throat, "I want to apologize for the training. It seems I was being too harsh on you." He spoke seeing the way Omi sit she was still in pain.

"No, don't apologize." Omi said, "It was something new. I shoulda known better, the Heylin way must be very different compare to Xiaolin. Silly me."

Chase spoke, "Do not put yourself down. It was merely both of us at fault. But, I'm impressed you were able to continue training even after the water event." He sips his wine. "May I ask how did you do it?"

Omi chew her salad and spoke, "It was mere luck I suppose. I simply focus on my core stomach here and since me being Xiaolin Dragon of Water and pure. I made the Heylin's toxic water pure too."

"I'm impressed." Chase smirks as he watches Omi eating.

Omi smiles, "Thank you. Chase, I was wondering... I don't mean to be rude or anything but..." She was a bit shy to asked.

"You wanna know how can I afford all of this? All the things you have?" Omi nodded at Chase's response.

Chase spoke, "It's simple. I have riches beyond any other mortal on earth. I save and I have my own separated bank accounts like a Rothschild family."

"Oh wow. So these didn't cost so much since your wealthy?"

"Yes, though I like to buy you more clothing for you." Chase grins.

"No. It's fine these dresses are beautiful." Omi explained, "You know, I'm not like Kimiko always wearing clothing all the time. I usually wear the same thing."

"I know, but you should try wearing different outfits everyday." He said then he thought, " _So, I can see your beautiful body._ "

Omi said, "I will." She winced when she made her shoulder move in a certain spot.

"I see you’re in pain." Chase said.

"Oh, my body aches a bit but don't worry, I can still fight." Omi said.

Chase chuckles, "I see, but I don't want my **bride** being hurt during our fight against the Xiaolin warriors." He stops noticing what he said. He looks over seeing Kovu's mouth drop. Leila was too shock to notice Cheshire was pouring wine on her head unaware he was tilting it on the wrong angle. Most of the servants were stunned.

The young female stares with her eyes widen. She spoke, "Excuse me."

"Yes." Chase asked.

"What did you say?" Omi asked.

"I said I don't want my **apprentice** being hurt during our fight against the Xiaolin warriors." He quickly tries to hide his mistake.

Omi nodded, "Oh. I thought I heard something else." The servants sighs in relief even the Overlord was relief.

"Oh really, what you heard?" Chase chuckles.

Omi giggles, "I thought I heard you say bride. My mistake. Like that would ever happen." She eats her salad.

"ohh..." The servants thought that meant rejection.

Chase clears his throat, "I see." Maybe he can persuade her. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Omi asked.

"A hot spring bath. We should go in after dinner."

"Me and you?" Omi asked.

"Yes."

"Naked?" Omi knew spring baths are always filled with naked people. The temple has one.

"Is that odd?"

"No. I had done it before with the other warriors. It's just I always thought you want to be by yourself." Omi said.

Chase smirks, "So, you would like to come with me." So, there is a chance he can make her his."

"I would." Omi smiles as the two ate their meal.

 


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, they went to the spring bath. Omi was taking off her clothes noticing Chase was behind her taking off his own clothes. The Overlord glances over seeing Omi's back as she strip her clothes off. He looks away knowing if he gets caught she might leave. Omi glances over at Chase's seeing his butt and blushes. She looks away hoping Chase didn't see her.

"Very well." Chase went out of the changing room into the spring water. He sighs at the scented flowers in the bath water. The place was so steamy he can only see bits and pieces of the room. Omi follows as she went on the edge Chase was able to see her body form and he saw her taking off her towel. The young apprentice went in giving a sigh of relief, "Ahh." She sighs as she felt her body not in pain anymore.

Auburn dragon eyes stares at her face, "If your wondering why your not in pain its the minerals and special healing water I found beyond this ancient temple." He said seeing Omi lost in her world.

"Oh, no wonder it feels amazing." She said feeling so relaxed and all the stress and pain out of her body. Her hands cup the water seeing light purple tint and sparkles and crystal like forms, "It smells heavenly. What is it?"

"Lotus and moonflower. I knew you would like it." Chase said as he relaxs his side.

Omi smiles as she went over to Chase, “Your so far away.” She smiles.

“Well, I thought you would uncomfortable for me to be next to you.” Chase said.

“Oh, no. I just didn’t know how to enter here.” Omi said as she turns over to see one of the servants giving them a Gin and Tonic drink. “Thank you.” She took the tall glass. Chase notices a scar on her left side of her back. Omi took a small sip tasting the drink, “Ohh, it has lemon.”

Chase chuckles, “Do you like it?”

“Yes.” She took another sip, “It’s good.” She places her drink on the side of the edge.

“Tell me, Omi.” Chase spoke that causes Omi to blink a couple of times hearing her name. He rarely calls her by her first name.

“Yes?”

“Where did you get that scar on your shoulder?” He asked.

“Oh?” Omi stood silent before she looks away, “I think it’s getting late. I should go before-“ Chase grabs her arm before she left. He knew she would try to change the topic but he must know who dare strike her.

“Tell me.” He hissed.

Omi play with her fingers, “It’s- it’s nothing big. It was just a small accident at the Xiaolin temple.”

“Tell me more.” He said

Omi spoke, “Well, it was just training. I fell and hurt myself.”

“Then, why didn’t you heal your scar?”

“It was a funny memory.” Omi lies.

Chase knew she will one day say the truth. “Very well.”

Omi sighs in relief as the two sat back down enjoying their drinks. “So, tell me, why revenge, young one?”

“Because they did me wrong.” Omi felt more comfortable about this conversation than her scar. She took a sip of her drink.

“Explain.”

“It’s just...” She stopped unsure how to word her reason until she spoke out loud, “They always get what they want. You know, I’ve always been a good monk- a good Xiaolin warrior. I follow life and myself to Xiaolin way. I even took the vow of Xiaolin.”

“Vow of Xiaolin, hmm? I remember that one, heh. Guan and I broken that vow a long ago.” Chase smirks.

“What?”

“Don’t be surprised, young one. Guan was a bit of rebel and so was I. We tend to fondle with our partners.”

“Partners as in women or….” She asked.

“Did it matter?” Chase took a sip of his drink.

Omi’s eyes widen, “You slept with men, too?”

“Why yes? The vow didn’t affect much on men but mostly women. I didn’t care for who I slept with at the time… well, I did.”

“After you turn evil, did you continue to, you know.” She blushes.

Chase grins, “I’m over 1500 years old. What do you think? I’ve experiment quite a few times. I normally don’t like to categorize my sexuality and such. By the look on your face your still a virgin.”

Omi’s face was beet red. The talk about sex with Chase Young was too much for her. “Well, I am. If you must I have a fondness like for women and men.” She said, “Though, I was raised to be a boy. I was taught to like women like Kimiko.”

“I see.”

“Anyway, Raimundo always slept around and done horrible things while being in the temple. Kimiko showing no respect for the elders and tends to sleep around with Clay or Rai or some random guy. She and Clay also help Raimundo to do bad things.”

“What kind of things?”

“Drugs, parties, alcohol, sex, and worst of all they are abusing the Xiaolin way. They one time stole from this town and wanted money. They are given the Xiaolin temple a bad name. I know, I turn myself Heylin but I still want to protect the Xiaolin way.”

“Why?”

“Because…” She stops herself never to think of that before. Why she wants to protect the temple? She presses her lips together, “Because, people like Ping Pong, Jack, or orphans can be protective into a clean safe environment.”

“Wouldn’t you say that environment isn’t safe? The monks made you confused your sex life and gender. You were taught to be sexist against your own sex. Not to mention you became obsessed wanting to be a Xiaolin Dragon. Now, tell do you still think it’s safe to be in that temple with those monks.”

“No. That’s why I want to get rid of them. They did me wrong. I always helped Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay from the things they have done. I always clean up their messes. I always make sure everything was right and- and they take me for granted.” She stares right into Chase’s eyes, “Chase, I know you doubt me because I was raised to be good but, you know, I’m very loyal to you.” She had her hands on his shoulders speaking the truth, “You have my word that I will always be loyal to you. I will become the Heylin warrior you want to be and I will get my vengeance! I swear that to you!”

Chase was awe-struck such devotion, such ambition, so much hate. “I will do whatever it takes to make sure this will happen, young one.” Chase spoke darkly. “You will have your vengeance.” “ _And I will have My Queen_.” He thought.

Omi smiles in approval as they spend a bit more time in the spring bath.

* * *

Omi put on her blue nightgown as she head off to bed. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow. She will work on her training some more. This time she will prove Chase she can fight. She went over to her desk staring herself in the mirror. “If I grew hair… I will be beautiful.” She said as she notices that she had some hairpins that she would love to wear if only she had some hair. Maybe she should let her hair grow instead of shaving it. “I think is time to say goodbye to the Xiaolin way.” Because now she can do whatever she pleases with no strings attached. Then again, she should wait after she gets her revenge. She knows how Raimundo can fight dirty he even might pull her hair off.

She closed her eyes remembering the event when she got her scar. Then, she heard a loud shriek and shot up from her memory lane. “What was that?” She got up to check out side. She follows the noise she grab herself a lit candelabra as she walks through the halls. She follows the groans and moans as she gotten closer to this one massive room. The large massive door was a bit open and Omi went to take a peek to her shock she saw Chase thrusting into a woman. The young woman was on top of him as she follows Chase’s thrust. Omi stares seeing the young woman continues to moan but her long thick hair was blocking her face as she moans. Chase grunts a bit.

Omi quickly looks away in shock. Her heart pounds as she hears Chase and- and that woman having sex. Legs started to move quickly next thing she knew she was in her room breathing heavily.

Why would she be jealous of Chase and his mystery lover? Omi should be pleased now she can focus on herself than Chase Young. But, why does she feel so hurt? She pressed her chest feeling her heart pounding. No, she has to respect Chase. He isn’t with anyone and he has the right to sleep with anyone even, if it hurts her. She sighs knowing she’s starting to like Chase and it could be dangerous. She started thinking about the woman.

Could it be Wuya? No, Chase hates that witch. How about Jack? For some reason, Omi wouldn’t mind seeing Jack sleeping with Chase. Chase had mention he had sleep with anyone. Even so, She highly doubts Jack would sleep with him. Besides, that was a woman with long straight hair. It couldn’t be Wuya nor Jack. She bites her bottom lips thinking it would Chase’s half, Shadow. No, she ran off or is dead. Omi wasn’t sure what happen to her. She might ask Chase. Maybe it was Kimiko. Omi’s heart started to pound harder. She knew Kimiko had slept with many men; Jack, Raimundo, Clay, Clay’s brother, Salvador, maybe more. Omi did remember Kimiko and Chase had a fling before but right now, she came back for him. Augh, she will not let that bitch get Chase. It’s no fair. Kimiko taken away everything she holds dear and now, she wants to take Chase.

The young female stopped her thoughts, knowing this was too dangerous to start claiming what’s hers. Controlling her emotions, Omi felt a bit relax. She needs to focus on her revenge especially, getting pay back from Raimundo. She touches her scar, remembering the event. She will have her pay back.

* * *

Chase was in his room, he looks over seeing long black hair but it reeks of alcohol, perfume, and sweat. He sat up thinking about Omi, if she were to have long hair he knew it would be much beautiful and quite long. Though, the woman he’s sleeping with is quite attractive he’s not fond of her. He notices the door was a bit open and scowls, “Why are you upset?” The young woman spoke as she wraps her arms around Chase’s neck.

The Overlord growls, “You forgot to close the door.”

“Why? You don’t want your servants seeing us fucking?” She uses her sultry voice. “I thought you like it like that?” She kisses him on the neck and she makes purring noises.

“Kimiko…” Chase spoke, “enough.”

“Why? You know, we haven’t done it since Omi got kicked out of the temple. Don’t tell me, you got bored of this.” Kimiko snorted.

Chase gave an amusement chuckle. He might as well get his sexual frustrations out of it. Once, he’s done with this little whore he got time to focus on Omi. After, she gets her revenge that’s when he will finally have his future Queen. He will have Omi lying in his bed naked and covering in all sorts of silk as she moans for his name. So, he decides to screw with the Xiaolin Dragon of fire while thinking about Omi. He made sure Kimiko screams his name out loud.

* * *

It’s been two months since Omi had stay in the castle and the night she saw Chase sleeping with that woman. She’s still sure that was Kimiko there was no way it could be anyone else. Oh well, she went back to thinking about to her training with Chase.

She was on one of the most dangerous Heylin course training of her life. If she fails she will die. She saw the obstacle course have spikes, fire, poison, knifes, all sorts of things.

“I’m pleased your ready for this.” Chase smirks seeing Omi wearing her Heylin uniform on.

“Oh, I am.” She grins as she puts on her mask covering the rest of her face except her eyes.

“Very well.” Chase snaps his fingers letting her know to start.

Omi rushes off doing jumps, flips, and dodging the arrows filled with poison. Her heart started to pound as she tries to focus.

“Hi-YA!” She screams as she kick one of magical dummy and other dummies around. “Heylin Water!” She screams hitting all the dummies at once with her water spin.

Chase watches Omi enter one of the training grounds, “Let see how she will do with you and the other servants, Kovu.” He snaps his fingers making ten servants even Kovu turn to human.

Omi stood in the middle of the room seeing Chase’s human form warriors landed around her. “Ten warriors.” She breathes heavily she saw Kovu, a dark skinned male with a spear and wearing a white mask. She saw Liela with albino skin wearing a black mask. The other warriors wear different warrior uniform; knight, samurai, Viking, tribal warriors of sorts, holding on to their weapons. She gulps seeing these must be one of Chase’s strongest warriors around. “I’m ready.” She had her fighting pose ready.

Kovu was the first to strike an attack. The other warriors follow as they all went for to strike at her. Omi jumps up high seeing the warriors running up on the walls to jump as high as her. She fought with each one of them in speed. Until, she had some space to do her move, “Heylin Power Tsunami Strike water!” The water started to form around her as strikes on the warriors.

Omi quickly uses the water as her armor. Kovu kicks her so hard the water armor broke off. The young female did a back flip so Kovu’s spear didn’t strike her. Leila went over to use her attack. Omi never knew how fast these warriors were so fast and so strong. She needs time to find a way to stop them.

Chase watches Omi losing some energy. He knew she wouldn’t disappoint him. This is why he picks one of his strongest warriors and they are almost impossible to defeat. Omi blocks one of Leila’s strikes as she kicks Kovu across the face.

“Give up.” Leila teased trying to make Omi doubt herself.

Kovu spoke, “Your not worthy, Xiaolin monk.” He too was making her doubt herself.

“You will never be a Heylin Warrior.” The other warriors spoke.

“You were always weak.”

Omi glares at them, as she was able to form an ice shield on her arms, “Never! I swear, I will be a Heylin warrior!” She uses her shield to block all of the warriors’ strikes.

Her dots started to glow red as she did a water spin attack, “HEYLIN POWER ARMOR!” Her body was wrapped in an icy liquid.

“What’s that?” Leila stares in shock.

Omi smirks as her eyes glow red, “Try to hit me, cowards.” She had this sinister grin.

“Very well!” Kovu and the other warriors strike their weapon at the armor. The armor took the strike but did not break. It had a jello-like feel yet, it harden once the weapon was in it. It did not harm the ex Xiaolin warrior.

“What’s going on?” Lola growls.

Cheshire spoke, “My weapon it’s stuck.”

“Let go!” Leila hissed.

“Very well.” Omi monks Kovu’s voice as she inhales as her middle core started to turn into a dark purple and the armor started to boil.

Kovu’s eyes widen remember that was one of Chase’s moves. “Fall back!” The warriors let go of their weapon as they took a step back.

“You can’t run.” Omi exhale causing the armor to explode into blob pieces. The warriors were hit by the blast and liquid.

“HA, it was just water- AH!” Leila shrieks as she felt the liquid electrocuted her and causing her to fall to move.

Kovu coughs feeling his body numb, “What’s happening?”

“My body… it’s paralyzed.” Lola spoke.

Omi sighs, “You think I would copy Chase’s move. Well, I sort did but I added my own special move. I found out I can control electricity and it’s one of Heylin’s special ancient secrets. The poison are able to paralyzed your body. Though, I can make it deadly but this is training.” Omi explains. “Anyway, I win!” She waves her hands making the liquid remove off the warriors and she had the liquid disappear in her hands.

Kovu remove his masks showing his face. Black cat eyes staring at her and he breathe in relief as he got up. He bows at Omi; “You have proven yourself you are worthy and there for you have pass the course, my Mistress.” The other warriors bow.

“You did it!” Leila claps happily.

All the servants around the top of the second floor were Chase was at bow at Omi. Hazel eyes met Auburn Dragon eyes for a second, Omi think she saw Chase smiling at her. It was no ordinary smile. It was a smile of joy and happiness. Chase got down as he spoke, “Well done, **_Heylin_** Dragon of Water.”

“Thank you, master Chase. I couldn’t have done this without you.” She went over to hug him. Chase stood feeling Omi hugging him tightly. The warriors stare with their eyebrows arched. Leila was giggling out loud.

“Sorry.” Omi pulls away and bows at her Master.

Chase spoke, “You don’t need to apologize. Now, let’s celebrate.”

“Oh, my uniform.” Omi gasps seeing the rips.

“No need to worry about it now. Later, we’ll figure it out. Now, let’s get ready for dinner.” The two walk off.

* * *

Omi sat on her seat she decides to wear one of Heylin style long dress with one should strap that has a see-through black fabric attaches on it. The sides of the dress had a Purple, gold, and green dragon and flower patterns on it. She smiles as she sat on her seat. This was her favorite part of the day eating dinner with Chase. She saw Chase sipping his Loa Mang Long soup.

“Omi,” He said, “I’m impressed at how you were able to train yourself to be Heylin status. We should plan on getting your revenge and the person who framed you.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Chase answered. He saw in the training room was Omi in her evil side! It was so marvelous to him to see how easily Omi was able to form a new technique at such a young age. Not to mention how evilly attractive she became. He stares seeing her sipping her wine, he can’t wait to have her.

Omi smiles, “I can’t wait to have my revenge, Master Chase.”

The Overlord smirks widely; he loves it when she calls him ‘master’ or ‘my lord’. It pleases him to know she devoted herself to him. “After dinner, would you like to walk with me through the garden?”

Omi’s face lit up and let out a smile, “I would love to.” Chase had a little tint of blush on his cheeks he tries to hide it while drinking wine. “ _This is nice_ ,” He thought. This is how he wants it to be when they’re married, just the two of them eating dinner and enjoy themselves. His Queen lying beside him when they sleep together. Yes, that will be perfect.

When they finished their meal they went to the garden to walk around. Omi locks her arms with Chase’s arms as the two walk together. There was a blue moon and the moonlight hitting the garden causing this beautiful nightly view. Omi felt the moonlight into her body her body craves to be one with the water. “Is something the matter?” Chase asked.

“You know, I’m Dragon of Water.” Omi was trying to explain her element.

“Ah, I forgot that Xiaolin and Helyin Dragon of Water feels connected to the moon. When there’s a full moon you crave to be one with your element.” He was busy looking at the moonflower blooming when he turns to Omi he saw her stripping her clothes off. Chase’s eyes widen seeing Omi’s hazel eyes being consumed by the blue moon, as she stood naked. Next to where she was standing was built in waterfall and river Chase had created years ago. “You wanna come in with me?” Omi asked as she enters the river.

Chase smirks as he strips bare and enters. He saw Omi sighs in relief feeling being one with the water. As she let her body connect with the river, it started to glow bright blue and sparkles form around her. “I’m sorry.” Omi was daze by the water as she let her body touches Chase, “but, I want you to see what I see.”   
Chase knew Xiaolin/Heylin Dragon of Water tend to see the universe by connecting to water and he knew he was never able to get that experience due to his ability. He can practice and study to control water but he will never have the gift like Omi. When Omi’s breasts pressed on his chest he saw her face leans over her forehead touches his and it felt warm compare to the cold water. Auburn dragon eyes widen as he can see what Omi sees and feel the vast cold sensation of the universe. “Do you see what I see?” Omi asked.

“Yes, tell me.” Chase said, “how you feel when entering the vast?”

“I feel alone when I enter the water on the blue moon. Even though when there’s a full moon, new moon, Blue moon, or Blood Moon we, Xiaolin/Heylin Dragon of Water have incredible power. Each one have different strengths and power sources so, I tend to keep it a secret.”

“Your afraid you’ll be used too much.”

“Yes. Not even, Master Fung knows I have this ability.” Omi stares at Chase somehow her eyes turned red, “Have you ever seen a Heylin Dragon of Water on a Blood Red Moon?”

“No.” Chase said, “But, I would like to see it happen.”

“It will.” Omi’s lips twisted to a smirk.

Later, Chase took on to her room. He notices she was acting strange maybe it was because of the full moon. “I will have to look up information about the moon and its affects on the Dragon of Water.” He reminded himself.

Omi was in her room snapping back to her thoughts. “What have I done?” She thought out loud. Her cheeks turned beet red, remembering she got naked in front of Chase. She put on her nightgown and hugs her pillow still blushing bright red. How could she let this happen? Even, worst she told him about the affects of the full moon with her element. Damn, her element wanting to connect with the moon. “Maybe I should go to sleep.” Omi sighs as she fell in deep sleep. The moonlight hit her face.

Chase was in the library looking up Dragon of Water on the Full Moon and such. He found certain information but only some were vague and less helpful. Omi was right, it’s very rare information about this. He walk through the halls until he saw a figure standing in front of him in the shadows. His eyebrow ticks and spoke, “Kimiko, I told you I don’t have time for your games.” But the figure disappears with an blink of eye. Too tired to care he went to his room.

In his master bedroom, he read himself an ancient scroll about the Xiaolin/Heylin Dragons of Water. He learned a bit about how they act on the full moon. The bedroom door crept open Chase looks up seeing Omi standing there. “Is something wrong, young one?” He asked.

She pressed her lips, “I feel… I feel... empty.” She went over to the bed, “My body aches for companion...” She crawls over the bed feeling a bit feverish. Chase’s gulps as he saw Omi’s nightgown was revealing certain areas of her body, “What’s happening to you?”

“When I show you the universe through water I felt warm and not alone…” She breathes heavily wanting more, “When the full moon happens I have to let out power instead of keeping it bottle up inside…” Chase realized that the moon gave her too much power for her to use and not only that but she must be drunk with power and drugged by the moon’s magick Omi is acting berserk. “Connect with me.” She leans in to kiss Chase but the Overlord stops her.

“Do you really wish to bond with me?” He asked in a serious voice.

Omi spoke, “You do not wish to bond with me?”

“Answer me first, young one.” Chase saw Omi too drugged to care as she lays her head on his chest, “You are drugged.”

“Does it matter?” Omi let her nightgown slide down a bit more, “Your evil, aren’t you? You always have your way.”

Chase did not like this. “If this is how you see me then I prefer if you would go back to your room.”

Omi bites her bottom lip, “Why?”

“You’re acting childish.”

“Or maybe because you want Kimiko instead!” She snapped at him in rage.

Chase scowls, “I do not wish to deal with a child.”

“I’m not a child.” Omi fumes her ears turned red and redder the angrier she got.

The Overlord grabs her arms, “Enough. I do not wish to deal with you when you’re like this.”

“What if I continue to do so?” Omi hissed.

“Then, leave my palace.” He growls threatening her.

Omi glares at him, “Fine! I’ll leave and you’ll never see me again.” She quickly got off of the bed and rush out.

Chase follows her, “Where you think your going?”

“Leaving!” She went into her room to pack her thing as she hiccups full of emotions. “That’s what you want.”

“You’re drugged by the Blue Moon’s magic!” Chase went in her room seeing Omi packing her things. “I command you to stop!” He grabs her wrist.

The young female stood letting her tears flow down her cheek. “Why can’t you have your way with me?”

“Because, I’m not that kind of person.” Chase spoke softly, “I may be evil but I will never do anything outrageous.”

“Liar.” Omi whispers.

Chase stares at her, “Sleep, young one.” He deals with that for later. Using his Heylin magic he let his hand touch on Omi’s forehead letting her go to sleep. The young female fallen asleep in his arms. Chase tucks her into bed.

Omi whispers, “Let go, Rai!” Chase observes it must be a nightmare. He rubs his hand on her forehead and went off to his room. After that drama he went back to reading his scroll. The scroll first explains history on how the ancient gods and magic created the moon and its connection to the water. Chase reads on seeing that on a full moon Xiaolin or Heylin Dragon of Water tend to have control with massive water and their element is so pure and power. He was pleased with this as he learned the New Moon could cause Omi to control dark magic like Heylin but create massive poisonous tainted water and powerful. For Xiaolin it’s useless and causes them to be weak on certain occasions.

Auburn eyes roam on the paper as he found the effects of the Blue Moon. For Xiaolin and Heylin Dragon of Water it causes them to have spiritual ability to the universe and massive magical abilities with the pure element like healing. Though, the Blue Moon is special for it’s magical and spiritual abilities it can cause the Heyline and Xiaolin Dragon of Water to feel empty due to the vast ocean of the universe. Not only that but, the Blue Moon had two types one being the positive aspect of its effects and the second type is being the negative effects. Today was the second type which means the negative Blue Moon was cursed and had uses it’s moonlight to cause the warrior a bit off like being drunk with power or drugged by its magic. Also, the warriors are not aware because they are technically sleepwalking it can cause their unbalanced emotions or issues to take over.

Chase stood thinking about Omi’s behavior. So, that’s why she’s been acting so childish it was her emotions that lash out. If so Omi was beyond drunk with magic to not even know what’s going on. He sighs in relief knowing Omi never wished to leave the palace. To be honest, he was a bit frightening the fact Omi wanted to leave. Anyway, he let his check on the Lunar Eclipse, which was interesting because the Blood Red Moon is meant for Heylin Dragon of Water. Some on the language was scribbled and ink faded but Chase knew this Lunar Eclipse will make Omi beyond powerful but she must be evil.

The next day, Omi woke up from her dreams. She was lost, confused, and scared. Her dreams were hectic, she remembers Chase pissed off at her and she was consumed with anger then, Raimundo came in. She wasn’t sure what happen.

When she went to the dining room to eat breakfast. She saw Chase reading in his magazine, “Had a good sleep?”

“I think...” Omi spoke softly, “I had an awful dream.”

“Was it about Raimundo or the fact, you assume I can simply “have my way” with you.” Chase aired quoted.

Omi stares in shock, “What? How did you-“ Chase answered, “You were affected massive amounts of the Blue Moon’s magic. Thus, you were drugged by it. Don’t you remember, young one?”

“Nn-no…” Omi tries to, “Maybe… I don’t know. It’s a bit vague and- and I only remember bits and pieces. Please, tell me what happen.” Chase nodded as he told the whole event. The more Omi understands the more she felt a shamed, humiliated, embarrassed with herself like never before. “Then, you went to sleep.” He decides not to mention Raimundo.

“I’m sorry.” Omi covered her face, “I didn’t know it would make me be that way. I didn’t mean to act like that.”

“I know, young one.” Chase said, “Tell me, do you really see me that way?”

“What do you mean?” Omi asked.

“I’m evil and a monster.” Chase said.

Omi gulps “Chase, I acted out. I-I-I don’t know how to view you. I know, your not the kind of person to do things beneath you like rape but,” She bites her bottom lip, “You’ve done it, haven’t you?”

“And how would you know?”

“Kimiko told me you slept with her. I mean, this was three years ago.” Omi said, “and there’s stories.”

Chase felt unsure how to get out of this one. “Young one, as you may know those things did happen. I have done things that were unspeakable. Do I enjoy it? Yes, it fills my hunger for my demonic form. Do I do it often? No, I rarely since I’m at my prime, I have no reason to do so. I may be evil but I’m not the barbaric fool I was before, little one.”

“I know, you done things before. I don’t care because it satisfied you. I’m sorry if you caught off guard by my words.” Omi said, “I never mean to make you view yourself that way.”

“Oh, but I am a monster.” Chase grins, “a horrible monster.”

“Your not to me.” Omi smiles, “If you are than you wouldn’t care about me.”

Chase smirks, “It’s dangerous to say such a thing.”

“I don’t care.” Omi said making Chase smirk grow wider.

 


	4. Chapter 4

In the training room, Omi was doing a spilt as Chase spoke, “I believe you are ready for your revenge.”

“You think?” Omi breathes heavily as she tries to keep her balance when Chase throws her some heavy weights.

“Yes. You had gotten stronger than before. I’m pleased to see progress.” He said as he saw Omi did a back flip in the air.

She landed on a thin wood board while she catches the heavy weighs she tossed up in the air. “Very well.”

“Come with me.” Chase said as she follows him.

The two were in the main foyer. Omi stares at the magical all seeing eyeball when Chase waves his hands making he view appear, “There’s a Shen Gong Wu called Possessive Necklace. Whoever possessive it can control another’s person body.”

“Do we need it?”

“No, but” Chase spoke, “The Xiaolin warriors are interested in it so this will be a test for you. If you can win this wu during a Xiaolin showdown find their weakness. Then, we will make a perfect plan to get our revenge.”

“I’ll be ready, Master.” Omi said as her lips twisted to an evil smile. Her eyes gleam excited to fight those warriors.

“Very well. Will be leaving soon.” Chase said.

* * *

Kimiko stood with Raimundo and Clay said, “Do we really need this wu?” She whines.

Raimundo spoke, “We can control anything.”

“So, you can possess other girls to have your way.” Kimiko said with a smirk.

Raimundo licks his lips, “Come on, Kim. You know you love to possess people.” He grabs her chest and tongue kissing her, “Wouldn’t you want to do whatever you want?”

“True.” She giggles tongue-kissing Raimundo back.

Clay cracked his knuckles with his deep voice, “Look at that faggot over there.” They spotted Jack looking at his tablet trying to find the wu.

“That loser is still trying.” Kimiko snorted.

Raimundo saw Clay growling at the weirdo. “Wanna beat the shit out of him.”

“You know, it.” Clay grins.

“Go for it. Kimmie and I will have our own fun up here.” Raimundo said as he started to strip Kimiko’s clothes off.

“Alright.” Clay chuckles as he went down to beat the shit out of Jack.

Kimiko let Raimundo suck on her breasts, “Hey, not so hard.” Kimiko moans.

“Stop bitchin’.” Raimundo snorted.

“AHH!” Jack screams as Clay punches his face, “What the fuck is your problem?” The redhead had his nose bleeding and mouth covered with blood.

“I’m teaching you a lesson.” Clay growls, “Fags like you shouldn’t be alive.”

“Oh, great. A douche homophobe.” Jack rolled his eyes as he got up to try fights back Clay but the cowboy was too strong for him.

“Your disgusting!” Clay kicks Jack in the stomach.

The redhead coughs up blood, “Fuck you!” Clay kicks him in the face and breaks Jack’s left arm.

“AHHHH!” He passed out. Clay spits at Jack’s face.

Not a moment too long Omi and Chase appeared. Omi wore her Heylin uniform for the showdown which the mask cover most of her face and not her eyes. Chase had his arms around her waist seeing the warriors in disgust. Kimiko and Raimundo having sex while Clay continue to beat up Jack. Omi gasps, “Jack!” She was about to go until Chase pulls her in.

“Patience, young one.” Chase said.

“I will not sit here like a duckling!” She argues seeing Clay choking Jack, “Jack is my friend.”

“You cannot let your anger control you it’s beneath you, now.” Chase said.

Raimundo and Kimiko were done with their quick sex, “Hurry up, Clay. I want to go home.” Kimiko said putting on her robe but not buttoning up her chest. Since, she’s showing off her breasts out in the open.

“This fucker doesn’t stay down.” Clay spits at Jack face.

The redhead growls as he spits Clay in the face. “Fuck you. Go suck dick, you fucker!”

Clay’s eyes turned hell mad, “What did you say?”

Raimundo and Kimiko got down seeing Clay slaps Jack across the face. Kimiko steps on Jack’s hand and spoke in disgust, “Why can’t you give up? I mean you suck at life.” She said casually.

Jack grunts in pain as Raimundo pulls his redhead hair, “I don’t even know why you try. You never be a good. You suck. We should kill you right here and now.” He held a knife at Jack’s neck.

“I thought you guys were about being good.” Jack groans in agony.

The warriors burst out chuckling. “Not anymore. Since, we kicked Omi out we can do whatever we want.” Raimundo said with a great pleasure.

Omi’s eyes saw anger. She clenches her fist completely full of rage. Chase was about to stop her until the young warrior went off. The Overlord watch in amusement seeing Omi jumps in thin air ready to tackle down the warriors.

The Xiaolin warriors weren’t aware because they were busy hurting Jack. Clay was kicked right in the face by the Heylin warrior’s force. Raimundo and Kimiko stood in shock seeing this warrior flipping Clay over. Then, she went over to kick at Kimiko and Raimundo.

The Brazilian took the force of the kick, “Who the fuck are you?”

“That is my apprentice, Mist.” Chase said out loud with an evil smirk.

Omi notice Chase’s kept her name hidden. “Mist wants to have a showdown with your Texan friend.”

Kimiko glares at Chase, “So, this is the woman you been sleeping with you fucker.”

Chase rolled his eyes, “There’s no time for bickering for such foolishness.”

“Please, I bet your fucking her. Come back to me, when you want actual good pussy.” Kimiko snorted.

Omi glares at Kimiko. “Come on, lil lady. Let see if you can fight me.” Clay growls while having blood coming out his mouth.

“Alright.” She said having sultry voice. She kicks Clay across the face and punches him the stomach. The young warrior never felt such bliss from hitting her enemies. It turns her on.

“Bitch!” Clay did his earth-bending move. He kicked two large boulders at her.

“Nice try!” She screams out loud, “Heylin Magic, EARTH!” Her hands reach out to catch the two boulders as she holds them trying to hold the force to aim at Clay.

Clay’s blue eyes widen in shock as he saw the warrior aiming the blouders at him. She throw both of them at him in one moment she was able to grab another boulder in hand in full speed. When Clay was distracted at the two boulders he dodges. He wasn’t aware of the large boulder that was straight at him and tries to move out of the way with one single jump. The sound of bones cracked echos through the forest.

Clay cries in agony as his two legs were caught on the boulder. When Omi landed on the boulder she stomps on it causing it to go deeper. “I thought you like pain.” She said licking her lips at the bliss sound.

“AHHHH! GET THIS THING OFF ME!” Clays screams in pain, “I’ma kill you, you fucken’ slut!”

Kimiko and Raimundo stares in shock at the warrior stomps on the boulder once more, “Now, you can never walk again.” Her voice sounded so malice.

“Get off of him, you bitch!” Kimiko attacks her with her fire element. But Omi dodges as she went in quick speed to get the wu and Jack. She went on top of the cliff with Chase. She put Jack down gently next one of Chase’s servant’s back.

Chase spoke, “I’m impressed by-“ Omi pulls her mask up showing her mouth and grabs Chase to give her a full kiss.

Kimiko’s eyes widen in rage, “You fucking whore! I’ma fucking kill you!”

Mist pulls away from Chase and spoke, “A weakling like you can never beat me. Maybe you should spend your time sleeping with other men than trying to fight me.”

Kimiko growls, “You think your better than me.”

“I have no time for a side hoe.” Omi said with a wide smirk on her face, “Your just a worthless fuck toy.” She locks her arms around Chase’s arm, “Your not worthy to be with this dark and deadly Overlord.” She kisses Chase on the mouth with passion.

Chase took it in and pulls her in for a deeper kiss. Once they pull away Chase had his arms wrapped around Omi’s waist having a big grin on his face. “You see, Kimiko… I grown quite attached to my apprentice.” He purrs deeply when he stares at Omi.

“Ha, you think your so special- well, the truth is he will get bored of you.” Kimiko yells.

Omi spoke, “Get bored with me? Like how he did with you? I don’t think I could ever get him bored. Besides, if you want to fight me your far too weak to.” She glares at them, “I excepted I would fight warriors not cowards. You Pedrosa, call yourself a Leader. Ha, don’t make me laugh and you Bailey, couldn’t even punch. What a wuss? And,” Omi sneered at Kimiko, “your nothing but a weak, foolish girl.”

The warriors glare at her. “Come on and fight me, bitch.” Raimundo sneered.

“It appears we will have to fight another day.” Chase smirks seeing Clay loosing blood, “If you continue to fight us than your friend will die of blood lost.”

“Another day.” Mist (Omi) said with a smirk. They all left the warriors behind.

* * *

Back at Chase’s palace, Omi was carrying Jack into her room. She was healing her friend’s arm. Jack winced in pain as he saw Omi fixing his arm.

“I thought I was gonna die.” Jack whined in pain from his lower stomach, “Thanks for saving me.”

“No problem.” Omi smiles seeing Jack staring down at the floor. His eyes filled with sadness and anger.

“You okay?” She asked.

“Ye-yeah.” Jack said quietly.

Omi softly spoke, “You can tell me anything.”

“It’s just is it true what happen with you and Raimundo?” He asked. Omi stood up straight seeing Jack looking at her with those big red eyes.

“Yes.” Omi said.

“Ho-how?” He asked feeling his voiced cracked.

Omi pressed her lips together; “I will tell you if you never say this to anyone not even, Chase Young.”

Chase was behind the door hearing Omi say his name. He paused seeing how Omi whispers in Jack’s ears. Jack hugs Omi bursting into tears, “Why you didn’t say anything?”

“Because… I didn’t want you to feel this way.” Omi spoke as she rubs Jack’s cheek, “How did you know?”

“Because your not the only one.” Jack shows a mark on stomach. Omi covers her mouth seeing a knife scar on the side of the stomach.

Chase watches Omi asked out loud, “Who did this to you?”

“Clay.” Jack said. “He did the day after you left.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Omi asked having tears coming down her cheek.

“Because I thought I could handle it.” Jack rubs his aching arm. “Anyway, back to the point is that I remember Raimundo and Kimiko were talking about you and Kimiko mentions Raimundo and you.”

Omi looks down, “I will kill them.”

“Omi, I know, your mad but maybe we should forget.” Jack said as he wraps his fixed arm with bandages.

“I will not let this go.” She said.

Chase walks in and everything stood silent. Omi turns around to see Chase, “I believe I’m missing something here, young one.”

“It’s nothing.” Omi said she walks passed him.

The Overlord looks over the redhead who was silent. “Well, speak.”

“You heard us didn’t you?”

“I heard quite little, Spicer.” Chase said using the redhead’s last name as a polite gesture instead of “worm” or “insect”.

“If you really want her to trust you and be with you then you should wait until she tells you.”

“I understand but I do not understand what they done to you?” Chase asked.

Jack looks down, “Oh. When Omi left the temple and went off with you… Clay had done things to me. He was drunk and very homophobic- maybe cuz he’s gay or bi or something but he got so mad that one day he brought Rai and Kim over my house and broke in. They…” He gulps trying hard to control his emotions, “They raped me- Well, Clay raped me like sex rape and Rai and Kim beat the shit out of me. Clay got his knife and stab. The three let me for dead. Pretty weak of me, huh?” He tries to laugh it off but he couldn’t.

Chase stares at the redhead, “I believe you’re much stronger than you think, Spicer. I think you should stay in the palace for a while…” Jack’s eyes widen, “to keep Omi some company.”

“Yes, sir!” Jack’s eyes started to water.

“Stop crying.”

“I can’t stop, Chase!” Jack cries hugging the Overlord.

Chase sighs, _“What have I done?”_ He thoughts. “Spicer, let go.” He said more threatening. The redhead lets go chuckling softly.

“Okay. Okay.” Jack said.

The Overlord look over the doorway, “If you want to impress you can just talk to her.” The redhead said. “I mean she’s not that naïve.”

Chase walk passed Jack, “Thanks, Spicer.”

“No problem, sir.” Spicer smirks widely.

* * *

In the garden, Omi was staring at the small pond letting her feet in. She sighs, she wasn’t sure if she could tell Chase about what happen. Her heart pounds every time she thinks about it. What if Chase knows and didn’t want her? No, Chase would never do that to her. Then again, she hasn’t told him how she feels toward him. Her hearts started to beat faster when thinking about being with Chase. “I have to stop this.” Omi sighs to herself.

“Stop what?” She looks up following the voice direction she heard and it was Chase standing behind her.

“Ahh! Chase,” She jumps in shock, “What are you doing here?”

“Same question I was about to ask you.”

Omi blushes bright red, “Its nothing.”

“It doesn’t look like.” He sat next to her, “Tell me, young one. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Omi said, “Just overwhelm, upset, unhappy…”

“Why?” Chase asked he wants to comfort his future bride.

Omi spoke, “It’s because Jack got hurt and he was raped by those- those jerks! I want pay back.”

Chase saw Omi’s rage rising, “They need to learn not to mess with me and Jack.”

“I see, you’re more upset about what they did to you than Spicer.”

Omi paused biting her bottom lips, “You wouldn’t understand. You think I want revenge because of what they did to me?” She turns to look Chase’s eyes.

“Isn’t that what it have always been about?” Chase asked.

“No…” Omi paused herself, “Yes but, now it’s about Jack and me. I want them to pay.”

Chase smirks as he got up, “Soon, young one. Soon. Now, we have to find out who framed you.”

The two walked back to the main foyer. Omi stares at the large mystical all seeing eyeball, “I believe Wuya and Hannibal were up to it.” Chase said as he waves his hand showing Hannibal in his human form and Wuya talking. “As I kept an eye on them since you left and I want you to see this.”

He snaps his fingers as It rewinds back to the time at the temple was destroyed. Omi saw the two Heylin Warriors talking for a bit until Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay came.

“So, you got what we want?” Kimiko asked Wuya.

Wuya smirks evilly, “So, you want this?” She holds a bottle of poison.

“You think this will work?” Kimiko asked while smirking.

“Of course, sugar.” Hannibal smirks evilly.

Raimundo took the bottle, “And it will make everyone sick.”

“Of course. You want to make the villagers sick and destroy the Mountain Temple and frame the Xiaolin Dragon of Water, no?” Wuya’s lips twisted to a smile.

“Fuck yeah, that bitch deserves to get kicked out.” Raimundo growls.

“And you think this will work.” Clay snorted.

“Of course, it will work. The Mountain Temple can be open only by a Water element.” Kimiko rolled her eyes.

Raimundo took the poison from Wuya, “This will make the monks think twice about that fucking whore.”

“I didn’t know you were this bad, Pedsora.” Wuya flirted as she let her hands touch his chest, “It’s so delicious.”

Raimundo smirks widely, “Oh really? May I?” He looks over at Hannibal.

“She’s all yours.” Hannibal smirks widely as the two went off.

Clay asked, “What do you want in return?”

“I just want to see the Xiaolin Dragon of Water to be banished.” Hannibal said, “Once she’s gone you will take over the temple. I will have you do a little favor once you kick that bitch out.”

Chase waves the scene away. Omi stares in shock, “They did it!”

“That’s not all.” Chase snaps his fingers showing another scene.

Omi watches seeing the Xiaolin warriors walking in the liar of Hannibal. Raimundo was the first one to speak, “Here, you go.” He tosses the bags filled with Shen Gong Wu and those were the major ones.

“Hmph,” Hannibal looks, “and…?”

“We killed all the monks just like you told us to.” Clay spoke.

“Did you use the poison I made?” Wuya asked, “So, no one would notice.”

Raimundo smirks, “Yeah, Kimiko put the poison in their food. We killed the dragon with that special knife.”

“And the Xiaolin Dragon of Wood?”

Omi turns away, “Oh no! Turn it off?” She cries not wanting to know if Ping Pong was killed.

Chase kept playing, “Omi, listen.”

“We can use Ping Pong if we teach him right. Clay locked him up in the some dungeon.” Raimundo spoke.

Omi clenched her chest feeling so relief but guilty for leaving the young monk. “They killed everyone?”

“They killed Master Fung and the other monks.” Chase looks over at Omi and saw her lips turned into a small smile. What is this? She had her back turned away from the Overlord so, there was a possibility that it wasn’t a smile. “It’s a shame they killed that dragon. He would’ve made the soup perfect.”

Omi turns to see Chase as she wipes her tears, “It would’ve.”

“Tell me, young one. What do you feel?”

“I feel the need to kill.” Omi’s eyes glares down at the scene. “I want my revenge. I want to make all of them suffer. I want to feel being pure evil.”

Chase stares at the woman! This fantastic woman in front of him wishes to be evil. She wants to be evil. Excellent. “Very well, then.” Chase said, “When we capture those warriors we will hold a ceremony for you to drink the Lao Mang Lone soup.”

“Really?” Omi’s eyes widen in pleasure.

“Yes. But, remember you are my loyal apprentice. Once you drink it you will not betray me. Am I clear?”

“Yes, my lord.” Omi smiles, “I wish only to serve and be with you.”

“Excellent.” Chase said, “Now, what shall we do with Spicer?”

“I want us to be on our team, Chase. I know, you view him as inferior but, trust me, he’s good if you give him a chance and a lab. I don’t think he wants to rule the world anymore.”

“Do you wish for him to be your servant and apprentice?” Chase asked.

“Yes, Jack will be my servant and apprentice.”

“Very well, young one.” Chase hand place his hand on Omi’s head and smiles, “Anything that makes you happy.”

Omi kisses Chase on the cheek, “Thank you.”

Chase lift her chin up high, “Kiss me on the mouth this time.”

Omi nodded as she pressed her lips onto his. The two kissed it was gentle and soft. Omi felt she was floating on a cloud. Chase pulls away seeing Omi’s flustered face. “How did I do?” Omi asked as she touch her lips.

“You did well, young monk. But, you know I like it when your,” He leans over licking his lips, “rough.” Omi blushes bright red.

Jack walks in from looking around the palace. He stops seeing Omi and Chase close, “Oh… sorry, for walking in. I was just checking out the library and lab- I’ma- I’ma” Chase glares at him, “I’m gone!”

“I’m going to.” Omi quickly said as she went towards Jack, “I’ll see you later Chase.”

“Very well.” He said seeing his future bride leaving the room with Jack.

* * *

“What did you two do?” Jack said as he follows Omi into her room.

Her face turns bright red and said, “We kissed!” She felt hot and fan herself with her hands.

Jack’s red eyes widen, “You two kissed? Was it like a full blown tongue-kissed?”

“No…”

“Was it rough?”

“No.” Omi touches her lips, “It was soft and gentle.”

Jack blinks a couple of times, “Really? I mean, Chase Young kiss you like that.”

“I know, huh?”

“I mean, he always play rough with Kimiko and Wuya.” He said seeing Omi clenches her fist.

“Oh.”

“I mean, he must like you a lot for even kissing you like that. I guess, he wants you to trust him.” Jack said as he crossed his arms.

Omi nodded, “He’s my first kiss.”

“Really?”

“Huh uh, my constant first kiss.” She blushes.

“Who kissed you by force? Wait, sorry… It was Raimundo.”

“Yes.” She answered softly, “But, that doesn’t matter. I will have my revenge on them and they will pay.”

“Omi, are you sure you want to do this?” Jack asked, Omi did changed, “I mean, you were never the type to be “evil”.”

“Yes, they did me wrong. Jack, are you still evil?”

“Hell yeah, I am. Those fuckers beat the shit out of me.” Jack said in anger, “But what can I do I’m nothing but a weak idiot.” He frowns looking down the floor.

Omi’s lips turned into a small smile. She lifts Jack’s head, “You are stronger than you think. I will train you and you will be my apprentice and messenger. How does that sound?”

“I can stay here?” He asked, “I mean, the monks trashed my house and my parents are living in Russia due to a business purposes and I can’t go there since I’m suppose to watch my families company here in China.”

“You can stay here, Jack. I’m pretty sure Chase wouldn’t mind.” Omi smiles, “Besides, I know you do greatness. I mean you can make robots.”

“But, they get damage easily.” Jack said.

“Not if we do it correctly.” Omi smirks evilly, “Would do you say? Do you swear your loyalty to me?”

Omi reached out her hand waiting for Jack’s response. Jack looks down at Omi’s hand. This is it. The moment he’s been waiting for. The chance of a lifetime he can have his pay back with Wuya, Hannibal, and the Xiaolin Jerks. He can be an official Heylin warrior being an apprentice by Omi’s side and Chase can be his Overlord. The three can easily rule the world. Not saying he wants to rule but it would be easy to control it. Chase and Omi being the leaders. Of course, Chase being the ultimate Overlord and Jack could be part with his idol. Jack looks at Omi dead in the eye and smiles evilly, “I say, HELL YEAH! I swear I won’t let you done. I will do the best work for you, Omi. I swear and promise you, I will do my best. I would never let you and Chase down.”

“Good.” Omi smiles, “Come on, we need to get your Heylin uniform and robes.” She took Jack’s hand but she stop, “But, we need to change first.”

The two went to the main foyer seeing Chase Young mediating in peace. “My lord,” His eyes open seeing Omi wearing a long black dress with black floral lace around her waist, sleeves, and on top of the dress, “I have wonderful news.”

Chase smiles, “and what news would that be, young one?”

Omi pulls Jack in the room. Jack wore a black Heylin silk jacket. He gave a weak smile, “Hey, Chase.”

“Jack, agrees to be with us. He swear his loyalty to me and now, becomes my messenger and apprentice.” Omi smiles widely.

Chase Young wasn’t sure how to react to that. Spicer had always been weak and annoying. Since, Omi wants him than he would have to sacrifice his sanity for his future bride. Omi went over and place her hand on Chase’s shoulders, “I know, how you feel toward him but, please understand my intentions. We need him.”

“Why do you think we need him?” He asked as he saw Omi’s eyes not looking away.

“Because, he is the future of technology. He knows how they work. We can create amazing robotics army and control the world. He can create diseases if he wants to. Chase, you can control the world but the people will always rebel even with your servants around. Trust me, with Jack on our side we- I mean, you can be unstoppable. We can get Wuya and Hannibal. If we give Jack a bit of a push and teach him the way of Heylin- I know he can be a warrior.”

“Very well.” Chase grabs Omi’s hand, “I trust you on this. You will be his responsibility.”

“Thank you, my lord.” Omi sighs in relief.

Chase’s smiles as he grabs Omi’s hand, “Now, do we begin on this teaching?” He asked the redhead.

Jack rubs his neck, “Yeah.”

“Good. Let’s see your pros and cons before we can train you.” Chase said.

“But, first we need the Heylin robes and uniform.” Omi went over the servants that were holding the outfits. She took it out of their hands and went over to Jack, “Here.”

Jack stares at the looking puzzled. “What’s wrong?” Chase asked.

“You don’t like them?” Omi asked.

“No, it’s fucking cool but… I’m just worried that… You wore this Omi?”

“Yes.” She said.

Jack shoke his head, “Nope. You shouldn’t wear this. Nope. Nope.”

“What’s wrong with it, Spicer.” Chase hissed because he worked hard on making those uniform for Omi.

“Well, first off… I don’t understand why use dragon armor? I mean, yes it’s powerful but with Clay’s earth bending and Hannibal’s strength this can get easily damage.”

“It’s one of the best armor and it’s not to be depending on being used for defense.” Chase spoke.

Jack snorted, “What?” He bursts out laughing, “Your joking right?” Chase glares at him. Omi stares at Chase’s nervously.

“Oh... your not joking. Look,” Jack began having the uniforms on his shoulders; “I get it, you work hard making this uniform for Omi. Yeah, she can’t rely on her armor but do you want to take that chance? You want Hannibal to stab Omi in the stomach?”

“No.” Chase said.

“If you want to beat those assholes than let me make the uniforms. I’ll make them better for your needs.” He looks at Chase’ armors, “Give me yours.”

“What?”

“Give me yours. I will fix it up besides the ways things are going now. You want to update certain things.” Jack said. Chase rolled his eyes as he remove his armor handing over the redhead. “Holy shit, this is heavy. This is why you need an upgrade so you can use all your abilities instead of being held back.”

Omi looks over seeing Chase’s undershirt it was a long sleeve Chinese undershirt. She blushes seeing Chase close to her. “Now, I’ll be in the lab fixing these up. I’ll call you over when I’m done.” Jack was about to leave until; he heard a voice, “Wait! You need to fix mine!” He saw a dark shadow forming- well, Shadow.

Omi gasps “Shadow.”

“Hello, Cheeseball.” She smirks while licking her lips, “I see, you turned into a very fine woman.” Chase pulls Omi behind him.

“I see, you return from your mission.” He said.

Shadow snorted, “It was easy. I just stop to smell the roses.”

“Did they notice?” Chase asked.

“No. That witch and bean are too busy fucking to notice.” She said in her accent.

Omi stood confused, “Wait, where have you been this whole time?”

“I’ve been here just in the shadows.”

“Or she would disappear in her own business.” Chase added.

“Just because I was gone for a while doesn’t mean I don’t want to this. I want to help, father.” Shadow said, “I was meant to do this and sleep with lots of women.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “Yeah, you do that. Now, hand it over.” Shadow rolled her eyes as she gives her armor to Jack. She had a tight suit on her body, “Hey, girlyboy?”

“Hmm?”

“Where’s that hottie Brazilian you always hang out with?” She licks her lips.

“She’s in Brazil.” Jack answered as he left with that.

Shadow rolled her eyes, “Anyway, what did I missed? Cheeseball on our side? That’s new.”

“How long was the mission?” Omi asked Chase.

“Same time you got kicked out of the temple and came to me. She tends to drop by at night from time to time. So, that’s why she haven’t see you around.”

“Though, I smelled you but I thought it was Kimiko.” Shadow said.

Omi winced at her name and clenches her fist. Chase notices this, “Believe me, Kimiko and I are no longer in that relationship.” He said to Shadow.

“I can see why.” She looks at Omi wearing that sexy dress, “and nice pick. I prefer this one than all the others.”

“Others?” Omi asked.

“Oh sure, he had slept with Katnappe, Wuya, Kimiko, Tomoko, and other, females. He asked them and the mermaid and me to be his apprentice.”

“Oh.” Omi said, she felt a bit upset since she thought Chase always wanted her. Guess not.

Chase glares at Shadow, “Enough, Shadow.”

“You have to be honest, father.” Shadow said, “I’ll go bother girlyboy about that hot friend he has.”

Omi and Chase were in the foyer alone together. It was quiet and awkward. “Young one, I know you must think-“ Omi shook her head, “No, you are an Overlord and have freedom to do whatever. I’ll be in the library. I need to be alone for a moment.” She went off as fast as lightening.

Chase sighs in frustration just when she started to feel comfortable things gets awkward. Omi was in the garden walking about. She knew this was the place for her to clear her head- well, usually it’s training or mediating but the garden makes her feel more relaxed. She sighs at the fact, she shouldn’t get jealous at Chase’s other lovers. Besides, if Chase does have feelings for her than it’s better to be last one. Chase would be her favorite and Kimiko sure did get jealous at that. Omi took one of the tulips from a bush and smell it. It was nice. She smiles in joy. “I thought, you said you would be in the library.” Chase said.

Omi jumps seeing Chase standing behind her, “Well… I wanted to but the garden was closer and it’s my comfort zone.” She rubs her arm.

Chase step a bit closer, “Are you upset about my former activities with those women?”

Omi took a step back, “Chase, please. I’m not sure how to-“ Chase steps closer and closer. Omi took steps back until she bumped herself from a tree. Her hazel eyes widen knowing how close Chase got to her. The Overlord leans over with one arm supporting himself by using the tree. His Auburn dragon eyes stare right back at Omi, his lips released a slight smirk, “You like this?”

“Chase, please.” Omi blushes as she felt his body pressed onto her’s. “I have no idea what are you talking about?”

“Then, let me show you.” Chase breathes heavily as he started to kiss her neck. His hand lifts one of her soft legs as he felt them. He growls feeling her soft fragile skin. If he would bite her it would surely leave a dark bruise on her tanish-yellow skin. That’s what he wants.

Omi let out a small moan as she let Chase’s hand moving up her thigh to her breasts. His warm hand cupping her right breast, the Overlord grins feeling Omi’s nipple harden by his touch. “Ch-Chase,” Omi bites her bottom lip, “please.”

The Overlord quiets her with his mouth. The two started to tongue kiss while letting out soft moans. Omi felt her body hot and her lower section a bit wet. She let out moans feeling Chase’s snake like tongue playing with her tongue. The mere playfulness gave her shivers down her spine and made her knees weak. Chase gentle open her legs and let them wrap around his waist as he continues to kiss her. “Chase, seriously…” Omi stops herself before things get out of hand.

“What’s wrong?” Chase whispers.

Omi pushes Chase back for a bit space; “I know… you are aware of my feelings toward you but,” Chase slowly moves back and he said, “So, you wish to wait?”

The young female blushes, “Don’t take it personal… it just I want my revenge first than you can have me, my lord.”

“Hmph, you surprise me everyday, young one.” He said as he stroke her cheek.

“Chase, I mean it.” She smiles feeling his warm hand on her cheek, “It would be appropriate.”

“I understand.” Chase said, “When we capture the monks we will torture and host your full Heylin ceremony where you will be drinking the Lao Mang Long soup. Then, you will become mine.”

Omi smiles widely, “Sounds wonderful.”

“I’m glad you’re pleased with this, young one.” Chase couldn’t help but let out a small smile across his face. “In all my years, I found you.”

“Found what?” Omi asked.

Chase pulls her closer as he leans forward for a kiss, “I found love.” Omi’s eyes widen as her lips presses against his for moment. It was sincere, honest and gentler than before. She never felt this way before. Her heart pounding faster and hard she wants to live this moment forever.

As for Chase, he never felt such soft lips and the taste of honey and lemon. It was such an odd feel. All those other moments he kissed Omi didn’t have this felt. Maybe it was true. Maybe he did found love. Could it be? He sold his soul for pure power and evil. Can he feel? It could be since he lived for a long time. All those urges to kill, fuck, and eat had passed. Of course, he have those urges but, not as much as before. Maybe he grew tired of those urges and wants a companion. He wants to share his world with someone he could trust and she’s right here. Right in front of him. He could cherish this moment forever- only he wished their moment were longer-

Just now, Kovu came running through the garden, breathing heavily, “My LORD!” He notices Omi and Chase were kissing when they notice Omi quickly pulled away with her cheeks tinted red, “Forgive me! But, there are urgent matters!”

Chase glares at his servant until Omi spoke, “What happen?”


	5. Chapter 5

Chase burst through the main foyer in anger, “THEY DID WHAT?” Omi and Kovu follow him seeing the Overlord in rage.

Kovu spoke, “My lord, Wuya and Hannibal are planning to overthrow you. That plan on killing the Xiaolin monks and kicking Omi out of the group was to overthrow you. Hannibal was thinking to overthrow you with the Xiaolin warrors and Wuya on the Blood Red Moon.”

“Why on that day? Surely it’s the Heylin Moon. Chase will be strong as Hannibal.” Omi said.

“The plan was for Wuya or Kimiko to “visit” Chase before the Red moon and they will slip a certain potion to weaken him.” Kovu stated, “Then, when the day come the Xiaolin Warriors and the two will team up to take Chase down.”

Omi bites her bottom lip trying to hold her anger. She saw Chase glaring at his eyeball, “Where did you hear this?” He looks over at Kovu.

“I did.” They all turn to follow the voice and saw Jack holding a laptop in his hands giving a wide smirk.

“Jack, how?” Omi asked.

Jack went over to the foyer, “Well, I was testing the lab’s equipment and found a lot of cool stuff. By the way it’s cool that there’s magic in it. Anyway, I was thinking of making a spy hearing and I started to build this program since this machine is part magic it made it easier for me to hack and spy around.”

“Spicer.” Chase warns him to hurry up.

“Anyway,” Jack went faster with his thoughts, “I hacked through the satellite and went to spy on the Xiaolin warriors…” He was showing it through his laptop, “Nothing but sex, party, and drugs. Then, I went to Wuya and Hannibal... and here we go!” He repays the scene.

_Hannibal was sitting on his throne, “Everything is going according to plan.”_

_Wuya sat on his lap, “Of course, it is. You came up with it.”_

_“Yes, I did.” He smirks as he let his hand go through his messy dark brown hair with red tints. He had one scar on his left eye and the other scar on the right side of the corner of his lip. He had cream skin and pretty muscular body with a hairy chest. When he gave that crooked smile showing his yellow crooked teeth and those yellow eyes. How his red Iris clashes the yellow sclera was just disgustingly off._

_Wuya chuckles, “Remind me, of the plan again. It sounds so deliciously evil.”_

_“Well, sugar…” Hannibal chuckles darkly, “Before the Red Moon, you or Kimiko have to woo Chase.”_

_Wuya snorted, “You think it would be enough.”_

_“The boy is a sex starving whore so how about you and Kimiko do a threeway.” Hannibal chuckles._

_“Well, good thing for you is that the potion is ready. It will make Chase lose his strength and can’t turn into his form for twenty-four hours. Also, Kimiko agrees to sleep with him since, he made her jealous or something stupid. Stupid whore.” Wuya rolled her eyes._

_“Excellent.” Hannibal grins widely, “Soon, I’ll be able to decapitate his head and hang it up on my wall. Hahaha!”_

_“Wonderful.” Wuya shrieks in love with the evil being._

_“But, first. How about we…” He strips Wuya’s clothes off—_

Jack closes his laptop, “Yeah, we don’t need to see that. Ew.” Omi bursts into fits of giggles seeing Jack making a face.

Chase tightens his fist, “I will kill that fowl creature.” Omi looks over seeing Chase’s eyes glowing red. “That bean thinks he could defeat me? We’ll see about that.” He was about to leave to battle with Hannibal but he felt someone’s hand grab his arm, pulling him back. He looks over seeing Omi giving him a serious look.

“Chase,” She began, “Don’t do something stupid. We need a plan.”

“You think I will lose?” Chase growls.

Omi’s eyes soften, “There’s a chance. Please, I don’t want you to lose. Can we think about this before going into battle? Please.”

Chase sighs as he felt most of his anger away. “Very well. We will plan on our revenge.”

Omi nodded, “Thank you, my lord.” She bows.

“Young one, you don’t need to bow to me.” Chase said making her stand up.

“But, I want to.” Omi smiles, “Besides, I think if we were to go through the plan I should start pretending to be Mist.”

Jack clears his throat making the two look at him. “So, I was thinking maybe we could start the plan?”

“And you have a plan?” Kovu asked.

“Well, I know what Wuya and Hannibal and the Xiaolin monks do every morning, noon, and night.” Jack said as a matter of fact.

Omi spoke, “Should we go to lab?”

“Yeah, there are my tools.” Jack said as he walked to the to the lab and everyone followed.

* * *

At the lab Jack hold out a large white board and the white screen with the projector on. Chesire was the one clicking on the PowerPoint to move to the next slide but he only click when Jack tells him to. Shadow was sleeping on the table as she snores out loud, “Shadow, wake up!” Jack said.

“Huh! I didn’t do it!” She jumps from her sleep, “Oh, we’re done with my suit.”

“No. I’ma talk about my plan.” Jack fumed.

“Oh, go ahead. I’m listening.” She yawns.

Chase and Omi stand behind Shadow trying to see the full screen. “I don’t understand how me sleeping with Kimiko would solve any this.” Chase growls at him because of the plan on the white board.

Omi stiff a bit since she might have to endure it. “Well, think about it.” Jack said, “In order, for this plan to work we must think there’s nothing going on.”

“That’s smart.” Kovu admitted.

“Thanks. Anyway… Chesire start the slide.” Jack said seeing Chesire clicking the button to move the next slide. The slide shows the Xiaolin Temple, “Well, let start. So, we know that the Red Moon is the day to overthrow Chase. The Overlord growls but Omi patted him to calm down.

“So, if the plan was to poison you,” Jack looks over at Chase, “Then, we can use this.”

“Poison my father?” Shadow asked confused.

“We can trick them.” Jack said, “Shadow, you know your way around potions and my friend, Skyler will be able to help create a special substance that can immune Chase from this potion or poison. By looking at this purple elixir and Wuya saying it could “make you weak”. It’s a paralyzing and reduces muscles reflexes kind of elixir. So, we can stop this by using a reverse elixir and add a special ingredient to lower Chase’s heart rate and breathing rate.”

Omi smiles widely, “That’s brilliant. That would make sense for Chase to sleep with Kimiko. She would think he’s tricking him but he’s really tricking on her since he had taken that potion, Wuya’s potion won’t work.” The next slide shows the two different potions.

“You got that, right. While Kimiko is off sleeping with Chase it will take about before a day for it to affect his body. If they come early the servants should fix them off for a bit.”

“What about me and the Cheeseball, girlyboy?” Shadow asked.

Jack spoke, “You two will hide in the shadows, alright.”

“But, why?” Chase asked.

“Because we’re gonna make them think they kill them.” The redhead made a wide smirk.

Omi and Shadow stare at each other in confused. “What I need you two, to do is go to the temple before the Red Moon.” Jack continues, “Omi, you know the temple back of your head so you need to help Shadow-“ Shadow cuts him off, “But, how is this gonna help with my father.”

“Believe me, this will help so much. I want Kovu and Chesire to help you on the mission.”

“But, why?” Omi asked.

Jack sighs, “Because the warriors took my lethal weapons and Kimiko tweak it into her own inventions. Not only that but they will use the major Shen Gong Wu. I don’t know about you but its better to steal all of it so they can’t use it.” The next slide shows the robot Kimiko rebuilt and the major Shen Gong Wus are used in them.

“Such wusses.” Shadow rolled her eyes.

Omi looks down, “Then, we could find Ping Pong and burn the temple down.” She said out loud.

Everyone stares at her in shock. “Ar-are you sure?” Jack asked.

“Why not? Those warriors had tainted the way of Xiaolin and every monk is murderer by them. Ping Pong is locked up and I want to find him.” Omi said, “Besides, if Shadow can burn the place down and destroy like before. Kovu and Chesire can steal the wu and I can find Ping Pong and destroy the robots.”

“That’s prefect.” Jack said, “That would totally pissed them off and come to fight.”

“I’m surprised you’re fine burning your home.” Shadow commented. Omi just shrugs and Chase watches her reaction. How odd?

“Anyway, if we’re gonna do this I got the blueprints for my machines.” Jack said, “Kimiko may tweak it but the bitch didn’t change the weaknesses. Omi, I need you to pay attention to these codes. If you hit the wrong spot then the robot can be a ticking time bomb.”

“You really hated the Xiaolin warriors, do you?” Shadow asked with a sinister smirk.

Jack snorted, “Duh. Anyway, Omi, you have to hit on their back or middle chest where the “heart” suppose to be.”

“Back and heart. Got it.” Omi said.

“And what will you be doing Spicer?” Chase asked.

“I’ll be making new improve robots.” The redhead smirks widely, “With connections to my business friends and special war weapons I can totally get five hundred robots, ready.”

“I normally don’t use robots as my army but,” Chase petted Kovu’s head, “It would better to have them be destroyed by the warriors than my fellow servants but they will fight as well. They are not weak.”

“Knowing Hannibal and Wuya will bring theirs.” Jack added.

“Make sense. We do need to make an army.” Omi said to Chase, “You two can make shadow robots.”

“What?” Shadow asked.

“Shadow magic is an old and very difficult Heylin technique. I read it in the library but this source of magic can summon shadows from the shadow world and take their vessel to walk among the earth. It said that Shadows are helpless things, neither creature nor spirit, they do nothing but follow the first object and follow. Since, Chase can summon this and Jack can control them by using the robots.”

“Excellent idea, young one.” Chase smirks at Omi.

“My lord, you summon Shadows from the shadow realm will be dangerous.” Kovu said, “There’s a chance you might turn into you’re barbaric form.”

Chase glares at his servant, “Wait,” Omi said, “You don’t have to do it.”

“I will. I have years of practice.” Chase said as he put a hand on Omi’s head, “Do not feel worry for me.”

Omi bites her bottom lip, “Very well. I trust you.” Chase gave her a small smile. Shadow’s eyes widen seeing her father smiling like that. So, it is true. He does like her.

“Stop staring.” Jack hissed.

“He’s my father what do you expected?” Shadow rolled her eyes.

“For you not to stare.”

“I want those robots to be done. We have a few weeks left before the Red Moon. For now, get everything ready. Jack get those armors ready and call your friends for the robots and brewing, Shadow find ingredients, Omi,” He stares at his apprentice, “I believe it’s our tea time.”

Omi smiles, “Yes it is.” She looks over at Jack, “Later, we should train. I want you to be able to fight.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jack bows.

* * *

Chase sat with Omi at the tea table where they have view of the garden. “I’m always so astonished by the beauty.” Omi sips her tea seeing the garden.

“I know,” Chase stares at Omi which causes her to blush, “Everyday I see her more and more beautiful.”

Her cheeks turned bright red, “You have a way with words.” She giggles as she sips tea.

Chase smirks, “I do, my dear.” He touches Omi’s shoulders and sees the scar on her back, “I’m aware that you can heal your wounds and scars. Why you don’t do it? Or if you wish for me to do it then I can remove it for you.”

Omi stiffs a bit, “Because, I want to keep the scar as reminder besides once I get my revenge I’ll let you remove it.” She sips her tea once more.

“Such mark shouldn’t taint this beautiful skin.” Chase said lightly touching the scar feeling the bumps, “No one should mark you, young one.” The young female let Chase’s kiss her scar, “I will cherish you.”

Omi blushes, “Is that so?”

“Yes.” Chase answered as he places small kisses on her scar, “Pedrosa, will pay for what he did to you.” His apprentice smiles softly at him.

* * *

“Alright, I’ma need you to find these.” Jack said to Shadow who was busy looking through her magazine, “Hello? Are you listening?”

“Yes, I am!” Shadow sighs taking the list from Jack’s hand, “I’ll do it later.”

“Later? You have to do it now! Master Chase say-“ A woman’s voice cut him off, “Jackie! I’m here.” Jack and Shadow looks over at a tall pink haired female with a curvy body and large breasts.

“Skyler, you’re here!” Jack smiles widely.

Skyler smiles, “Yeah, I got everyone numbers so we can make the robots and I can start the brewing.”

Shadow clears her throat, “Jack, you mind telling me who’s this,” She stares up and down at Skyler, “deliciousness.”

“I’m Skyler Roman. My family runs the Russian mafia and controls parts of Brazil and Asia.” Skyler said, “The Romans and Spicer families have been close business friends for the last five years.”

“Skyler is very smart on making potions using modern technology.” Jack smirks widely.

Shadow licks her lips, “You’re a cutie.”

“Thank you. I know I’m cute.” Skyler smirks as she looks around, “Anyway, I’ll be helping Jack with the robots and brewing. Now, where’s my ingridents?”

“Well, Shadow said she-“ Shadow quickly vanished and came back breathing heavily, “I got it!”

“That was fast.” Jack said as he took the large bag.

“Hmph, those ingredients are easy to get.” Shadow smirks as she winks Skyler.

“Cool.” The pink hair female said, “Well, Me and Jack will be busy then. You can come and watch if you want.”

“I will.” Shadow said which made Skyler giggles.

Jack rolled his eyes, “Oh brother.”

“Is there food around? I’m starving. Can’t work on an empty stomach.” Skyler said.

“Yeah, dinner will be ready soon.” Shadow said, “We’re all suppose to get ready soon. You can wear one of my outfits. They might be a bit tight.” She grins widely knowing that the outfit might be very tight on Skyler’s breasts.

Jack said, “Your such a perve.”

“Don’t worry, Jackie. I totally dig the flirting kind.” Skyler wiggles her eyebrows at Shadow. The blue haired female grins widely liking this woman. Jack rolled his eyes. “whatever.”

* * *

“Mmmm, this is so good.” Skyler chow downs the meal. Everyone blinks at her large appetite. The servants were surprised she ate most of the dinner.

Omi giggles as she ate a bit of her salad, “So, your Jack’s friend?”

“Huh!” Skyler takes a mouth full of mashed potatoes. “Jack never told you about me and the others?”

Chase watches as Skyler eats a steak in two bites. He stares below seeing Shadow’s dress squeezing tight on her body especially, on her breasts. He clears his throat looking away, “How do you know him?”

“Well, the Roman and Spicer made a contract to connect their businesses together. I saw Jack at a party and we became friends.” Skyler said as Chesire pour her a glass of root beer but Skyler took the whole bottle and drank it all “This food is delicious! Too bad this dress is tight… its making me full.” Skyler pouted as she tries to fix her dress.

“Thank the gods.” Kovu mumbles.

Shadow sighs loving every moment of Skyler. “You sure can eat.”

“Well, I have a big appetite.” Skyler giggles.

Omi smiles, “Well, there’s plenty of food for you to enjoy, right Chase?”

“Yes.” Chase said for a moment though he hopes he won’t run out. At this rate, Skyler could possibly eat his whole stock.

“Hey, Omi. You look so hawt in that dress!” Jack pointed out seeing Omi wearing a long black dress with ruffles around. “Thank you, Jack.” She smiles.

“Your really pretty. Do you have a boyfriend?” Skyler asked.

Omi blushes her eyes wander at Chase, “No…”

“Shame. I know a few men out in the world that will love to be with a pretty girl like you. My brother is single, too.” Skyler said.

Omi’s cheeks turn redder, “No! It’s fine.”

“Are you sure?” Skyler asked, “Men would gawk at you.”

Chase growls, “I prefer if my apprentice wouldn’t be gawk at.” Not to mention Omi is his and he refuse for men to have perverted thoughts and see her presences.

Omi spoke, “It’s not I don’t want a boyfriend. It’s just I’m already devoted and fallen for someone. I’m just waiting for him to admit.”

Skyler’s sapphire eyes moves back forth staring at Omi and Chase. Chase was sipping his Loa Mang Lone soup hiding his blush. “Ahh, I get it. That’s so adorable.” She giggles as she nudges Jack in the ribs, “Right?”

“Yes. Yes, It’s cute. Now, are we done so we can get back to work?” Jack asked.

“Fine but, I’m changing and taking these with me, too. Just for snacks.” Skyler took a large tray full of food.

Shadow follows and said to Skyler, “I’ll help you change out of that dress.” Jack rolled his eyes.

Omi and Chase were left alone continuing with their dinner. Chase was quiet thinking about the fact he did not admit to Omi that he loves her. He said but he truly hasn’t confess to her. All this time he had try to find a way to admit to her. “Chase?” He looks up seeing Omi asking him, “Are you fine?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Chase said.

“Is it about what I said to Skyler?” Omi asked, “Because I don’t mind waiting for you to confessed. Its fine if you don’t say it since I know you feel the same way I do.”

“Its not fine. I want you to know.” Chase said, “I will confess to you but, when I’m ready. Please, wait for me.”

“I will, Chase.” Omi smiles widely.

In the late afternoon, Omi stood in front of the training room wearing her Heylin robe. She waited for Jack. Chase was watching from the second floor. The redhead came running in wearing his Heylin robe, “Sorry, I’m late. I was trying to helping Skyler with the formulas.” He breathes heavily.

Omi giggles, “Its fine.”

“Your not gonna throw me against a wall?” Jack asked.

“No, why would you think that?” Omi stares at Jack moving his eyes up at Chase. “Oh. Well, since I’m your mentor, Chase is not allow to touch you and you know, I would never hurt you.”

Jack chuckles, “You’ve done before though.”

“That’s when you keep lying to me.” Omi pouted, “Anyway, let’s see what needs to be improve. Punch me.”

“What?”

“Punch me.” Omi smiles.

Jack rubs his neck, “Okay…” He didn’t use as much force when he punched Omi in the stomach.

The young female arched her eyebrow, “This time, how about punching me harder. Give me all your strength.” Chase watched the redhead; he was far too weak to hit an average punch.

“Alright!” Jack uses all his strength to punch Omi in the stomach. When he did Omi arched her eyebrows. The redhead cries out loud in pain, “Ow!”

Omi sighs, “We got much to do.”

“Is it wised for you to teach him.” Chase said out loud glaring down at Jack.

The redhead looks away a shamed of himself. Omi put her hands on her hips, “Your not his teacher. I am! And I believe he will improve drastically. We just have to find what he lacks on and what his strength is. Really Chase if you came here to glare at him then you may leave.” She glares at him. Chase stares down at her.

“I believe that Spicer lacks much more than average but I will leave you alone. Prove me wrong, young one.” He left with that.

Omi sighs, “Sometimes he’s so picky.”

“Omi…” The female stares at Jack rubbing his neck, “You believe I could be like you- like a fighter?”

“Of course, I do. It’s just we need to find a way to teach you. Traditional techniques might not work for you.”

“But, Chase don’t believe I cou-“ Omi snorted, “He just wants the best of the best instead of training the other ones.”

“But, why you care so much to train me?”

“Because the underdogs are always the strongest fighters. The best warriors can only go if they want but the underdogs can go beyond. Trust me, Jack. I will make you so strong you’ll be able to fight Clay.” Omi said.

“Thanks, Omi.” The redhead gave a soft smile.

“Your welcome, now lets get back to training.” Omi said.

When they started to train Omi wanted to see if Jack can catch things but he would shriek and ducks. Then, they tried to see if Jack can lift weights but he could only handle a good fifty pounds if he uses all his strengths. After checking almost every physical form Omi said, “Well, last we should check on your speed.”

“Can take a break I’m tired?” Jack whines.

Omi made him go up on the treadmill and talk to him, “Come on, Jack. This is the last one.”

Jack sigh, “Omi, I suck. Chase is right.” He was aware he was running on the treadmill.

Omi looks at Jack running, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I suck at everything.” He said.

“No, you don’t. Look!” She got excited seeing Jack running super fast.

“What this? You know, I always run.”

“But, this is amazing. You can use your speed to your advantage.” Omi smiles, “I think I found what we’re looking for. Come, we got work to do.” Jack stops and follows her.

After a month training Jack, Chase hadn’t seen Omi since. He was a bit upset since she might be upset with him from what he said. He spent his time at his throne, “Kovu.”

“Yes, my lord?”

“How can I apologize to Omi?”

“Ah, I heard you upset her.” Kovu said.

The Overlord glares at him, “Who said?”

“Everyone and she’s spending a lot more time with Jack.” Kovu yawns wanting to go back to his nap. “So I heard.”

Chase growls, “What are you trying to say?”

“Don’t get jealous, my lord. She loves you.” Kovu said, “All I’m saying is that Jack is her only friend.”

“It’s still not right for her to ignore me for a whole month.” Chase growls, “I’m going to see them.”

“Very well, my lord. Though, you should control your anger because it might backfire you.”

Chase left leaving Kovu to take his nap. When he got to the training room he saw Omi wearing a tight suit, “Come on, Jack. You can do it!” She cheered him on.

Jack was breathing heavily, “Okay.” He started to throw perfect kicks and punches at her as she blocks.

“Good. Great.” Omi said as they two start to fight.

Chase watches Jack improving way better he never thought he would see. Omi smiles, as Jack was able to pin her down, “Great.” Omi smiles as Jack help her up.

“I did it!” Jack smiles happily.

Omi jumps excitly, “I’m so proud of you.” She kisses him on the cheek and hugs him tightly.

Chase growls at Omi seeing her lips landing on Jack’s cheek. Jack chuckles, “I feel so awesome.” Jack smiles.

“I’m so happy.” Omi giggles.

Chase walks in one them, “Chase!” Omi said, “I’m surprised you’re here.”

“Yes, it seems I interrupted something.” Chase spoke seeing Jack gained a bit of muscle during his training.

Omi smiles as she went over to him, “No, we’re finished. I wanted see if he able to handle it and he did. Now, we’re gonna trained for a bit.”

Chase nodded, “I see.” He went over to Jack to see the body tone, “You did improved.”

Omi said, “He did.”

“Ye-yeah, I guess.” Jack’s watch beeped, “I guess, I gotta check on Skyler and Shadow.” He left with that.

Omi and Chase were alone for the first time. It felt a bit awkward at first. Omi spoke up, “Listen Chase, I know you-“ Soft lips pressed onto her lips, her hazel eyes widen seeing Chase cupping her face and kissing her.

Once Chase pulled away he said, “I’m glad I get to see you.”

“Chase… what was that for?” She asked while her cheeks turned bright red.

Chase stares at her, “I wanted to apologize for you about what I said.”

“Huh?”   
Chase blinks in surprised, “I thought you were upset with me and that’s why you haven’t talk to me.”

Omi blinks a couple of times, “Ohhh.” She giggles, “Chase, I wasn’t that mad at you. Well, I was mad on that day but it didn’t made me ignore you for a whole month.”

Chase spoke, “Then, why haven’t I seen you?”

“Because, I was so focused on training Jack.” Omi said, “I didn’t mean to look like I was ignoring you. It just happens... I guess. Awe, you do care for my attention.”

“I do not.” Chase tries to hide his emotions.

“Were you jealous, too?” Omi asked giving giggles.

“No, I wasn’t. You asked foolish questions, young one. I think it’s because you’ve been with Spicer.” Chase quickly said. Omi quickly jumps to kiss Chase on the cheek.

“Don’t worry, my lord. I would never ignore you.” She smiles, “I care for you, too much.” Chase saw the young warrior humming while she takes her leave. She turns around and said to him, “See you at dinner.” He felt his face warm. He couldn’t believe it he was blushing. Never in his years he blushed like this. He shook his head as he went back to his business.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later, the lab made a loud  “BOOM” sound. Chase quickly went over the lab seeing Shadow, Skyler, and Jack coughing out loud from the smoke coming out of the lab. The servants had fire hydrides putting out the small fire. “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” The Overlord barked.

“Shadow mixes a few wrong ingridents into the potion.” Jack coughs.

“Me? You’re the one that said get the blue one.” Shadow growls.

Skyler coughs, “You grabbed the purple one.”

Chase pinched the bridge of his nose and growls, “Tell me, why I trusted you with my lab, Spicer. Before you continue to blow up my palace.”

“Because,” He coughs, “Because-“ His voice was cut off from Omi’s voice, “Oh my goodness, are you all okay?” Chase stares up to see Omi running in a black and white Victorian dress, her lips painted in a soft pink gloss. He gulps until Jack smirks, “Because of her.” He continues to coughs some more.

Omi rushes to Jack, “Are you okay?” She touches his face.

“I’m fine. It was nothing bad.” Jack said glaring over Shadow. “Good thing she didn’t put the green vile in!”

“Suck it, girlyboy!” Shadow growls.

Skyler giggles, “Now. Now, let’s get back to work.” She brings Shadow into the lab, “Besides, we need to test the armor.”

“Wait, I need to add the last product on.” Jack rushes back in.

Omi and Chase stood along again. “So, how was-“ Chase spoke up, “You look breath-taking.”

Omi blushes bright red, “Really?”

“Where did you get that outfit? Surely, I didn’t buy that.” Chase asked wanting to know if he could find more like it.

“Skyler bought it for me. She says I look cute in it and she had bought me other clothes.” She said shyly.

“You should wear all of them when you have the chance.” Chase said, “You will look beautiful.”

Omi blushes, “Chase, your too kind.” He took her hand leading to the dinner table.

Over at dinner, Chase spoke, “So? How was it possible for me not seeing you a month?”

Omi giggles, “Awe, still upset about that?”

“No, just surprised. You were here at the palace the whole time?”

“Not really. I took Jack to that special training place.” Omi said as she sips her wine, “I wanted him to have more space to bend metal. We were mostly had a different schedule compare to yours.”

“Excellent you tr- pardon… bend metal?” Chase asked as his eyebrow rose.

The female stares at Chase with surprised, “Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I was so busy training him that it passed my mind.” She continues as she took a bite of her salad, “It turns out Jack was meant to be the Xiaolin Dragon of metal.”

Chase’s eyes widen in shock. He couldn’t believe it. Why didn’t he see that in Spicer? That was impossible seeing the redhead doing foolish things. Then again, Spicer was into robotics and that involves with metal crafting. Omi giggles, “I see, you’re in shock.”

“Yes, I am. I never knew Spicer would be the Dragon of Metal.” Chase took a sip of his wine. “Tell me, how did you notice?”

Omi rests her chin on her hands and spoke, “I noticed when we were training. I throw something metal at him and he held his hands up in defense and it happened. I ‘m guessing he was so frighten that it triggers him powers to react. So, when I found out I decided to take him to the field for three weeks so he can learn.”

“Interesting.” Chase rubs his chin, “Though, I’m more interested with the fact, you were able to train him. How was that possible?”

Omi took a piece of fruit putting it in her mouth. She began, “It’s easy. He had a different way of training and his ability wasn’t focus on strength or power.” She looks at Chase, “He was more into speed. He can run so fast with that he’s able to give better reactions. I trained his body to handle speed and flexibility. He can throw kicks and punches but his ability is speed and that will give wonderful results.”

The Overlord was awed by Omi’s words. She is truly an amazing woman. She can train Spicer to be a warrior. If it were he, it wouldn’t give quick good results. If Chase would’ve train Jack it would take a long year of frustration and anger and probably hard liquor. “I’m impressed Omi. You awed me on every turn.”

Omi blushes as she said, “Its nothing. I just teach like any other warrior would.”

“Young one,” Chase said in a serious voice, “You are truly a talented warrior. I admire your ability and you shouldn’t doubt yourself.”

“Thank you, Chase.” Omi gave him a small smile.

“Yes, well-“ Chase was cut off when Jack walks passed them on the phone while Skyler follows as the two went to the kitchen doors.

“No-no, I will not wait.. Ky-Kyle.” Jack was on his blue-tooth as he got some food, “Jesus, Kyle! I just need a few more- How many? Well, about another three loads like before.”

Skyler spoke on her blue-tooth as she got two trays full of food and a servant holding two more as he follows her, “No, I need you to send the money to the Spicer Corporation. Tell them, I send so! Also, send the money through Kyle and- and… look I need the money going through Spicer’s Corps! Yes, connect to the others.” They walk off.

Omi said, “Business talk.”

“Yes, it seems Spicer and Roman corporations are trying to get their materials.” Chase stares off the distance. “They also created deals with me.”

“Do you control them?”

“Yes, but they don’t mind since they only after money and control certain parts of their land. I simply am their leader.” He smirks, “Now, they are figuring out how to prepare when I ruled the world.”

“Mmm, must be exhausting trying to plan and prepare.” She said as Chesire pour more wine in her glass.

“It is. I do not like to handle it but I will when I have too.” He added, “It’s a bit frustrating.”

“I can see by Skyler and Jack yelling over their blue-tooths.” She giggles. “I’m glad I won’t have to deal with that. I prefer being a warrior.”

“Surely, you want to do more than warrior.”

“Well… no. No. It’s foolish.” She stop herself then shaking her head.

Chase’s eyes stare closely, “What is it?”

“It’s silly.”

“Nonsense. Tell me. Do not fear.” Chase said as he watches Omi closely. Lola and Chesire came in to take the empty plates.

“Well, besides being a warrior… I…” She bites her bottom lip and said, “I want to be a mother.” The Overlord stood in shock but the moment was ruined when-

“Say whaaatttt?” Lola overhears as she passed by with a tray of desserts.

Chase glares at her, which cause her to place the desserts quickly. Chesire follows her as he takes all the dirty plates and food. Omi blushes bright red covering her face, “Foolish, I know! Must be a very stupid thing, huh?”

“No, it’s not.” Chase said, “You wished to be a mother. Simple as that. Though, I want to know why.”

“I’m not sure. Maybe because I had a strange dream.” She blushes, “That I was wedded and married. I wore lovely pink golden floral patterns Hanfu and I had long black hair. I stood by this Cherry Blossom tree in the garden and- and, “Her cheeks turned brighter and brighter, “I was holding a beautiful baby. He was gorgeous and his chubby hands.”

“Was it mine?” Chase asked softly as he leans over.

Omi blushes so red she felt hot and she waves herself. She shook her head from embarrassment. “Please, Chase… It was-“ Chase got up walking toward her spoke, “It is mine!”

She stood for a moment giving a small nod. A small smile spread on the Overlord’s face, “I see. Do not feel embarrassed, young one?”

“It’s just…” She gulps, “It was a dream I long for.” Chase places his hand on her head, “And we shall have it.” In the Overlord’s mind he was filled with joy even though, he had so much evil in him. He’s pleased to hear his little bride about children. He had thought about it for a bit. A child from the two will be a great legacy. Omi presses her lips against him as the two kissed.

* * *

After the next week, Jack saw Chase and Omi standing in front of him. “So, are they ready?” Chase asked.

Omi wore a long royal blue mermaid dress showing off some cleavage and shoulder. “I’m so excited.”

Jack clears his throat, “Yeah, I did a lot of improvement.” He saw Shadow sleeping on the metal table.

“Is Shadow fine?” Omi asked seeing her drool.

While Skyler brought out the formula, “This is ready.” She smiles widely. “The perfect potion to stop the witch bitch.”

“This will work?” Chase stares at the tired female in front of him.

Skyler nodded as she yawns, “Yeah, we tested on Shadow to see if it work.”

Jack checks the blue-haired woman’s heartbeat and breathing, “She’s good.”

“The first try made her go into a deep sleep but I work out the bugs and made it better.” Skyler yawns as she shook Shadow to wake up. The blue haired female popped up from her sleep, “Wha? What happen?” She asked confused.

Chase said, “I see. We only have three weeks left before the Red Moon. I’ve trust Spicer this plan will work.”

“It will.” Jack grins, “Besides, with Omi, my robots, Chase, Shadow, Chase’s servants, Skyler and the Heylin group. We can be awesome!”

“Heylin Group?” Omi asked out loud.

Skyler giggles, “Heylin group is the team me and Jack made. Our friends will be part of this war.”

Chase spoke, “And they are?”

“Our friends Katnappe, Vlad, and etc.” Jack said.

“And they won’t betray us?” Omi asked.

Skyler giggles, “Like hell they will. Come on, they only interested in simple things.”

“Like?” Chase asked glaring at the two.

Jack said, “Well, they want to run things. Besides, Hannibal got an army. My robots and your servants will be fine but the group can surely make sure the army stays down.”

Kovu said, “With them around they will make the job easy.”

“If you want I can train them.” Omi said with a smile, “and they can be my loyal servants.”

Chase grins widely, “That’s it, young one.”

“What’s it?” Skyler asked confused.

“You all with bound your loyalty to her.” Chase said with an evil smirk, “This way I will have no betrayals.”

“Serve loyalty to you?” Skyler looks at Omi, “Ehh, I’m down. But, I don’t think the others would be-“ Jack snorted, “Then, we trick them. Besides, if don’t ask them for help first- Hannibal might use them then we will be screwed since Hannibal teamed with Salvador, Mala Jon, Sapphire Dragon, Gigi, and some other dark creatures.”

Chase growls, “Very well.”

Omi said, “I’ll make them swear loyalty to me. Just bring them here.”

“Alrightie.” Skyler said.

Omi grins evilly, “I will make sure they will serve us, my lord.”  
Chase pulls her in with one arm around her thin waist, “Your learning very well, young one.”

“I’m taught by the best.” She presses her lips against his.

Shadow scowls, “Gross.” The two pulled away; Omi was blushes bright red while Chase was glaring at Shadow’s comment. He had too blushed from the kiss.

“But, first let us show you the new improve armors.” Jack grins widely as he pushes a button from his remote. The wall behind him opens up showing the new armors. Omi gasps at awe seeing her new armor. It had a black silky shine to it. She saw the mask had a metal part around her mouth and had a certain modern feel to it.

Chase looks over at his outfit. It was very welled improved. He had the armor more secure and it wasn’t in a two-piece. He looks at the colors of dark green, black, and gold. Yes, this is an improvement. Shadow whistled on her outfit. It was a dark blue-violet suit with gold designs on the side.

“Now, if your-“ Jack stopped seeing Omi rushing into the bathroom, “Omi, where you going?”

“I’ma try this on!” She said as she went inside the bathroom and closed the door. Soon she came out wearing the new Heylin armor. “It’s so much lighter.”

Chase said, “I’m going to try it as well.”

Shadow giggles, “He likes it.” Omi smiles at Jack.

When Chase came out wearing the armor on. He notices a few differences, “It is lighter.”

Jack grins seeing the armor didn’t have that ridiculous to shoulder armors in the way all the time. “You like?”

“I’m pleased with this.”

Omi went over to Chase as she touches the armor, “Can we try it? Like in training.”

“Yeah, I need to show you a few tricks and abilities this can work.” Jack said he saw Omi looking at the other armor. It was black and red suit, the design was very technology patterns.

“Who’s this one?” Omi asked.

“It’s mine.” Jack went over to his suit, “I’m still working on the bugs.”

“Your gonna help us with the fight?” Omi smiles widely.

“Duh, Chrome dome.” Jack teased as he hugs Omi, “I’m not letting my girl do most of the work. I want to help.”

“I did train you well.” Omi giggles.

Chase clears his throat, “I believe we have training to do.”

“Somebody is jealous.” Shadow said standing with Skyler. She already had her armor on. The Overlord glares at her giving her a warning; “I can turn you back into my rib.”

“Chase, “ Omi went over to him, “We can try.” She wanted to change the subject.

“Very well.” He said as they all went back to the training room.

Skyler was sitting on the bench taking a small nap. Shadow was their letting Skyler sleep on her lap. The blue-haired female pets Skyler’s long pink hair.

“That’s sweet.” Omi smiles at the two.

Jack said, “Okay first, if you press on the side of your right arm. There’s will be a few things on it.” Chase and Omi checked seeing the armor’s ability.

“We can throw poison.” Omi reads the lists.

“It’s stuff to help you guys out if you need it. The armor can turn invisible if you want to use it. All these added abilities are just there if you really need to use it. I’m pretty sure you won’t need it.”

“We relied on our marital art skills.” Chase went over, “Now about the armor’s strength.”

“I’ve added some Heylin magic and a special platinum metal on it. It took a awhile to make sure the armor can take Hannibal’s hits. Which is very helpful since it’s light you can move quicker. Also, I added this button here if you want to feel more protected but it will slow you down. The armor is fire, earth, wood, etc resistance.”

Omi did a back flip and started to jump and run in full speed. “Wonderful!” She got a wooden stick as she went over to try hitting Chase.

Chase blocks, “Not so fast, young one.” He does feel like he’s using all his abilities.

Omi giggles, “Wish to train, my lord?”

“You know it.” He licks his lips sexually as he went after her.

Jack blinks, “This is some weird kink. Anyway, I’ll be in the lab.” He went over to wake Skyler awake.

“What?” Skyler woke up.

“Come on, we gotta go back to work.”

“Fine.” Skyler yawns as she got up. Shadow follows them in their lab.

Chase notices the three left the room. “ _Finally. Some alone time._ ” He thought some alone time with him and Omi. He saw Omi about to throw a punch at him. He caught her wrist, “What?” Omi blinks as she tries to throw another but he caught it with his other hand.

“You’ve trained well.” He licks his lips as he presses his lips against her lips.

“Chase, what’s gotten in to you?” Omi said between kisses.

Chase said, “Not sure. I’m carving for you, my dear.”

Omi pauses him and smiles, “Is it the armor?”

“No matter what you wear you are beauty.” Chase grins as he pulls her in, “Tell me, do you wish to train or,” He kisses her.

“I wish to train.” Omi said, “Because I like to tease you.” She gives him a peck on the cheek and did a backflip, “If you beat me then you can kiss me.”

“Very well. I do hope you are ready, young one.” He went to follow her as the two train together.

* * *

Ashley aka Kanapped filed her nails as she waiting for Jack and Skyler. Next to her was Vlad who was eating a sausage. Next to them were the two Le Mimes who were waiting. Next to hem were Tubbimura and Panda Bubba with his bodyguards. One of the bodyguards grins at her. She rolled her eyes, “ _Oh brother.”_ She thought. She sat at her seat waiting. It was strange to see them all sitting at the dinner table in Chase’s palace. Have Chase made Jack his apprentice? Yeah, right. Jack isn’t apprentice material and Chase tends to sleep around. Ashley had done it before with Chase. She saw Chase’s servants pouring wine into all their glasses.

“I see you all are ready.” Chase walks in seeing all of them. Everyone notices Chase wearing a nice silk Chinese long sleeve shirt with black silk pants next to him is a woman wearing a black and green Chinese dress. “My dear,” He grabbed the woman’s hand as he took her to sit across the other side of the table.

Ashley squint her eyes and said, “OMI?”

“Hello, everyone.” Omi smiles widely.

Panda Bubba’s bodyguard number 2 said, “That’s her.”

“I know, right?” Number 1 said. The two watch closely at the beautiful woman. “She’s very hot.”

Omi sat down, “Thank you, Chase.”

Chase went over at his spot, “I believe we have wor-“ Ashley spoke up, “Wait… are you two fucking?”

“Ashley!” The blond looks over seeing Skyler and Jack crossing their arms.

“What?” Ashley asked.

“Shh!” Skyler sat next to her. “It’s nobody’s business.”

“Whatever.” Ashley rolled her eyes as she filed her nails, “All I’m saying is that he tend to pull hair a lot.”

Jack faced palm himself. Chase saw Omi’s cheeks turning a bit red, “I see…”

“You’re a slut.” Shadow said to Chase, “I mean, who else did you sleep with?”

Omi clears her throat, “Does it matter?”

“Well,” Jack clears his throat, “The reason I brought you all here is that my lord, Chase and my master, Omi wants to make a deal…” He told the story.

Many of the group blinks in shock. Ashley spoke, “You want us to serve you.” She looks at Omi.

Omi smiles widely, “Yes.”

“For what? We have to get something in order to follow you.” Panda Bubba said, “I’m a man of business.”

“The man of business?” Skyler snorted, “Your nothing but a back stabbing asshole. You tried to try my father with your business. Not only that but, you also try to frame him which caused him to fix every mess you created!”

Panda Bubba looks at Skyler closely. “Oh, we are not asking you to be in this plan.” Omi said, “I asked Chase to bring you in as a test for Skyler. Now, she will get to finish her mission.” Omi snaps her fingers as she saw the servants took Panda Bubba and his bodyguard.

“My father would be so pleased. Here’s the contract he signed for you Master Chase.” She passed the paper over to Chase Young.

Jack grins widely, “My parents had also signed it. Since, they will get their part in it.”

“Excellent.” Chase said as Kovu took the paper. “I believe most of you want to agree with my apprentice.”

“If we don’t?” Vlad asked.

Omi added, “Then, I have to kill you.”

Everyone stood stiff as Omi got up saying, “It would be a long painful death.” She walks pass them as she places her hands on Vlad’s shoulders, “You’ll be wishing you have taken my loyalty instead being skinned alive or,” She went over to Ashley, “being whipped to death? Hmph, how about it?”

The servants put a golden paper on the table in front of them. “Now, are you gonna signed?” Omi happily smiled as she walks back to her seat.

Chase smirks widely at his apprentice. “ _Wonderful_ ,” he thought. She’s getting more evil than he could ever wish for. Now, he would wonder how she would act when she takes the soup.

The group gulps as they look over at Jack. “You tricked us?” Ashley glares at him, “You played us!”

“Well, how else will you be on our side?” Jack asked.

Vlad spoke, “We thought you want to Jack some things like for old times sake.”

“I don’t understand this,” Skyler said as she cut her steak up, “You guys have the chance of a life time to follow Omi and Chase and you would get something in return but all I’m hearing is complaining. I mean, me and jack and our family signed up since y’know, Chase will rule the world. I’m not taking any chances.” She eats her food. “I’m just saying you guys, will live instead of burning up like some fried chicken.”

The group thought for a moment. Then, they all wrote their names on the gold paper but the servants got their hands give a slight cut on their fingers. They winced as the servant applied pressure on the cut so it can bleed. They let the tiny drop of blood fell on the gold paper. As the paper glows and disappear into green magical mist as it wel over to Chase who waves his hand to make it disappear.

“You belong to Omi.” Chase said with an evil smirk spread across his face, “and your souls are now mine.”

“You can’t be serious.” Ashley asked in shock.

“Oh, she is. She would’ve gotten better warriors but she wanted to keep you guys.” Jack said.

Le Mime made hand gestures. “I think he’s saying ‘so, if she didn’t pick us, we would’ve been dead?’” Vlad asked reading Le Mime’s gestures.

Omi spoke, “Yes. Not by Chase and me. By the Xiaolin warriors, Wuya, and Hannibal.”

“Oh, them.” Ashley scowls.

Vlad and the Le Mimes scowl too. Even, Tubbimura pounds his fists on the table, “I hate those jerks.”

“Why wouldn’t you kill us, tho?” Vlad asked.

Chase glares at them, “Because your all weak. You wouldn’t be worth it. If you remember the last time I ruled the world I toss you all into the chaotic world.” The group shudders, they really don’t want to be in the poor part of the society. They hate being stuck from that part of the world where everyone was on their own running from the fire and hell.

“Now, that we already made agreements we can-“ Ashley spoke up, “Wait, so what do we get in return? It sounds like we’re gonna fight the Xiaolin warriors and Hannibal’s team! If we suck so bad why us? You think we could fight those guys! I steal for a living!”

“I sell sausages for a living and those clowns just performs.” Vlad said.

Tubby mura added, “I live with my mother helping out.”

“And when there’s amazing shen gong wu you want those warriors comes to kick your ass or when your just chill they come by and ruin everything.” Jack said.

Ashley clenched her fist, “Yeah, those assholes think they can do whatever they want.” She looks over at Omi, “You’re planning something on them and I want in! I didn’t sell my sold for nothing. I want something out of this.”

Omi smiles, “If you wish to have revenge then I will gladly let you have some fun. Anything else in return? Come on, don’t be afraid. I’m here to clear everything out on the table.” One of the servants pour wine in her glass.

“Well, if we do follow you forever… what do we get in return.” Vlad rub his neck, “Like I would like to do something that involves money or something.”

“Well,” Omi began, “When Chase takes over the world. We will have to make political matters and you all can be a part of that. Riches and wealth will be the best thing for you all.”

Ashley smiles, “I see, you’re more reasonable. Why is that?”

“Because you will all stay loyal to me.” Omi sips her wine.

Jack said, “Don’t you think this is cool?”

“Besides, we can stay alive.” Skyler chews through her food.

Chesire came with a large tray of food for Skyler, “Hey, you go.”

“Thank you.” Skyler smiles.

“Anyway, Omi will train you guys then we will have the biggest plan ever.” Jack said out loud.

“I guess, we should go for it. Do we have anything to give up on?” Tubby Mura asked the group.

“I agree. We will follow Miss Omi.” Vlad said.

Omi smiles, “Good.”

Kovu came in the room in his human form. “My lord, I believe there’s someone at the door.”

“Yo, where’s Omi?” A tall black male walks in.

Omi gasps in joy, “Jermaine! It’s been so long.” She got off her chair to hug her dear long friend.

Jermaine hugs her back, “Hey gurl, long time no see.” He chuckles as he saw Omi smiling at him.

“Come, sit next to me. Let’s have dinner. I’ll talk to you alone.” Omi pulls him in to the dinner table.

“Geez, Omi.” Jermaine glares at Chase Young, “I thought you wanted to play basketball for old times sake.” He said to Omi.

“Well, aren’t you a handsome.” Ashley said seeing how cute Jermaine is.

Jermaine gave a weak grin. Omi said, “I’ll tell you everything later. But, right now, let’s eat.”

“Its not wised to give me glares, child.” Chase eye’s glows red at Jermaine.

Jermaine scowls at him, “Why I’m here? Why you’re here with- with HIM? Isn’t he bad?”

Omi said, “He’s my master.”

“What?” Jermaine blinks in shock, “Omi, seriously? He’s a villain. He would betray you.”

“Jermaine, I’ll tell you later. Chase is my master and I’m his apprentice.” Omi smiles.

Jermaine shook his head, “But-but-but I thought he picked Kimiko.”

“What?” Omi asked.

“I heard it from Kimiko but that was like six months ago.” Jermaine shrugs.

“Well, she’s wrong.” Omi said with a smile, “Jermaine, let’s eat. I swear I’ll be honest with you.”

“I guess.” Jermaine shrugs.

After dinner, Omi took Jermaine to one of the rooms. “This is were I read from time to time.” She smiles as she sat down.

Jermaine notices Chase wasn’t in the room. “Alright, tell me, what’s going on? I mean it. Why you’re here with him? I thought he was bad news. Are you with him?”

Omi said, “Long story.” Jermaine sat down as he listens to her tell her story. He stood there in shock.

“They did what to you?” He asked in anger. Omi stood silent, “I’ma kill those motherfucker.”

“Jermaine, please. This is why I’m doing this. I want you to help us out.”

“Omi, this is not my thing.” Jermaine said, “I have-“ Omi spoke over him, “You live in New York in an apartment with barely any food and trying to live job after job. Please, take this offer. It will change your life and I get to train you. Also, when Chase ruled the world he can’t kill you. Not when you’re with me.

“Fine. Give me the paper. Omi, I hope you know what your doing.” Jermaine said as one the servants gave him the paper. He signed it and added his blood in. The golden paper disappears into green magical mist and went over to Chase who was hiding in the shadows.

“I’m so happy. You’re my apprentice.” Omi smiles.

Jermaine rubs his neck, “Yeah, I am.”


	7. Chapter 7

When everyone left. Omi was in the spring spa taking a nice bath. She sighs as she scrubs her legs. Until she felt arms wrapping her waist, “Your were well, young one. I’m pleased with you.” Chase said, he too was in the bath spa. He planted a kiss on her neck.

“Do you think they would betray us?” Omi asked letting Chase’s hands roam freely.

Chase gave a dark chuckle, “Not when I own their soul.” He licks Omi’s neck and planted another kiss.

Omi sighs enjoying Chase’s kisses, “I’m happy you’re with this. I know, you hate them but they will improve greatly.”

“I know, young one.” He leans a bit more to kiss her on the mouth, “I trust you will do everything right with them.”

“I will, Chase.” Omi turns around to hug him as they kiss. “I had the same dream.”

“I see,” Chase grins in pleasure, “Tell me, again.”

“I was standing under the cherry blossom tree wearing a pink and gold hanfu. My hair was black and long and I was holding a baby boy. He had around face and chubby hands. “ Omi said again with a smile, “He got your eyes.”

“I like that.” Chase leans over to kiss her once more.

* * *

Ashley, Vlad, the Le Mimes, Tubbimura and Jermaine put on their Heylin suit after spending two weeks training with Omi. Jack was standing next to Omi. The female had her arms behind her back as she stood like Chase Young, “It seems you all improve. Now, It’s time for your test.” She looks at Jack, “Jack, may you.”

“Oh, I will, master.” Jack bows at her as he went over to the group. “Give me all you got.”

Ashley snorted, “You can’t be serious. Jack, you know, you got two left feet.”

“Yeah, your not the best to-“ Jack quickly took down Tubbimura. He had his fingers go through his soft red hair, “You were saying?”

Ashley grins, “Alright. HIIIIYAAA!” She went for to strike a punch.

Jack quickly block out her and punches her in the stomach, “UGH!” She gasps for air.

“Next?” He looks over at the Le Mimes and Vlad. They went out brawl for him. Jack took them out. He grins at Jermaine, “Next?”

Jermaine went for it and the two went off. They started to dodge, block, and throw each other kicks and punches. They were fast and everywhere. Omi watches them fight. “Enough.” She said which made Jack and Jermaine stop. “Thank you, Jack. You done well.”

“Thank you, Master.” Jack bows as he stands behind her.

Omi went over the group, “I see, you all weren’t working together which was your down fall.” She looks over at Jermaine, “You’ve done very well, Jermaine. You shall be the leader of the group.”

“What?”

“You will be in charge of them. They will listen to you. Now, I want all of you to work together and take down Jack. He while not hit you this time but block or dodges you. Try to catch him running.” She snaps her finger and Jack runs in full speed.

“Wow, he’s fast.” Ashley said.

Vlad said, “How do we stop him?”

The Le Mimes were making gestures. “Can you guys talk?” Ashley yells in anger.

Jermaine places a hand on her, “Relax. Let them do their own thing.”

“Why? They have no reason to be quiet anymore! I mean, they have these magical powers and I’m pretty sure talking won’t hurt them! Besides, its fucking annoying that you fuckers don’t talk.” She glares at them.

The Le Mime with the black hair stares at his other friend and look at them, “Well, that’s rude.” He spoke.

“What?” Vlad, Jermaine, and Ashley stares in shock with their mouth’s open wide.

The Bald Le Mime nodded, “Yes, very rude.”

“The hell, you guys can talk?” Vlad asked.

“Of course, we can!” Le Mime with black hair smiles widely, “It’s just we don’t like talking since we had no reason to.”

“But, I think now we do since you guys, always want answers from us.” Bald Le Mime added.

“Alright,” Jermaine said, “What are your names?”

Le Mime with black hair said, “My name is Marchello.”

“I am Pier. Bald Le Mime said.

“Okay, we’ll talk about this after. Now, we have to catch Jack.” Jermaine said seeing the red head moving quickly.

“How about I use my rope?” Marchello asked as he holds his magical invisible rope.

Jermaine snaps his fingers, “Ashley and Vlad distract him. Now, Marchello and Pier follow me. Tubbimura slow Jack down.”

Tubbimura asked, “How I do that?”

Ashley grins, “Come with me. I got it.” They all went to do their own part.

Jack runs around the training room, “Come on, losers. I thought you wanted to beat me?”

“We will, jerk!” Ashley said as her and Vlad stood in front of him.

They try to catch him.

Jack saw Vlad throwing a large boulder at him. Jack jumps until Ashley uses her black whip to grab Jack, “Got ya!” She grins.

Jack rips the whip, “Not so fast.”

“Yes, fast!” Tubbimura came down from the ceiling as he grab hold on Jack. He had to heavy rocks on him so he can try to slow down Jack.

The redhead tries to loose the chubby ninja off but he wouldn’t budge. “Get off!” Jack growls.

Tubbimura notices Jermaine gave the thumbs up. The two Le Mimes had set up their invisible net. Vlad put the invisible rock while Vlad tied the net to the two columns. “Fine!” Tubbimura jumps off. Jack was busy looking at the ninja jumping off he wasn’t aware he tripped on an invisible rock.

“What the f- AH!” He flipped over and slides in the invisible net. “What is this?” He tries to get out the net.

“There. We caught him.” Jermaine said to Omi.

Omi smiles as she waves her hand using her Heylin Magick to remove the Le Mimes’ magical powers away. Jack was free. “Excellent. Thank you, Jack. You may continue to go back to work.”

“Yes, master. Good job, guys.” Jack said as he went off.

“Now, you all done a great work. I’m pleased with this. Now, you may relax. Until, Jack will called you out for the main mission.” Omi went off.

The group sighs in relief, “Now, what we do?” Ashley asked.

“Well, we can go eat.” Vlad said. They all shrug.

Omi put on her suit seeing the clock ticking away in her room. “Today is the day.” She sighs knowing that the mission will begin soon. It’s almost time.

“Chase is waiting for you.” Kovu enters her room.

“Yes, I’ll be there.” Omi said as she got up walking out the door.

Chase waited for her, “I’m here.” She said.

Chase smirks seeing Omi ready, “Excellent.” He saw her went up to him fixing his suit and she whispers, “Please, don’t enjoy it.”

“You’re talking about the Dragon of fire?” He asked softly seeing Omi looking down.

“Yes,” She admitted, “I’m just jealous that you and her will be able to in twine. Is it wrong to feel this way?”

Chase took her hands, leaning close to her face. He answers in a low voice, “Not at all. I would be, too. If you had to sleep with Pedrosa or Bailey.” Omi winced at their names involves with sex.

“Yes, but Kimiko will believe you and her are together.” Omi said.

“Let her think what she wants. In reality, you are my only.” He said. “I will confessed to you in front of them.”

Omi smiles widely, “Rea-really?”

“Of course, my dear.” He kisses her on the lips, “Just be patience, young one.”

Jack walks in the main foyer, “Okay, everything is ready.” He wore a long black Chinese robe, “Just give the word.”

“I believe we need to start now.” Chase said.

Jack nodded, “Kovu, call for the others.”

“Very well.” Kovu turned into his human form and grab his horn as he blow in. Everyone was started to come out. Some surrounded on the first level and many on the second floor looking over at Chase. Omi’s warriors walk in the middle and bow at her.

Skyler holds a purple pillow having the purple vile on it. “My lord, here’s the potion.”

Omi took it and handed it over Chase. The Overlord took it and grip it, “Today, we will start our mission. All of you know your parts. When Dragon of the Fire comes in we must act normal. Omi and her warriors along side Chesire and his choosing of warriors to part take their mission. Half of you will company Jack and Skyler when they give the signs. Hannibal and Wuya will plant a special spell to you. You all must eat this,” Chase holds a small thin green paper, “It’s a magical potion that will not affect you but you must pretend you are affected by Wuya’s spell. Until, Omi arrives she will gather you all. But, when I will give the order. I am clear?” He looks at everyone nodding his or her heads.

Omi stood in front to speak, “Remember when Chase gives the word we will capture the warriors first.”

Jack added, “Those who are following me. Hannibal and Wuya will have their army outside. We will have the Robots ready to attack. The crow will tell us when Chase gives the word. We will charge through the army. Leave none existing.”

“I trust we all understand our parts?” Chase asked out loud. Everyone nodded as they saw Chase opening the purple vile and drank it. “Very well. We begin, NOW!” He notices all of them dash quickly to their mission.

“My lord,” He looks over seeing Omi planted a kiss on his lips when she pulled away, “please be careful.”

“I will, young one.” Chase said as he stroked her cheek. Omi’s eyes twinkled and nodded. She put on her mask and went off.

* * *

11:30pm the sky is dark filled with stars. Omi and her team went off to the temple. Shadow spoke, “You believe they will all be asleep?”

“Jack told me they tend to throw parties at this time but at midnight they black out. Kimiko will leave around that time.”

“According to the map,” Lola had her watched seeing the map of the temple, “there are guards around. Wuya and Hannibal must’ve taken over.”

“Don’t worry. I grew up here. I know every place of this temple.” Omi grins as they went by a waterfall. She went by this rock and pushes to show a secret entrance. “Here, it will lead to the underground of the temple. It was meant for escaping. It will lead the Shen Gong Wu Vault.”

“What time is it?” Shadow asked.

Chesire holds his watch up, “It’s 11:59.”

“We must wait for Jack to signal us.” Omi said.

* * *

Kimiko saw Raimundo and Clay passed out with the other villains and women. She notices Wuya gave her the signal to go to Chase. She went off to Chase’s palace. As she went to the front entrance she knocks. The large door opens showing the black panther. He growls at her.

“Easy,” Kimiko said, “I’m here to see Chase.”

Kovu nodded as he let her follow him. Kimiko was busy looking around at the empty palace. She wasn’t aware of Kovu giving a signal to Jack, who was on the second floor seeing them from afar. He quickly went to his lab sending them the code.

Chase was at the main foyer. He smelled Kimiko coming. He got ready as Kovu enters, “My lord, Kimiko is here.”

“Really?” Chase asked as he saw Kimiko walking in the main foyer.

“My lord.” Kimiko smiles she wore a sexy red dress.

“Tell me, what brings you here?” He asked as he gotten close to her.

Kimiko presses her red cherry lips together, “I missed you.” She places her hands on his chest, “I want to be with you, again. I need you, master.”

“You are not welcome here.” Chase sneered, “I told you to leave me.”

“But, I want you.” Kimiko said as she presses her lips onto Chase’s, “Don’t you feel it?”

“Heh, I knew you would come back.” Chase grins widely, “It isn’t wised to say such things.”

“But, I mean it, my lord. I want you like old time sake.” Kimiko said as she presses her lips against him adding tongue this time.

Chase didn’t like the way Kimiko kissed. It wasn’t like Omi’s soft lips. No, Kimiko’s was a bit chaped and cold. He forgotten how he didn’t care how kisses, touches felts because he always wanted a quick fuck to satisfy his hunger. Not anymore. Now, he cares for those things since his hunger had became pickier.

“Very well.” Chase said, “Follow me to my room.” Kimiko gave a smile when Chase turned away her smile grew sinister. She wasn’t aware that Chase had grins evilly as well. He saw Jack giving a nod.

The redhead quickly went back to the lab, “Omi, Chase is taking Kimiko to the room. I repeat. Start the mission!”

* * *

Back at the temple, Omi nodded, “Okay.” She whispers. She waves her hand to her group, “Go. Go. GO!” They run inside the secret entrance. Omi went in closing the large boulder.

“Dude, this place is creepy.” Jermaine said seeing the dark cave.

“It hasn’t been used for over five hundred years.” Omi said as she saw Shadow lighting up a torch. “We must be quick.”

“Lola and you guys come with me.” Chesire said as he pointed at his group. They nodded as they went to do their part.

* * *

Chase started to strip Kimiko’s red dress showing her red lingerie underneath. She gave a slight smile as she saw Chase staring at her breasts. The Overlord started to roughly kiss the Japanese female as he clip off her bra showing her perky breasts. Kimiko let out a moan as she felt Chase’s hands going down her; she gave a quick shudder feeling his fingers playing with her clit.

“Chase…” She moans.

The Overlord pulled away as he started to nibble on her pale neck. Kimiko pulls the Overlord closer as the two stumble there way on the large king size bed. Chase knew he should take a long time so Omi would be able to escape quickly. He saw Kimiko moaning his name as he started to slip her panties off as he slit two of his fingers in her. She gasps out loud feeling the sensation rushing through her body. Chase kisses down her neck waiting for the time to pass by.

Soon the Overlord was too naked. The Japanese female moans as she felt Chase’s member thrusts into her. “Chase…” She moans as she presses her lips against feeling the thrust becomes faster.

“Hush.” Chase said as he sucks on her nipple and give her a harsh thrust making her gasping for air. Kimiko let the Overlord take control.

“Yes!” She groans feeling Chase’s snake like tongue flickering her perky nipple back and forth. “Oh yes…” The Overlord grins as he continues to please her.

* * *

Omi went pass the temples to head over to the secret dungeon. She saw Clay and Raimundo knocked out by the alcohol they consumed. She scowls at them as she quickly stays in the shadow. She got to the secret entrance and went inside the dungeon as she went to finding Ping Pong. She tiptoes softly seeing the dark bricks halls; it was all moist and hummed. A soft cough breaks the silence, “Ping Pong?” She whispers following the small coughs.

“Ping Pong?” She got to the cell Ping Pong was in and gasps seeing the small boy curled up into a ball. He was breathing heavily it seems he had a small fever. His cheeks were lightly tinted red; he looked thinner and had sweat bullets on his baldhead. Ping Pong was malnourished and he was shuddering from the cold. The poor child had a raggedy blanket to cover himself.

“Sister Omi…” He coughs once more as he weakly looks up but couldn’t see. His glasses were taken away from him.

Rage spread through Omi’s body. There’s nothing more than wanting to torture those warriors. How could they put a small child in a dungeon? Not to mention not giving him a proper meal and clothing. He poor boy was nearly thin to the bones and the small plate was filled with grease and chicken bones and the bowl of mold water must’ve made him sick.

She snaps back to reality, “Don’t worry, Ping Pong. I’ma get you out.” A lock holds the cell door together so she quickly breaks through it. She rushes over to carries her friend. She presses her hand onto his head it was warm. She was right Ping Pong does have a fever.

“Sister Omi... where did you go?” He asked weakly.

Omi frowns as her eyes began to be teary. She holds it in and spoke, “I had to leave.”

“I wish you didn’t. All of our friends killed the monks and dojo.” He coughs lightly as he spokes.

Omi nodded, “Shh, I’ll take you out of here.” Her heart aches knowing that Ping Pong had witness. She carried him out of the temple and just in time Shadow came out with bags full of Shen Gong Wu. The others started burning down the temple and destroying it. Omi saw Raimundo and Clay rushed out seeing the guards being taken down.

Raimundo spotted Mist (Omi) staring at him. He glares at her, “You will play, you bitch!” Mist ignores him as she went into the forests.

The guards came by, “Do we follow her?”

“No, stay. We’ll get her.” Raimundo grin evilly.

Clay cracks his knuckles, “Should we tell Hannibal?”

“What’s there to tell? She’ll go after Chase and when that happens we’ll get her.” Raimundo smirks. Clay chuckles darkly and agrees with him.

Omi runs through the forest with everyone else. She contact Jack, “Our mission is done. Is everything going to order?”

“Yeah, Kimiko and Chase are still there. She’s about to slip the potion in his drink. I’m waiting for him to give the word.” He said, “Wait by the underground lair and I’ll be there. Skyler is finishing a few things.”

“Alright,” She looks at her group, “You heard him. Go!” They nodded as Shadow open a small green portal to go to the liar. Everyone rushes in as the portal closes.

* * *

Kimiko got off the bed as she had a red silk robe on. Her messy hair was on her left shoulder as she went over to get a glass of wine. “Do you want wine, my lord?” She purrs at Chase.

The Overlord was wearing a black Chinese long sleeve collar shirt. The shirt was unbuttoning which shows off his chest. He stood out his balcony thinking about Omi. Was she fine? Did they catch her? His trace broke when he Kimiko and said, “Very well.”

Kimiko grins, “Okay.” She looks over her shoulder seeing Chase staring out the distance. She took out the potion from her red bra. It had a small pocket revealing the potion. When she pours the wine in she quickly added the potion and stirs it.

Chase glances over a bit seeing Kimiko pouring the potion. Then, he looked straight toward the view. “So, what happen to Mist?” She asked as she handed the drink towards him.

“She left.” Chase said as he took the drink and sips it. Kimiko saw this and gave light smirk.

“I see, I thought she was what you wanted.” Kimiko said as she saw him taking another sip.

“I thought so, too.” He said as he drinks his wine. “Since, you admitted you need me. “

Kimiko said, “Are you still going to ask me to be your queen?”

“Yes.” He said, as the word taste like disgust.

“Since, you need me as much I need you then, yes.” Kimiko grins as she smiles, “Surely, I want you to capture Mist and kill her. She was getting in the way. Then, we can wed.” She presses her lips against Chase.

Chase had his eyes opens as he saw Kimiko’s eyes closed. He grins knowing that he would never choose her. He looks up seeing the small camera and gives a little hand moment. Jack receives the message.

* * *

Jack was in his lab as he put on his suit, “Omi, Chase drank the potion. I repeat he drank it. I’ma shut down the lab. Kovu, go to Chase.” He looks over the other warriors, “Get in position. Shut down everything! Make sure this place is locked up!” Jack typed a few things on the large computer.

“Lab shutting down.” The computer responded. Jack added his password and scans it with his face.

“Computer makes sure no intruder gets in. Self destruct if that happens.” Jack types down the codes and downloaded everything on to his Macbook pro.

“Yes, Spicer.” The computer responded.

Jack let the computer shut down. Warriors went out to do their part in the mission. Kovu spoke, “You better hurry. I’m going to lock down this door.”

“Got it!” Jack said as he downloaded everything from his computer. He closed his laptop and head out of the lab. Kovu closes the large door locking it with heylin magick and making it invisible. Then, the other warriors put a large painting to cover the door. Jack opens a green portal, “Make sure you’re by Chase side. He might be chained.” He said to Kovu. He nodded in response.

The redhead went through the portal. As he got to the underground lair he saw Ping Pong on a hospital bed breathing heavily. Skyler was checking him, “He got a small fever.”

Omi was standing there in silent. “Omi, I know your pissed but,” Jack patted her back, “be patient. I know how hard it is.” Omi looks away. “Omi, we all know. I know! This is fucked up what they did to Ping Pong. I mean, he’s just a kid.” Jack hugs her, “Its okay. He’s fine. You saved him.”

“I know but if I took him with me. He would’ve been fine.” Omi sighs she doesn’t want to talk about it anymore. “Did Chase… slept with her?”

“Yes.” Jack said.

Omi nodded, “Good.” She fixes her armor, “Now, I want you all to get ready.”

Jack helped Skyler with her suit, “Augh, this thing is too tight on my boobs!” Skyler fumed.

Shadow grins, “I can help.”

“Get away perve!” Jack fumes.

Omi rolled her eyes as she went over to help Skyler with her armor. “There. Jack put on the camera for everyone. Skyler, are the machines ready?”

“Yes, ma’am. All ready.” Skyler said. Jack went on his laptop seeing all the machines.

“Good. When Chase gives the word you know its time to launch them.” Omi said, “Now, let’s go. It must be time.”

“I’ll keep an eye on the boy.” The crow warrior said.

“Thank you, Shen.” Omi smiles as she patted the warrior.

“Yes, my Queen.” Shen bowed.

* * *

Kimiko watches Chase dropped his cup breathing heavily. “What is the meaning of this?” He asked as he tries to fake the symptoms. He remembers Skyler telling him that in the beginning his heart would hurt. Then, he would stop breathing and black out.

“You really think I would marry you.” Kimiko giggles. “I poisoned you, you idiot.”

Chase glares at her as he pretends to black out. Now, he notice the potion Jack and Skyler made work perfectly. He felt no pain and he could tell his heart rate got a little slow and his breathing was barely there.

Kimiko watched in pleasure. She called Hannibal and Wuya, “He’s down.”

“Excellent.” Hannibal grins widely.


	8. Chapter 8

Hannibal and Wuya came bursting in Chase’s palace. They had their army outside starting to take over the world. Wuya put a spell on Chase’s warriors as they fell down. Kovu was on the floor being knocked out by the spell. Hannibal went to the throne to see Chase being chained up by Wuya’s rock warriors wearing only his training/bedroom pants on leaving him shirtless.

“Well. Well. If it isn’t Chase Young?” Hannibal grins widely.

Chase’s looks up glaring at him, “If you’re wondering what happen to you. Well, I lower your abilities and it reduces your powers.” Wuya smirks.

“Now, don’t frown, boy.” Hannibal chuckles as he lift Chase’s chin up, “You can be our errand boy.”

“I rather die.” Chase glares.

Omi and the others were hiding in the shadows on top of the palace. They watched from the high cliffs. She saw Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay walking in the palace. “Well. Well. Isn’t it Chase Young?” Raimundo gave a cocky grin, “Wow, you look like shit.”

“I was about to ask the same thing to you. Tell me, are you doing cocaine or Heorine?” Chase asked with a grin, “Cause you look pretty fucked up.”

Raimundo went up to Chase a punch him in the face. Omi was about to move but Jermaine hold her back. Chase chuckles darkly, “Is that all you got?”

Raimundo was about to hit him again until Kimiko stops him. “Baby. Baby stop, he’s not worth it. Besides we got him.” Kimiko purrs as she tries to calm him down. She rubs his chest sexually.

Raimundo grins widely, “Fine. Besides, he’s pissed that I got you, bae.” Kimiko giggles as she kissed him.

Hannibal chuckles, “Now, let’s get down to business. I’ll torture you then I’ll lock you up forever.” He grabs Chase’s hair, “But, first I’ma cut this girlish hair.” He took out his large dagger and pulled Chase’s hair. Hannibal had a large smirk across his face.

“Its not wise to think so low of me.” Chase growls.

Hannibal chuckles, “You and what army. Didn’t that apprentice of yours left ya. We search the ends of the earth to find her. Even, if you had Shadow to help. How can she fight all of us and our army?” He shows ever allies around him.

Wuya said, “Your so in denial, Chase.”

“Hmph,” Chase smirks evilly, the rock warriors pulled Chase down with their chains “Your such a fool.”

Wuya went over and smack him across the face. “You’re the fool. Your weak and foolish to believe you’re greater than all of us.”

“Such anger is it because I took your powers away and you never get them back?” Chase asked, as he taste blood on his bottom lip blood on his bottom lip. The smack didn’t hurt but he feels Omi’s anger.

Wuya glares at him than gave a sinister smirk, “Hannibal cut off his hair.” She said as she went back at her spot.

“My pleasure.” Hannibal roughly pulls Chase’s hair and was about to cut his hair off until Chase quickly grabs his arm, “You really think you could take me?”

“I don’t know,” Chase turns into his dragon form, “You tell me.” Hannibal’s eyes widen in shock when Chase flipped him on his back.

Wuya shouted at her army rock creature and the Xiaolin warriors, “Don’t just stand there. Get him!”

“Now!” Chase shouted.

Omi and her teams came down from the shadows. Raimundo and his group stopped seeing Mist and her team. They couldn’t tell with their mask covering their face. “You bitch,” Raimundo glares as he runs towards to Mist to attack her but Jermaine blocked his punch.  

“Not so fast!” Jermaine growls as he blocks Raimundo and punches him in the face. He looks at Omi, “You go help Chase.”

Omi nodded as she went over to attack the rock creaters that chained Chase. The Overlord broke his chains and smirks, “I could take them, young one.”

“And you have all the fun?” Omi snorted playfully. The two were surrounded by Wuya’s and Hannibal’s warriors.

“Remember what I teach you, young one.” Chase said as he held his hands up and got into his fighting position.

“Yes, Chase.” Omi said as she follows her master.

The went into their attack mode, “Monkey dodging ball. Sparrow sprinting over tiger! Spider swimming! Snakes eating flower.” Chase grabs Omi’s hand as he spins her, she would kick at the creatures. Then, he would go in his dragon form. The two fought together enjoying their fight. They destroyed every warrior around them.

“Let see, if you could take on me.” Wuya jumps in front of Omi.

Chase was about to go until Hannibal came in front, “Not so fast.” He glares at him.

Omi rolled her eyes and went for an attack. Wuya quickly blocks her. Maybe she shouldn’t get too cocky. After all, she is dealing with a witch. She did a black flip and punch Wuya across the face.

Chase kicked Hannibal in the face. The two went at it. Hannibal growls, “You think you can take me down.”

“In fact, yes.” Chase smirks evilly as he uses one of his moves to take down Hannibal.

“My army will come for me.” Hannibal said.

“Hmph, my army will take you down.”

“Your cats can’t handle my creatures.” Hannibal spat.

Chase chuckles darkly, “That’s why I formed allies as well.”

“What are you talking about-“ Hannibal paused when he saw Clay running in yelling, “There’s robots out there destroying our army.” Clay was bruised up and was kicked by Jack Spicer who was showing off his Heylin suit, “Master Chase, I program the robots to attack now. Thanks to your heylin magick they are more indestructible than ever.”

Hannibal eyes widen as he punches Chase in the face, “I won’t go down that easy.” Chase glares at him as the two went at it again.

Jack grins evilly at Clay as he pulled the his blond hair, “Now, don’t you like being the bottom, bitch.” He spits at his face.

“You asshole. Don’t you dare touch him!” Kimiko shouted as she uses her firebending to attack Jack but Katnapped tackled her down.

“Meow,” She said, “I’m the only one that gets to pick on him.” Kimiko growls having her outfit ruined. Katnappe grins widely as she did a back flip, “Try catch me.”

Jermaine saw Raimundo attacking with his sword but he dodges them. Next thing he knew he was able to grab the sword with both of his hands and use his electric bending. Raimundo shouted in pain as he was electrified by Jermaine.

Kimiko was taken down when Omi kicked Wuya in the stomach shooting her to hit the Japanese girl. The two females were knocked out cold. Omi looks over her shoulder seeing Hannibal still fighting Chase. She saw Hannibal taking down the young warrior. “No, Chase.” She saw Hannibal tossing him against a wall.

Omi rushes over to attack Hannibal with her kick but the sadistic warrior caught her leg, “You think you can stop me?”

“I can try.” She did another twirl giving a hard kick across his face. Hannibal let got of her to cover his face from the pain. Omi rushes over seeing Chase in his dragon form, “Chase… Chase…” She shooks seeing the Overlord is a bit out cold. She looks up seeing the glass ceiling showing the Red Blood Moon. Her eyes turned red feeling her heart beating harder and her hands grips into a fist.

“I will kill you for hurting him.” Omi growls in anger at the warrior.

Hannibal chuckles darkly, “Let see if you can.”

Omi uses her water bend showing her water turned black with a red aura around it. She iced them using them as weapons and went for the attack. Hannibal was able to able her hits and blows. Hell, he could take her punches. She stabs him in the stomach but the Demon warrior grabs her by the throat, “You think your toys can stop me?”

Omi gasps for air feeling her throat compress. Hannibal slams her against the wall making her cough up blood. He licks his lips sexually as he rips off her armor showing the tight suit around her body, “You know, what” He chuckles darkly, “I was gonna kill you but, making you into my fuck toy would be better. Do you like the sound of that? Being my slut.” Omi glares at him until Hannibal gasps for air. It took seconds to see what was happening. Her hazel eyes widen seeing Chase stabbing Hannibal with his claws giving a dark glare and growls in his demonic voice, “I WILL KILL YOU!” Omi stood watch seeing Chase throwing Hannibal against the wall and clawing the living daylights out of him. The dragon hybrid started to bite down on Hannibal’s insides and rip him to shreds. Then, he uses his mouth biting a huge chunk of the sadistic demon’s flesh off and spat it out. Chase noticed Hannibal was knocked out cold and his wounds would heal. His chest puffed in and out as he breathed in heavily.

Omi took off her mask and covered her mouth in shock, “Chase!” She was too happy to see him fine. Rushing over to see him in his dragon form she went for a hug but the Overlord stops her.

“Its better if you don’t look at me like this.” He said in his demonic voice.

Omi gave big smile and went for it. “I don’t care what you are or turn into. I love you.” Having tears in her eyes. Her lips pressed against on the jaw line of the dragon hybrid. Chase stood in shock for a moment then hugs her back, “Very well, young one.” He turned back into his form seeing how his enemies had fallen. “Lock them all up, Jack.”

“You got it.” Jack said as he started to tell everyone what to do.

Omi said, “I thought you were out cold?”

“I was for a bit until I heard you fighting for me against,” He glares down at Hannibal’s body, “ **him**. Then, when I got up I saw him chocking you and claiming you to be his slave…” His eyes glow dangerously, “He shouldn’t have done that. No one belongs to you. You are mine.” He strokes her cheek. Omi smiles as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. He presses his lips against her’s.

The two pulled away and Chase said, “We should get ready for the ceremony.”

“Of course, my lord.” Omi said.

Chase grins evilly, “We will get your revenge.” Omi smiles widely.

* * *

Raimundo groans in pain as he saw a light aim at his face. “Where-Where am I?” He moved one his arms but felt heavy and chains sounds. He looks down seeing him chain down to a cage. Giggling through his ears, “He’s awake.” One of the warriors giggles out of the blue.

“Oh, they’re waking up.” He heard another voice. As he open his eyes he saw a very dark foyer it had rocks and giant gloomy feel. He blinks seeing all the torches around.

“Hey, wakey. Wakey.” One of the female warriors said with a huge smile across her face.

Raimundo groans as he turns his head to his right seeing his friends being chained up to their cage. These to large metal machine chained Wuya and Hannibal up against the rocky wall up high. “What’s going on? Where the fuck am I?”

Kovu smirks when he tightens the chains round Raimundo’s neck, “Your hell.” Raimundo struggles to break free.

“Hmph, you can’t break free out of it.” Raimundo follow the voice seeing Jack sitting with a few warriors as he eats some chips. The redhead gave his cocky grin, “They have some very old heylin magic and other dark magic.”

The pink haired female giggles, “Jackie, tell the more.”

“Oh yeah,” Jack grins evilly, “Try break free the chip I implanted in your head is a bomb so you know- BOOM!” He saw Clay, Kimiko, Wuya and Hannibal struggling to break free.

“You’re not listening!” Skyler sang out loud.

“Shut up, skank!” Clay shouted out loud.

Shadow went over and slaps him across the face. The blond only took moment to realize what happen but he wasn’t aware she spat him across the face. “Ohh hot.” Skyler said as she take a sip of her soda. Shadow smirks at her.

“So, why were here?” Kimiko yells.

“Chill!” Jack said eating his bag of chips, “Ashley want some?”

Jermaine rolled his eyes as Ashley went over to grab come. She hand one chip to him in the mouth. “Thanks, bae.” He said.

Ashley grins widley, “Your welcome, baby.”

Raimundo looks closely, “Ashley, Jermaine? What the fuck is going on?”

“If your wondering why we’re here is that we are warriors for Chase.” Ashley smirks widely.

“Pfft, you? What did you do have sex with him?” Kimiko asked.

“Like I would. But, you on the other hand…well- you bang every guy on your side.” She said

Kimiko yells, “You’re the fucking skank here!”

Jermaine shouted, “Hey, don’t talk to her like that!” He went over to Kimiko and uses his electrical ability on her. She screams in pain being electrocuted. “Yay! Honey baby.” Ashley giggles as she claps her hands together.

“How can you do that?” Wuya asked.

“Dragon of Electricity, baby.” Jermaine said as he put one arm around Ashley’s shoulders. “My master talk me everything she knows.”

“She? You mean, Mist not Chase?”

“Chase is out Lord and his mistress is out Master.” Jack said as he takes a sip of Skyler’s soda. The villains blink at this.

“The lord and his Mistress will be here in a moment.” Kovu said.

* * *

Omi saw Chase getting the Lao Mang Long soup ready. She found Raimundo was carrying Dojo’s dead body in his sash. She couldn’t believe Raimundo would have the guts to show off a dead dragon like some trophy. Chase told her he could be avenged if his body is in the soup. Omi agree with this. Besides, it will give her more evil. “Chase,” She sees Chase put Dojo in the soup, “will Dojo be good for the soup?”

“Of course, young one.” Chase smirks at her while he stir the soup, “The dragon will increase the powers of the soup. Dragons have a strange way of decomposing. Their magical powers stay on for awhile.”

“Really.” She checks to see the green elixir bubbling around.

Chase smirk grew wider when he saw her becoming more interest, “Are you excited?”

“Hmph.” Omi nodded as she watch the soup glowing.

Chase said, “You will become not only an evil Heylin warrior but, you will become my bride.” Omi gave a light smile while watching the soup. Chase notices she been feeling a bit off when he started cooking the soup. “We are done.” He pours some into this fine dragon gold cup with Emerald on the Dragon eyes and some few jewels here and there. “Chesire, I expect this when the ceremony start.”

“Yes, my lord.” The male bows as he took the cup.

“Um… before we start the ceremony can we see the fallen warriors?” Omi asks Chase. “I want them to see it.”

“Very well.” Chase said as he took her hand, “We shall go.”

* * *

Chase and Omi walk into the dark foyer seeing all the fallen warriors chained up. The most pleasure scene was seeing they look horribly suffered. They couldn’t tell Omi because she was wearing her heylin armor. She had her mask on as she follows Chase. “This is a pleasing view, right Mist.” Chase said as he stood in front of them. Mist nodded as she glares over them.

Raimundo had a anger sprang through him so, he got up and try to attack, “You will pay for this, you bitch. I swear I will kill you… both of you.” He glares darkly at bother of them. The chains had him down as he struggles to break free.

“I thought she left you.” Kimiko glares at Chase, “you said-“

“I said a lot of things.” Chase cut her off as he look over at Mist, who was removing her armor off.

“So, tell me,” Hannibal licks his bruised dry lips, “How did you do it?”

Jack and the other smirk evilly as they look over at their Overlord waiting for him to answer. “It’s simple. Your potion failed.”

“That’s impossible! I had to-“ Chase cut over Wuya, “My apprentice had her follower, Jack spy on you two. We found out your plan so we created out own plan to stop you.”

“How that does explain the potion-“ Skyler cuts Wuya off, “Just because your potion is magic it does take simple tests to figure out what you use from there me and Jack create potion for Chase so he can be immune by it.”

“You fools! What have you done?” Hannibal growls at the pink haired female, “Have you realized that potion was to bring him down. There will be nothing to stop him.”

“That’s the point. This potion was to make him unstoppable to any dark magic. The only way to kill him is well if you were God.” Jack said, “My lord, do you wish for me to explain or you want to?”

“Allow me, Jack.” Chase spoke as he continues, “This plan was to stop you and over throw you all. I shall rule the world with my ability.”

Wuya laughs, “You think you rule the world.”

Chase grins darkly as he waves his hands to summon a dark shadow, “I think I have.”

“A shadow demon.” Wuya eyes widen, “That’s impossible. You have to have no-“

“Soul? I don’t as you recall the Loa Mang Lone soup.” Chase said, “As Jack brilliant robotic skills he is able to create deadly machines to stop your army and run the world for those who appose me. The world is mine.”

“You trick me. You knew we would fuck! UCK! You fucking perve!” Kimiko yells in rage, “I knew you agreeing with me on marriage was weird. You’re disgusting to even-“ Mist went up to her in anger and slap the sens of the Japanese woman. Jack and the other had their mouths drop in pleased. “You will not speak to Chase that way.”

“I know that voice.” Raimundo said as he thought for a moment.

Omi sighs as she removes the mask off of her face. “That’s right, Omi.” Raimundo chuckles, “I knew that ridiculous voice anywhere. I thought you were dead in the cold forest.”

Omi glares at him. Kimiko spits at her face, “Bitch! You were fucking Chase the whole time! No wonders he-“ Omi slaps her across again glaring down at her. Kimiko took the smack and let out a small laugh having a bit off blood coming down her cheek. “I am not a slut.” Omi said giving a dark smirk, “Unlike you.”

Kimiko glares at her, “I will kill you!” She got up trying to break free from the chains.

Omi stood unafraid of the young woman in front, “How many did you really sleep? Everyone in this room, hmph?”

“Are you mad that you never fuck?” Kimiko yells, “Because I highly that fucking Chase will make any difference.”

“I see you’re jealous.” Omi smiles widely. “Are you mad that I have him?”

Kimiko glares at her. “So, what is this?” Clay asked, “Is this for you getting kicked out of the Xiaolin temple?”

“Or that one time.” Raimundo lick his lips sexually at her. “You remember that time don’t you?”

“How could I forget? I got the scar to prove it.” She scowls at him.

Raimundo laughs out loud, “Didn’t you like it? I mean, you were crying and saying no but no one was there for you.” Chase watches Omi’s reaction, “You were just there crying and pleading. I mean, it was fun- well, for me. It was like a fun kink.”

“That was rape.” Omi glares darkly at him.

“To you rape to me it was a fun kink.” Raimundo grins widely as he look over to Chase, “You should of seen her- man, if you were there you wish you done something about it. This bitch was crying and crying and crying until I left. Of course, I beat the shit out of her until she was black and blue but she was a fool to believe the drugs was the cause of…” Chase wanted to murder him. He glares down at the Brazilian male until he saw Omi walking off, “Ha! Of course, you couldn’t do this. You were-“ Omi went over at the torturing table of weapons she found a sharp pruning shear she grab it. Going back to Raimundo who was shouting in fright “Wait, what are you doing- No! NO! AHHH!” Omi clip his dick off- well, part of it. She saw blood staining on Raimundo’s dirty pants and smirks, “You fucking bitch! AUGH!” He cries in pain.

“Omi,” Chase stood stunned at the scene but it was very sexy to him. He feels the other felt the same reaction. Jack and the others were stunned at the sight. Skyler covered her ears and closes her eyes at the scene. “you shouldn’t have done that in front-“ Omi cut him off yelling at him with tears coming down her cheek, “YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPEN THERE? HOW COULD YOU KNOWN!?” She threw the weapon aside in rage, “These disgusting poor excuse of people ruined me! I was trying to be a caring friend and,” She spat at Raimundo’s face, “he raped me and they watched!”

Chase went over hushing her, “Its fine. Let me see what you see.” He presses his forehead against her’s. She closes her eyes letting him. He saw bits and pieces of flashes of memory until he found the right one.


	9. Chapter 9

“Omi,” Chase stood stunned at the scene but it was very sexy to him. He feels the other felt the same reaction. Jack and the others were stunned at the sight. Skyler covered her ears and closes her eyes at the scene. “you shouldn’t have done that in front-“ Omi cut him off yelling at him with tears coming down her cheek, “YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPEN THERE? HOW COULD YOU KNOWN!?” She threw the weapon aside in rage, “These disgusting poor excuse of people ruined me! I was trying to be a caring friend and,” She spat at Raimundo’s face, “he raped me and they watched!”

Chase went over hushing her, “Its fine. Let me see what you see.” He presses his forehead against her’s. She closes her eyes letting him. He saw bits and pieces of flashes of memory until he found the right one.

_Omi seems to be around her younger age. She smiles in great joy as she finished to her training session. From the corner of her eyes she saw Raimundo injecting some Heroin into his system. Kimiko smoking weed while Clay drinks beer. She went over to them, “Can you guys help me clean up this place?”_

_“Shut it.” Raimundo said._

_Kimiko spoke, “You know, what Omi? How about you do this for all of us, hmph? I mean, we didn’t really train and it would be a dick move for you to ask us to clean your mess?”_

_Omi plays with her fingers looking down, “Well, I thought since I cleaned up your rooms and do your chores most of the time maybe…”_

_“Chores that you let us create.” Clay said in his accent, “If you told us something we wouldn’t have that mess.”_

_“Well, I just thought since we-“ Kimiko cut her off, “You thought wrong.”_

_Omi nodded seeing Raimundo taking a moment feeling the drug going into him, “Do it.” He said. She left but felt Raimundo staring at her._

_“What a bitch?” Kimiko said out loud._

_“Shh, bae.”_

_After an hour of cleaning the place Master Fung came seeing the training room not that clean. Omi was so tired of the work she does. She felt she was doing everything, cooking, cleaning, hell- even bathing her friends at times. Master Fung spook, “Omi, what is this mess?”_

_“Oh, is it still dirty?”_

_“Yes, do it again.” He said, “Why couldn’t you clean better like Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo. I went to their rooms and it was super clean.”_

_“I know, I was just-“ Master Fung cut her off, “I do not want to hear it. Clean it up, young monk.”_

_“Yes, Master.” She sighs as she went back to scrubbing the floors. Her Xiaolin robe hung loose showings some cleavage down. Kimiko whispers over to Master Fung stating the Omi is revealing too much which caused another problem. The nerve of Kimiko. She always wore very revealing outfits and does obscene things in the temple. Omi didn’t want to deal with it._

_After, another couple hours of cleaning Omi went to the bathroom to take a bath. She removes her dirty robes and went into the small bathtub. Feeling the nice warm water around her soft yellow skin causes her to have goosebumps. She scrubs herself with soap but heard the door opening. She looks over at the door seeing Raimundo wasted and high, “Rai, what happened?” She grabs her towel wrapping around her body. The Brazilian looks at her as she looks at him, “Your high and drunk. Rai, you told me you would stop.”_

_Raimundo bursts into chuckles, “I lied. You are so gullible.”_

_Omi stares at him, “Well, let’s get you out of here. I’m taking a ba-“ Raimundo kisses her on the lip. The young female was caught off guard and the kiss wasn’t special it was sloppy and tasted like weed and beer. She pulled away but Raimundo keeps kisses her._

_“Rai, stop.” Omi tries to push him back._

_“You know you want this.” He mumbles pressing against her’s._

_“Stop it.” She pushing him away which cause him to glare at her. “Rai, don’t be mad it’s just I rather wait for someone special.”_

_Raimundo licks his lips, “So…” He stares at her, “I can be that one person.”_

_Omi’s eyes widen, “Rai, you can’t be serious-“ Raimundo smirks, “I am serious. I want to be with you.” He pulls her closer to him, “Come on. Lets fuck.”_

_“Um… that’s nice, Rai… but if we are going to be together you have to wait later one for sex. I want to wait.,” She tries to pull away but he grabs her arms tightly, “Ow, Rai… your hurting me.”_

_“it’s just I was hoping we could fuck right now,” He leans over for a kiss but she quickly dodges and pulls away. “What the fuck, Omi?”_

_“I’m sorry but you are drunk and high. I can’t do this.” She quickly moves out of the way and Raimundo fell over. She gasps seeing him on the floor, “Oh my god, are you alri-“ Raimundo groan loudly in pain. Kimiko and Clay walks in seeing Omi helping Raimundo up, “Oh my gaod, what did you do?” Kimiko yells._

_Omi said, “He tried to kiss me and I move then he fell-“ Kimiko cuts her off, “Just get out off. Your dress like a whore.”_

_“Excuse me?” Omi asked._

_Clay pushes her out, “Just leave. You did enough damages.” Omi quickly rushes out._

_Later, she was in her room wearing her nightgown. Omi was about to go asleep until she saw her door open seeing Raimundo walking in. “Raimundo… what are you doing here?” She asked a bit of afraid._

_Raimundo looks at her, “I was think maybe we could fuck. Later is now.”_

_“No, that’s not what I meant- Raimundo, I said we should wait and see-“ Raimundo got close to her, “Later is Now. I want to fuck.” He grabs her arms and Omi struggles to break free._

_“Let go of me.” She pushes him and he slaps her across the face. Omi took a few moments to understand what was going on but she wasn’t aware of the Brazilian pushing her down the floor and ripping her nightgown off. “No! What are you doing?” Omi yells frighten by Raimundo’s eyes staring at her naked body. Seeing him taking out his member._

_“I’m gonna fuck you like never before.” He forcefully spread her legs._

_“Stop it, Raimundo. Please I beg of-“ She struggles for him to get him off of her. He slaps her again and pinning her down. The young female felt dizy and felt the room spinning. She saw Kimiko and Clay entering._

_“You did it?” Clay asked._

_“Clay? Kimiko?” Omi asked confused still feeling a bit dizy from the hit._

_Kimiko took out the camera, “Are you getting this?” Raimundo grins widely as he enters her.  
The young female warrior felt a strong strike of pain in her. “Help me…” She had tears in her eyes as she looks over Clay and Kimiko. The two were busy watching Raimundo thrusting into her. Kimiko was giggling as she recorded the video._

_“Now, she can never tell us what to do.” Clay said._

_Kimiko snorted, “If I show this to Master Fung. She will surely get kicked out for breaking her vows.”_

_Omi felt her body numb feeling Raimundo’s member hurting her lower part but she was far too in shock to do anything. What can she do at this point? Fight back? Raimundo grunts broke her trance, “Yeah, baby. Don’t do anything. Hmm.” He thrusts into her faster, “You like that?”_

_She spits at his face. Raimundo stops as he glares down at her, “You bitch!” He started hitting her until she started to bleed. “You think your better than me, huh? Your nothing but a piece of shit! No one wants you. Your lucky I’m fucking you.” Kimiko and Clay watches as they saw Raimundo spits at her face. He continues to rape her until he came. Once he took out his member he looks at Omi with a cocky grin on his face. The young female covered in blood and bruises coughs a bit of blood._

_“Let’s go.” Raimundo said._

_Kimiko went over to Omi staring at her. Then, she spits her across the face, “That’s for fucking with my boyfriend, slut.” She went over Raimundo and the three left the room._

_Soon, Omi decides to get up feeling her lower area in pain. She limps over to the mirror in her room to see herself. She stares at the mirror brusting in tears. She couldn’t even tell if she had tears coming down from her swollen face. Her black eye swelled as well. The poor girl was too in shock when she looked at her lower area having blood coming down. The pain shoots through her body as she slowly took her blanket from her bed and went to the corner of her room. Cuddling into a ball in the corner she softly cries from the event._

Chase Young pulls away from Omi. He saw her innocent face covered in tears. For once, he had never felt such anger. He went over to Raimundo who was laugh out loud. “Hahahah,” Raimundo chuckles darkly, “You saw it. Her pussy was so good and tight.” Jack and Jermaine was about to go until Skyler stops them as they saw Chase getting closer to the Brazilian, “Your poor little virgin isn’t there. She’s a slut! I fucked her good.”

The Overlord glares down at him and grab him by the throat, “If she wasn’t here I would’ve crush your throat like this,” He squeeze Raimundo’s throat a bit making him gasp for air, “seeing you watch me kill you… but that would be a gift because now, my apprentice have the say if you should die now or later and I assure you,” He leans over seeing the fear of the Brazilian male’s eyes,  “you will wish for me to kill you.” He pushes him down going over to Omi.

“May we begin?” He asked her.

Omi smiles darkly, “Yes, Chase.”

Chase went over to the middle of the room, looking over at Hannibal and Wuya. “Tell me,” He said in curiosity, “how did you do it?”

“Do what?” Wuya asked.

“How were you able to let the Xiaolin warriors to go through the temple and frame Omi?” He asked as Chesire went over bringing the Loa Mang Long soup. The torches’ flames grew large.

Raimundo looks up quickly, “What?”.

“We didn’t do anything, you psycho!” Kimiko yells.

Chase rolled his eyes, “I do not believe in you.”

“We couldn’t possibly have done it. We were busy partying.” Clay shouted.

Hannibal added, “They were too stoned to even go through the plan.”

“They couldn’t have done it.” Wuya said, “I check on them and they never left.”

“Yeah, we were suppose to but” Raimundo yells shaking him self to break free from his chains, “someone beat us to it.” He looks over seeing Omi giving a small evil smile quickly following her master.

“My lord, I believe they are being insane.” Kovu added, “May we continue.”

Chase said, “Very well.” Chesire handed the cup to Chase. “Today,” Chase began taking the cup in his hands, “We welcome a new Heylin arrival, new warrior, and my,” He stares at Omi who kneels down, “apprentice.”

Omi stares up giving a soft smile. When Chase handed Omi the Loa Mang Long, “Your soul will be gone and become full utter evil. Do you take this to be a true Heylin warrior?”

“Yes.” She answers.

“Very well.” Omi stood while Chase handed her the Loa Mang Long soup. She took it and glares over at the Xiaolin warriors and the Heylin ex leaders. “She did it…” Raimundo figured out.

Omi drinks the soup. “No! She did it! She planned it!” He yells out loud.

Chase glares over at the Brazilian’s nonsense. Shadow went over to slap him across the face, “Shut up.” He took the hit.  
“You don’t understand.” Raimundo said having his nosebleed, “The only way the temple can be open is by a water element.”

Chase stood for a moment. Jack said, “You guys must’ve use magic.”

“He’s right.” Wuya said in shock, “The temple was only meant for Water element by a Dragon of Water. It can be only open by them they hold the powers to control the locks.” Everyone stood for a moment looking over for Omi finishing the soup.

Omi sighs in relief as the taste of the soup went through. She couldn’t handle the taste of weed and dragon. It gave an awful taste. Eyes where on her and she felt them. She gave the cup to Chesire.

Chase’s eyes widen in disbelief. Omi looks over at the prisoners in front of them. “You didn’t change.” Chase said, staring at her.

Omi bites her bottom lip and said, “It’s because I have no soul. I was already evil from the gecko.”

Everyone’s mouth dropped to the follow. Chase was standing in disbelief as Omi walks in front the prisoners, “I’m sorry, my lord for lying to you.” She began, “I wanted to prove you it was for real.”

“You destroy the temple?” Kimiko asked.

“Yes, I destroy the temple.” Omi answers, “I used my ability to open the temple, put the “evidence” in certain places.”

“You planned to get kicked out?”

“Yes. Growing up in the Xiaolin temple wasn’t easy.” Omi said in a very serious voice, “No, scratch that. It was easy for you guys. But, for me, I was treated like an outsider. Master Fung and the other monks knew I was a bad omen from the start since, they believe in the goodness of everyone they still took me in. I always knew I was different. I always knew I wanted certain things a Xiaolin monk would never want. I wanted to lie, cheat, power, and even,” She shrugs, “to kill.” The watches her aura changes to a dark sinister feel. She went on, “Since the monks gave me a home and a feeling to be in a “family” I decide to fight my “evil side”. I started to follow the Xiaolin way there was so much I can do but this is when you guys come in, my friends!” She smiles at Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko. They gulps seeing her speaking, “My wonderful friends! You only proven me that being good is a delusion and being evil is human nature. I questioned my friendship when you all started to view me as a maid instead of a friend. Or raping me likes some sex doll! No, the best part was you guys didn’t help me when I was banned from Xiaolin.”

“You did it.” Clay protested.

“Hmph,” Omi smirks, “I did it. Yes, I did it. But, you guys could’ve lie. I wanted to have my friends protect me. I protect you all from your crappy shitting lifestyle, you filthy disgusting pigs.” She scowls at them in anger, “Your nothing but a worthless waste of air. Raimundo the drunken rapist junkie couldn’t handle rejection and always thinking he deserves everything. Kimiko, a slut that has no boundaries and enjoys seeing her junkie boyfriend rape other ppl. Clay, a delusion gay conservative that not only rapes twinks but likes to be fucked from the butt by Hannibal.” They glare at her but Clay mostly wanted to attack her. “Ah, did I hurt your feelings. I don’t care.” She bursts out in giggles being full of joy, “I can finally say I don’t care. I don’t care for any of you. You’re such horrible people. As for you two,” Turning to Wuya and Hannibal, “You were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Even so, I’m glad you’re here so I can slowly rip your guts out for ‘trying’ to frame me.” She smiles.

“You think you can get away with this.” Raimundo yells.

Omi looks over him when she blinked her eyes changes to sadistic demonic red dragon eyes, “But I already have.”

“Chase, why are you standing there? Get her! She was using you.” Kimiko yells.

Chase moves closer to Omi. “Chase, I-“ The Overlord presses his lips against her using tongue. The young female pulls him closer to him. Chase growls sexually as he pulls away seeing Omi breathing heavily. “I love you.” He admits. Omi blinks when Chase continues to roughly kiss her. The prisoner was stunned to see Chase responds. Kimiko became upset and jealous at seeing the two make out.

“My lord, what do we do these pigs.” Kovu stated. Having his arms arm pointing the direction to the prisoners.

“What do wish them to do?” Chase asked Omi in between kisses.

Omi broke free of the kiss, “Do whatever you want with them? Torture, test them, eat them- but, make sure they don’t die. I want to torture them still so they can taste my vengeance.” She glares over at them. Chase sexually growls being turned on by her evil spite. He picks her up bridal style taking her to his master bedroom.

Jack smirks widely, “So…”

“Well, that escalated quickly.” Skyler said.

“So, we get to torture them?” Jack asked Kovu.

Kovu let out an evil smirk.

* * *

Chase burst into the doors trying to strip Omi’s clothes off. Omi giggles as she lying on his bed, she too was trying to remove Chase’s ridiculous armor. “We don’t have to do it,” Chase said in between kisses, “if (kiss) you (kiss) don’t (kiss) want (kiss) too (kiss).”

“I (kiss) want (kiss) to (kiss).” She giggles kissing him back letting Chase remove her suit off of her body. The Overlord got to admire Omi’s breasts they weren’t too small or too big. He assumes they are the perfect size that can fill his hands. “Chase.” She giggles as she tries to remove his armor, “Why is this so difficult to remove?”

“Because you remove the latch from here.” He allows himself to a click the latches from his sides, “Just like that.”  Omi smiles as she quickly removes off of him. Chase grins as he snaps his fingers making the his suit disappear.

“You could’ve done that before.” She giggles seeing Chase’s bare chest.

“It wouldn’t been fun seeing you try to remove it.” Chase teased.

Omi pulls him closer to him for a full-blown kiss. Chase hover over her body as they lay on the bed.

“One thing, though.” Omi said.

“Anything.”

“Please be gentle.” Omi blushes.

Chase took a moment admiring her beauty. Her hazel eyes are twinkling when she stares at him back. “Of course,” He leans over to kiss her soft lips. He could taste the sweetness. Omi gave small moan being a bit shy wheather this how it suppose to be.

“You alright?” Chase smiles assumed by his little bride.

Omi bites her bottom lip, “Can you teach me what’s good?”

“Of course.” Chase smirks as he cups her breasts, “How does this feel?”

“Warm.”

“How about this?” Chase kisses down her neck. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes.” She gave a soft moan but cover her mouth quickly in shock.

“No, that’s good. Its good to make noises.” He removes her hand away from her mouth. “I like hearing it.” Omi nodded as she felt Chase nibbling on her neck. “Maybe you can say my name.” Making her laugh.

Soon the Overlord was able to sucking her breasts. His favorite part was hearing Omi moaning his name softly. Slowly spreading her legs apart, “Shh, is gonna be fine.” He felt her winced in fright. Omi nodded as she saw Chase slowly enter her. “Does it hurt?”

“No, it just feels weird and it hurts.” She covers her face, blushing bright red and softly laughing to herself.

Chase grins at his lover. He softly whispers, “Don’t worry it gets a bit better.”

“I’m just scared.” Omi admits still cover is face. Chase removes her hands away from her face and his heart melted when he got to see Omi’s face; it was so innocent and wanting to be protected. Her hazel eyes show worried and joy giving pure honesty and trust. He will have to informed Kovu to make sure Raimundo would get his penis cut off for tainting his beautiful flower- his pure innocent flower.

She let out a small smile, “What? You’re smiling at me.”

“Nothing. It’s just your beautiful, breath-taking, pure-“ Omi shut him up with her kisses. She wraps her arms around his neck the two stay like that for a couple of more minutes. Chase couldn’t help but enjoying these innocent kisses, it was something new. He never had these kinds of kisses even when he was good. He could feel the trust she is letting him have and he will make her feel good.

“Ready?” Chase breathes heavily feeling his member ache to start.

“Huh uh.” She said.

The Overlord starts to thrust a little slow. Omi’s hands relax on his back. She never looks away from Chase’s eyes. It was hurter as she thought it would be. Chase is very gentle to her it makes her feels safe. “Chase,” She moans a little louder, “Ahh.”

Chase couldn’t help but go a little bit faster, noticing that Omi dug her nails into his back. He started to slow down but she gave a disappointed groan, which causes him to grin. So, he began to thrust faster and a little bit harder.

Omi moans having her back arched trying to meet his thrust. “Chase… ohh…” Their body temperature started to rise. Chase couldn’t help but suck on Omi’s nipples making her moan louder. His snake-tongue flicking his nipple then he made a ‘pop’ sound once he pulled his mouth away from her perky nipple. Omi’s eyes met as she saw Chase giving a teasing smirk so she quickly pushes him down and went on top of him.

The Overlord blinks at Omi being on top of him. Omi gave teasing smirk as she started to ride him. “You were going a bit slower than I thought you would…” She groans as she started to thrusts a bit faster having her eyes closed into the pure pleasure she was feeling. Chase groans as he stares at his lover riding him. He touches her breasts, so soft.

“Ahh!” She moans feeling so weak to continue.

Chase groans “Keep going.”

“Mmhmm.” Omi nods as she kept going. She couldn’t help herself to take over. The pure feeling of the pleasure going through her lower part of her body made her takes over.

“Say my name,” Chase started to meet her thrusts.

“Chase,” She moans, “a little faster.” She bites her bottom lips.

He growls sexually as he made lie down her back on the bed. He lift he legs up high. Soon, the two started to reach their climax. When they did both of them moaned out loud.

After they separated, lying on their body. Omi was staring at the ceiling breathing heavily. Chase looks over seeing Omi said, “Wow.”

“Wow, indeed.” Chase smirks seeing his lover giggling.

Omi couldn’t help it. “I’m pleased you like it.” He said.

“Yes, it hurts a little but you were very good.” She added. Chase wraps his arms around her waist.

“I’m glad you like and that you are fine.”

“Chase,” Omi turns her head towards him, “did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“That you love me?”  

“I love you. I want you to become my bride. You have proven to be one of the most worthy one.” Chase confessed, “I wish for us to wed.”

“Omi stares in shock as Chase kisses her on the lips. When he pulls away he says, “Would you marry me and be, my Queen?”

“Yes.” She smiles widely, pressing her lips against his.

Chase knew he had a weakness. His weakness is this woman, right here. “Chase, can I tell that I love you too.” She smiles, “My Chase Young.” His heart melted.

* * *

“AHHHHH!” Clay screams when Jack cut off his penis.

“Wow, that must really hurt.” Jack casually said, “even without some anesthetics.”

Skyler giggles, “At least he’s not crying like a baby.” She had been cutting Kimiko’s long hair all messy and ugly. The Japanese female couldn’t stop crying that her long beautiful hair is gone.

Raimundo watches his friends being tortured, “What you going to do with me?”

Jermaine went in front f him and started to punching him until he was bleeding, “I told them I’ll take care of you. You hurt Omi.”

“She deserves it.” Raimundo laughs out loud, “You could never break me.”

Jermaine laughs, “You think I wanna see you cry. You will be my new punching bag. I’ll make sure you have every bone in your body broken.”

Skyler sighs, “You have an easy job. I have to make sure this bitch is a wreck.”

* * *

Omi sat up on Chase bed seeing him put on his clothes. “I thought we could sleep together?”

“My dear, we must go back to our prisoner…” Chase said seeing Omi stretching her arms out and she lies on the bed being seductive.

“Very well.” She shrugs. I’ll just stay here with no clothes, waiting…” Her breasts jiggled when she started to move around.

“Why are you doing this?” Chase said trying to control his sexual needs.

“Because I can,” Omi smiles.

Chase went over, “You know why.”

Omi stares down at him. “I never torture anyone before- well, squirrels cause I hate them.”

Chase chuckles “I will teach you everything.”

“Your awfully nice, my Overlord.” Omi teased, “I like it.”

“Only for you, my Queen.”

Omi added, “Can you help me pick an outfit for me?”

“I can pick anything?”

“Anything you want.” She answers. Chase made a wide smirk.

Soon, Omi and Chase walk in the torturing chamber. Omi wore a love silk green dress. Chase had his fine clothing holding Omi’s hand. “Well. Well. Well.” Omi smirks evilly at the group, “I hope you enjoy this torture.”

Raimundo growls, “You will never break me!”

“Oh?” Omi leans over in her dark voice, “I think I have.” She grab one of the weapons off the table with one swing of it she brokes Raimundo’s legs. “Now, you could never run away.”

“Do we break all their legs?” Kovu asked.

Omi stares over Kimiko and Clay sweaty and bleeding in pain. “No, they’re too afraid.”

“Please…” Kimiko begs in pain, “I need water…”

Omi looks over Wuya and Hannibal looking unafraid. “Very well.” She took a knife out and cut Wuya’s thigh open. “AHHH!” She screams in pain.

Chase watches Omi pouring Wuya’s blood in a cup. “Here.” Omi shove the cup in Kimiko’s face. The Xiaolin Dragon of Fire took the blood to be refreshed. “Do you wish to part take, husband?”

The Overlord grins widely over Hannibal and Wuya. “I hope you enjoy yourself with Hades.”

“You wouldn’t.” Wuya growls.

Hannibal glares, “You know you do not-“ Chase laughs, “He made a wide offer. I took it.”

“What is it?”

“I give you to him and I would watch you get torture by the other demons you betray.” Chase said he summons the shadow demons, “You may take them.” They nodded and took them to the depts of hell.

Wuya and Hannibal screams in rage and cursing them. “What about them?” Omi asked.

Chase grins, “They go to a certain part of hell. They will forever be stuck there until you tell them to break free.” He summoned his warriors “Take them.”

“NOOO!” Kimiko screams in fright. “Please, don’t do this! AHHH!” She cries as the warriors grab her.

“AHHH!” Clay and Raimundo try to break free their cage. “You will pay for this!” Raimundo screams.

“I’ma get you!” Clay yells.

“We will break out!” Raimundo yells at Omi, “I will kill you when I see you.”

Omi smiles evilly, “When you see me you know you will never do it.” She watches in joy at the warriors taking them to the downstairs. She never went to hell before. She only saw the dark stairs and fire red lighting. One time she got close and it was hot she felt like her skin could melt off if she ever continues down the steps. She witnesses Chase going there a couple of times.

“My Queen, we should continue our day.”

“Of course, my husband.” Omi smiles widely as taking her lover’s hand. They took a walk.

“Are you ready?” Jack walks in seeing Omi staring at herself in this large mirror stand. The redhead blinks on how beautiful Omi looks in her wedding dress. Omi looks over him with a soft smile. She had soft pink lipstick on with natural eye shadow on. The dress was a long fishtail white Cheongsam. The top of the dress had been changed to a laced long sleeve form. Omi wished that she would wear lace on her wedding day.

“How do I look?” Omi asked.

“You look beautiful.” Jack sighed in shock.

Omi giggles, “Your just like Chase.”

“Well, the groom is waiting. Come on, let’s go.” He smirks as he helped her put on her floral headpiece around her head. “There. He’s gonna fall for you all over again.” Omi smiles as she grabs her bouquet of white flowers. The two went out of the room.

Chase stood down the aisle wearing his white Chinese outfit. Everything was made in fine silk. He looks over to his servants and allies standing wearing their proper clothing. Everyone had some sort of soft color, white, or black clothing on. Chase recalls that his bride wanted a white wedding with soft colors making it look pure and innocent. Though, Omi’s symbolism was interesting. It would show that their love would stay pure and equal. One of the servants started to play the piano.

“It’s starting!” Skyler whispers to Shadow. The blue-haired female smirks as she took her girlfriend’s hand. Ashley had her head lying on Jermaine’s shoulder as the two watches.

Chase gulps watching Jack walking down the aisle with Omi. When he first saw Omi, he felt he had fallen for her all over again. He could not take his eyes off of her. Omi gave a soft small at her fiancée. When Jack and Omi got to the end of the aisle, the redhead bow at Omi and Chase and took his stand on his spot.

“Before we start,” Chase said to everyone and Omi, “I want to show you something.” He took his soon-to-be wife’s hand walk at the side of this golden door. Everyone follows him. Skyler and Jack already having tears in her eyes while Shadow teased them both. “I knew you wanted to get marry here in the foyer but I wanted you to fulfill your desire.” He opens the golden door showing a bright garden. Omi stood in shock seeing the innocent, purity view. It was the same garden, the two had walk around but Chase added golden flowers from the Heavens and death flowers from the underworld- anything that is exotic and rare he could get his hands on. Anything to make it look like the Elysian Field if not, it’s better than the Elysian Field.

Jack, Vlad, Skyler, Tubbymura bursts into tears at the sight. Omi took a first step to see the flowers glowing around her. They bloomed bright and shiny like gold. “Do you like it?” Chase asked in a formal tone. He didn’t want to show excitement in front of his servant and allies.

Omi turns around to Chase and jumps on him. Before the Overlord knew Omi presses her lips against his lips. “I love it.” Omi had tears in her eyes. Chase smirks widely seeing his bride in joy. They place their ceremony in the garden. Everyone watches seeing Omi and Chase standing for their bows. Kovu had the honor to bind the two together.

Kovu stood between them, “May we honor these to rulers of the world.” Everyone bows with his or her heads. “May we bless them for their love and honor to be forever binded…” and he went on until Kovue had Chesire and Leila put on their crowns to honor them for being the Emperor and Empress of the world. Then, Lola came in with a cup filled with a sacred ritual to bind them together forever. Omi could never betray Chase and Chase could never betray Omi. The two would be forever bind by their blood and soul.

Chase smirks remembering when Omi asked him about the ritual wouldn’t work because his soul was removed. He implied that his soul had been tainted and turned to dark soot-like form to show it was corrupt. It’s the process of being a demon. The soul never left but was forever tainted and corrupt. Omi asked him about her soul and it was the same thing but she always had it when she was baby.

Kovu had chant the words seeing Omi and Chase hold the golden cup together. Leila and Chesire follow the ritual by adding special Heaven pedals around the two while Kovu had pour a crystal water know as the tears of the Cosmic dragon. Of course, there was other special ingredients for the ritual such as a mermaid’s fin, the skin of the eldest monk, the fog of the Ying-Yang world the list can go on. “Now, you two may drink the cup.” Kovu said as he continues to chant the words.

Chase allows Omi to take the first sip then his turn. It was a horrible taste. Omi winced at the flavor it was the taste of sea salt and fish in her opinion. Chase thought he tasted a bit of iron and salt. It this is how the great cosmos potion taste, it wasn’t pleasant.  A light blue light form around them finally binds the two together. Omi and Chase saw their soul fused together. Chase’s soul was a black irregular shape with red cracks around it while Omi’s was a light white soul with blue and black cracks around it giving a round form. When the soul went back into their body they felt each others inside them.

“You may kiss the bride.” Kovu said.

Chase quickly pressed his lips against his wife. The two stood kissing for a long moment. Their servants and allies clapped for them. Jack, Vlad, Skyler, and Tubbymura weeps out loud hugging each other at the beautiful sight. While Ashley wipes her tears away control her emotions. Shadow would look down wiping a tear off her eye.

After the ceremony and party. Chase carried Omi bridal style in his master bedroom. The young female teased, “So, now this is ours.”

“Hmph.” Chase smirks, “I’m pleased to know, my Queen.”

“Really?” Chase places her on the bed.

“Yes, I rather share this room with the woman I love than deal sleep in this room for another thousand years.” Chase jokes making Omi laugh out loud.

“I see,” Omi smiles, “Shall we part take on our honeymoon, husband.” The two went on with their hot steamy sex. The Overlord had let his wife ride him once more. He seems to enjoy lying on his back seeing his beautiful naked wife moaning and thrusting for him. When the two almost reaching their climax feeling the pure sensation of ecstasy Omi had let Chase take over. The young female loves it when her husband goes a bit rough with the thrusting. Omi was able to handle it, which pleases her because she likes it a lot.

When the two climax they had a moment of silent and heavily breathing. Chase pulled his wife closer, “Did you enjoy that?” He breathes heavily.

“Huh uh.” Omi nodded.

“I’m glad.”

“Yes, I’m happy you like it, too.” She snuggles against him.

Chase wipes the sweat off his forehead seeing Omi staring at the ceiling. “What’s wrong?”

“I was questioning myself,” She turns her head over her husband, “about not telling you about the whole lying who did it on that temple.”

“You don’t need to-“ Omi put her hands over his mouth, “I want to tell you the full truth.” Chase stood quiet.

“I always had been evil.” Omi said, “Even, before you took my dots that day you betray me when I was little.”

“Continue.”

“I was born on the day of the Blood Red Moon. When my mother or someone left me in front of the Xiaolin temple, the monks even Master Fung had questioned if they should keep me or not. It was considered a very bad omen and not only that but me being born as a girl could cause problems. In the end, Master Fun decides to take me in but, the monks agree that I should believe I was a boy. Reasons.. maybe because it was more easier and respectable. I wasn’t too sure. Anyway, I always had this feeling why I didn’t fit in to the Xiaolin way. I always knew I could never been good and I never felt guilt for anything that happen.” She presses her lips together, “When the day you saw me smiling because Master Fung and the other monks were killed by Raimundo, Clay and Kimiko was because I was happy. Those monks ruined everything for me. Master Fung never considered me to be this great warrior. He had always hated me and I was happy he was killed.”

“What’s the problem with that?”

“I planned for this to happen.” Omi admitted.

Chase stares with widen eyes. “I mean, when Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko came they were already known to fail. So, I encourage that. I would add more drugs and alcohol into their system. I was the one that secretly put heroin into Raimundo’s drug stash.” She sat up being upset with her, “I mean, they already did it so I decided to make them worst. Though, I didn’t know Raimundo would rape me. I couldn’t believe he- they gone too deep. They were corrupt like me.”

“Why would you encourage them?”

“Because I wanted to be with you.” Omi said in honest words as she plays with her fingers. “When I first met you, I knew you would understand me. You and I had a lot in common and I was happy to know someone understand me but I was also upset with myself because I couldn’t be evil. But, I wanted to join you for a long time. So, I did what I had to do.”

Chase pressed his forehead against, “We are alike, young one.”

“Aren’t you mad for me to lie?”

“No,” Chase smirks evilly, “You are evil. However, I’m pleased with the truth. Might I say I notice the small smiles you give when a Xiaolin monks were dead. My Queen, you have nothing to fear. We are now husband and wife.”

“I’m very happy for that.” Omi leans over to kiss him. The two had their arms wrapped around each other as they kiss for a while.

* * *

 


	10. Epilogue

_"My love for you knows no bounds, its timeless and endless. You can enrich my life in more ways then I can ever express in words. I felt strongly connected to you the moment I looked into your eyes. I was drawn to your soul in a way I have never experienced before. You are the only one can see the door to my soul"  
_

* * *

The garden flourish to its usual bright form but the garden gets brighter when guests arrived. A young woman wearing a pink hanfu with gold floral patterns had softly sings under the bloom cherry blossom tree. Her long black silk hair drops down almost to her knees when she tilted her head to the side. Hazel eyes stares down as she holds a baby boy wrap in a white blanket. “My precious son,” She hummed seeing her infant reaching his arms out for her, “hush. Shh, mommy is here.” She cooed at her son to calm down before he cries for companionship.

“He seems to be in a better mood.” The young woman heard a male voice when she looks over her husband smirks.

“Yes,” She smiles seeing her husband wearing a long green and black Chinese robe, “Ying is in his best mood.”

“I’m pleased to see him enjoying the garden.”

“Of course, Chase. You made it for me.” Omi smiles while she cooed over her son.

The Overlord grins widely seeing his wife happy with their seven-month year old son. It felt like it was just yesterday he had married his wife. In reality, the two had been together for a thousand of year. Omi told him she was ready for a child. They did. Chase was pleased with the wait because he wanted to see if they could handle the life of immortality together. It went well.

Also, a lot happen between these thousand of years while ruling the world some mortals’ riot and try to fight back. Sadly, the war was short and less interesting.

Since, Chase wanted more power to rule he was tampering with ancient magick. The Cosmic Dragon notices this and declares Chase to stop it. However, Chase had refuses to stop because he had already gains enough power to control life and death.

Cosmic Dragon was in fear to see this so he decides to make a proposal. Omi had told him that her husband should be a God. The Cosmic Dragon agrees to this however, if Omi becomes a Goddess. The two agree to this making them Gods.

Who knew after a thousand years he would become a god, married, and has a son? Chase grins at his greatest accomplishment. The world is rule by him and his wife.

“My dear, you never look so beautiful.” Chase said.

Omi smiles “Thank you, Chase.”

“My lords,” Jack stood in front of the doorway; he grew to a fine young man being Omi’s servant for life had done him good. He had a piece of long hair and wore Chinese advisor clothing, “I believe it’s time.”

“Very well.” Omi smiling her close friend. Jack smiles back seeing the royal family having their moment.

“We should go besides its time for Ying’s nap.” Omi said.

After, putting Ying to sleep the two royal couple sat in their thrones in the main foyer. “Bring me the prisoners.” Chase said. The servants nodded as they pulled out chains of the three Xiaolin warriors.

The Xiaolin warriors were in their cages. Hell had changed them well. All of them were wearing rags, dirty, thin, and sick looking. Raimundo had a long beard looking down. Kimiko was shaking and was so thin. Clay was blind and fragil.

“Where am I?” Kimiko seems to be blind as well or she has not seen daylight for a long time.

“I’m please to see you all.” Omi said looking down at them.

Raimundo looks up glaring at her, “Remember when you said,” Omi moved a bit close until she was ten feet away from him staring dead in the eyes, “ that you would kill me. And I told you will never-“ The Brazilian made moves in rage but the chains hold him back making the Empress smirk evilly, “kill me.” She finished.

“I will get you.” Raimundo hissed his words like venom as he took out a sharp tool and was able to unlock the chains. He stabs the Queen in the stomach. “HAHAHA!”

Omi glares at him when she got up. The warriors pinned down Raimundo. His eyes widen watching Omi taking out the sharp tool out of her stomach, “I think you forgot that I’m immortal.” Omi’s eyes glow red. Before the Brazilian could say anything she stabbed him right in the stomach. “Please, make sure he lives and take them all down to the torturing chamber where Hannibal and Wuya are suffering.” She said coldly.

“Please, no! Don’t this.” Kimiko cries. “NOOO!” The warriors follow Omi’s instructions.

Chase went up to Raimundo, “I believe I will visit so I can torture for stabbing my wife.” The Brazilian stares in horror.

“Husband, please.” Omi said, “Let the Kovu do it. Besides, you promise me that we will have our special dinner.”

Chase grins, “Of course, my Queen.” He watches the warriors take the prisoners away, “We should get you clean up.” He stares at the bloodstain on her hanfu.

Omi giggles, “It didn’t hurt, my lord.”

* * *

 

Later, Omi wore a white and blue hanfu ready for her dinner with her beloved husband. She had breasted fed Ying and let him take another nap since he was so happy sleeping. She made sure he had his favorite toys around him. Now, she waits for her husband in the dinner table.

“My… you’re here early.” Chase came out of the shadows pleased to see his wife.

Omi smiles widely, “Ying wasn’t much hungry than usual.”

“I’m pleased to know that it was a good day for him.” Chase sat down seeing his Queen from afar, “I see, your fine.”

“Yes, Chase.” She started eating her salad, “I’m a Goddess. I highly doubt a small knife would kill me.”

Chase grins seeing his wife grown very wised. “I believe you are right. I do worry for you. As the Emperor and husband, I should protect my wife and children.”

“Children?” Omi asked as she recalls herself giving birth to a boy then there’s Shadow.

“Why yes? Do you want one son?” Chase asked as he sips his bitter red wine.

Omi blushes, “How many?”

“Pardon.”

“How many children should we have?” Omi made it specific enough.

Chase rubs his chin for the moment, “How many do you want?”

“When I get a girl.” She answers.

The Overlord let out a small chuckle, “So, two?”

“How will you know the second one will be a girl?”

“I don’t. It’s 50/50.” He admitted.

Omi added, “I believe the second one will be a boy.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I am pregnant and I’m getting the same affects like Ying.” Omi admitted.

Chase blinks a couple of times, “Your pregnant? How?”

“Honestly Chase, do you want me to explain the female and male sexual lifestyle.” Omi teased.

Chase made a serious face. “When did you find out?”

“When I was cleaning my the wound from Raim-“ Chase growls dangerous, “That fool! He could’ve hurt the child!”

“Chase, no! I’m fine and the baby is. The stab wasn’t near my pregnant area. I noticed I was throwing up the smell of blood.”

“How long you think you were pregnant?”

“I’m not sure. We can go to Jack tomorrow about it. Right now, I want to be together.” Omi places her hand on her lover’s hand giving a soft small.

“Very well.” Chase smirks; “Still want to continue having children until the baby is a girl?”

Omi nodded, “I had a dream that we are going to have seven children and the last one would be a girl. Do you wish to follow that?”

“Six sons and one daughter.” Chase likes the sound of that. Of course, he considers Shadow as his daughter but she’s odd enough to deal with her own things. “Very well.”

“I knew you would like that idea.” Omi smiles, “ I always wanted a big family.”

“Me too.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Chase admitted, “When I was a monk it was only me and my older brother, Eon. Our parents die young and we only had each other. As you can see what had happen between us. I was alone. When you live this long you desire certain needs.”

“Like a wife…”

“Yes, and children. I am fond with the idea of having multiple children to run my legacy.” Chase smirks.

Omi couldn’t help but giggles, “You surprise me everyday, husband.” She went over to kiss him on the cheek, “Come, and let’s walk in the beautiful garden you given to me.”

“Very well.” Chase grabs her hand and they went to the golden garden.

Omi smiles at the stunning view. After, all these years it stills give her butterflies in her stomach. “I love you, y’know.” She said as she went to the cherry blossom she stood under with her child.

“And I love you, too.” Chase kisses her on the cheek. He places his hand on her flat belly, “And I will love this one as well.” He places another kiss on her lips making the night very special.

* * *

 

After of couple of years they had seven children. Each one of them was beautiful and born with unique powers. The seventh child turns out to be a girl. The rest were all boys each of them had very different personalities. Ying being the oldest started following his father’s footsteps into running the world.

Jack became their mentors and serve for them. Shadow and Skyler had become lovers having three children. Ashley and Jermaine became the leaders of certain countries in the land and married. They had one son. Together Omi’s servants and Chase’s servants had run the country with the help of Jack’s robots. They became the most ruthless rulers of the world and from then on they will forever run the world with loyalty, power, and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
